You and I
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: tentang kehidupan sekolah yang di alami Shiroyumi (OC) bersama Kiseki no sedai! plus momoi and kuroko... END
1. Chapter 1

Sinar matahari memasuki kamarku, membuatku terbangun dari bunga malamku. Akupun terduduk, mengumpulkan kesadaran sambil meremas selimutku. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat sebuah memo..

_Hari pertama masuk SMP!_

_Hooreeee!_

Mataku membulat langsung, mengingat semua yg tadi malam kurencanakan.

"Mattaku! Aku harus siap – siap!" aku pun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, bersiap – siap untuk ke sekolah baruku, SMP Teikou.

Chapter 1 : a few years a go (Normal P.O.V)

"Ayah! Cepat bangun!" teriak sang gadis dari dapur, berniat membangunkan ayahnya yg berada dilantai 2. Karna yg di panggil tidak muncul – muncul, si gadis berteriak lagi.

"Ayah! Bangun!" – lalu sosok laki – laki bersurai raven muncul sambil menuruni anak tangga, dan mengucek matanya. Terlihat sekali dia baru bangun tidur..

"hmm~iya.." anaknya yg melihat ayahnya belum siap – siap hanya menggeleng dan berkecak pinggang.

"Mou~! Ayah, kenapa belum siap – siap?" tanya sang anak yg memiliki surai raven yg sama.

"Hooaamm~..Tuan Akashi, menyuruh ayah masuk jam 09.00. dasar kamu ini." Penjelasan sang ayah. Sang anak yg sedang menaruh sarapan dimejapun terhenti sejenak.

"souka~" ujar sang anak yg memasang pose memikir. Sang ayah melihat penampilan anaknya semata wayangnya berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini ia memakai rok hitam bergaris putih, dengan kemeja biru muda yg dibalut dengan blazer putih dengan pita tali yg melingkar di lehernya, seragam perempuan Teikou Chuggakou.

"dokorode, kamu sangat cantik dan tambah dewasa Tsuyuki – chan. O medetou" ujar sang ayah. Karna mendapatkan pujian, ia langsung memutar – mutar tubuhnya berniat menunjukkan baju seragam yg baru, menandakan dia masuk SMP.

"terimakasih ayah!" ucapnya semangat 45. Sang ayah hanya berkekeh lucu karna sang anak begitu menggemaskan.

"oh iya ayah, kalau tidak salah Sei – kun masuk Teikou Chuggakou juga kan?" ujar sang anak melanjutkan perkataannya yg tadi. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum lembut.

"benar sih dan Tsuyuki – chan, berhentilah memanggil tuan muda Akashi dengan nama 'Sei-kun'. Panggilah dia dengan sesuai ajaran bibi Marine." Ujar sang ayah, sang anak hanya cemberut.

"tapikan sei – kun, maksudku Tuan Muda Akashi, yang menyuruhku memanggilnya seperti itu." Bela sang anak.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh, walaupun Tuan muda Akashi menyuruh seperti itu, kau harus tetap memanggilnya Tuan muda, minimal Akashi – sama." Jelas sang ayah. San anak hanya mengerutkan dahinya,

"bukankah sama saja?" ujarnya, ayahnya pun menggeleng cepat.

"tidak. Itu beda..cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Perintah sang ayah. Sang anak hanya pasrah dan langsung duduk di bangku dan menghabiskan sarapan. Setelah selesai, sang anak meraih tas dan bento yg ia buat. Lalu sedikit berlari menuju depan pintu memasang sepatunya.

"Yoshh! Ittekimasu yo Ayah!" pamitnya ke sang ayah, sang ayah mencegatnya.

"tak pamit ke Ibu?" sambil menunjuk ruangan. Sang Anak (Shiroyumi Tsuyuki) memasang pose 'oh!akulupa!' dan berlari menuju ruangan yg di tunjuk sang ayah (Shiroyumi Kei). Shiroyumi duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Bingkai yg berisi seorang wanita dewasa tersenyum manis di hadapan kamera yaitu ibunya sendiri (Shiroyumi/Shirogane Yumi).

"Ibu, Ittekimasu~" ucapnya lembut. Setelah itu ia bangkit dan sedikit berlari kembali menuju pintu depan, memasang sepatu kembali dan mulai berjalan ke luar. Nampak sang ayah sedang menyirami bunga – bunga kesukaan mendiang istrinya/ Ibunda Tsuyuki. Sang ayahpun menatap Tsuyuki dan Tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah pamit?" tanyanya, Tsuyuki mengangguk mantap.

"Sudah!" sang ayah hanya tersenyum.

"baguslah sana berangkat." Ujar sang ayah, tapi Tsuyuki hanya diam dan tersenyum tidak jelas, membuat sang ayah yg memegang selang air yg masih menyala menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ayah. Tsuyuki hanya melirik ke pipinya dan mengedipkan mata 2 kali. Sang ayahpun mengerti apa yg dimaksud oleh Tsuyuki. Sang ayahpun mematikan keran air.

"Sini, sini anakku." Tsuyuki menghampiri ayahnya, sang ayah menunduk dan mencium pipi Tsuyuki. Pipi kenyal Tsuyuki merasakan tekanan lembut dan hangat membuat Tsuyuki tersenyum lebar.

"Ittekimasu! Ayah!" ia pun berlari, dan menuju halte bis.

"Itterasai..." sambut sang ayah. Sang ayah melihat punggung putri semata wayangnya dengan tatapan bangga sampai yg menjadi objek pandangannya itu lenyap.

"wah, semangat seperti biasa ya..." puji sang nenek umur 60 – an yaitu tetangga keluarga Shiroyumi.

"Ah. Bibi, selamat pagi." Sapa ramah dari Kei.

"selamat pagi." Sang nenek membalasnya, ia melirik bunga – bunga yg disiram oleh Kei.

"semakin hari, semakin bertumbuh ya." Ujar sang nenek. Kei hanya tersenyum.

"ah iya." Sang nenek kembali melihat kedepan.

"seperti Tsuyuki. Semakin bertumbuh dia semakin mirip dengan Yumi – chan. Benarkan Kei – kun?" kei hanya mengangguk dan lalu menatap langit yg sangat cerah ini.

"ya,..aku hanya berharap bisa melihat dan menemaninya sampai dewasa, dan kau tahu bibi? Ini juga impian Yumi." Sang nenek hanya menatap Kei dengan senyum lembut.

"pasti yumi – chan sedang mengawasi Tsuyuki dari atas."

"hmm, kau benar bi."

**Lain tempat lain waktu.**

Shiroyumi sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu SMP Teikou. Banyak murid yg berhalulalang dan kakak kelas yg menawarkan ekstrakulikuler. Shiroyumi makin tersenyum lebar apalagi pemandangannya di hias oleh bunga sakura yg bermekaran.

_'__Sugoi!'_ saat Shiroyumi mau masuk ke gerbang, ia mendengar perdebatan di sisi jalan. ia tahu suara siapa itu sampai membuat Shiroyumi terdiam dan mendengarkan perdebatannya. Akhirnya, tak lama kemudian, perdebatan itu di menangkan oleh sang surai merah. Sang surai Crimson tersebut berjalan menghampiri Shiroyumi yg masih menatapnya ramah.

"Ohayo Tsuyuki." Sapa sang surai merah (Akashi Seijuurou) pada Shiroyumi.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Akashi – sama." Balas Shiroyumi, Akashi hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap heran.

"kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu, Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum lembut.

"memangnya ada apa, Akashi – sama?" akashi mulai menatap sendu.

"Aku tidak suka. Panggil diriku seperti biasa, Tsuyuki." Perintah akashi, shiroyumi hanya membungkukkan badannya.

"maaf Akashi – sama. Saya tidak bisa memanggil anda selancang itu." Akashi mulai menatap tak suka.

"tapi ini perintah." Shiroyumi menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"baiklah Akashi – sama." Sahutnya.

"kau masih memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku Seijuurou." Kesal Akashi

"Akashi – sama."

"Seijuurou."

"Akashi – sama."

"Seijuurou, Tsuyuki. Bukan akashi – sama." Jelas Akashi. Perdebatanpun kembali terulang sambil berjalan memasuki sekolah menuju gedung penyambutan. Bahkan mereka berdebat saat acara penyambutan dimulai dengan bisik – bisik dan perdebatan itu terhenti sejenak saat Akashi dan Shiroyumi dipanggil menjadi sepasang murid yg berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Setelah upacara penyambutan itu, perdebatan itu dilanjutkan dan akhirnya Shiroyumi memanggil Akashi, dengan Akashi – kun.

Skip~

Bel istirahatpun dikumandangkan, para siswapun mulai berhalulalang di koridor, menuju teman - temannya dan menuju kantin, terkecuali Shiroyumi yg masih terduduk di bangku dan membereskan bukunya. Tak sadar bahwa Akashi sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Murid yg berada di kelas hanya bisik – bisik dan mengagumi Akashi. Apalagi yg berada didepan dekat jendela, terdapat 5 perempuan yg dandannya kelewat batas.

"Hei~Lihat – lihat, walaupun berambut merah tapi tampan ya." Ujar sang gadis yg bernama Raizaki Mika.

"kau tahu? Diakan anak keluarga kaya. Ituloh keluarga bangsawan Akashi." Kemudian temannya Takashi Senata

"Kyyaaa~sedang apa dia disini?" ujar yg paling kecil dan lebih centil dari yang lain Shion Mei.

"hei~hei, Akita! Cepat kau tanyakan!" ujar yg duduk dengan Shion, Sena Reika, sang pemimpin dri mereka, Izahara Akita menangguk mantap dan Wink.

"oke! Oke!" Izaharapun menghampiri Akashi yg masih berada di pintu. Akashi hanya menatap dingin, tapi hal itu membuat Izahara makin doki doki

_'__Kyaaa~~tatapannya..'_ujar Izahara dalam hati. Izaharapun membuka mulutnya.

"hmm, anu kau mencari siapa?" tanya Izahara, Akashi mengalihkan tatapannya.

"oh, apa Shiroyumi ada?" tanya Akashi. Izahara memasang pose berpikir, mengulur waktu banyak agar bisa bersama Akashi lebih lama lagi. padahal seluruh sekolah sudah tahu kalau Akashi dan Shiroyumi adalah pasangan siswa teladan. Tapi maklumilah, 5 gadis ini saat di aula penyambutan hanya menggosip dan tak sempat (malas) menatap acara penyambutan.

"Shiroyumi? Mm..." tapi Izahara memang tidak tahu Shiroyumi. Karna tahu maksud ulur waktu Izahara, Akashipun menelusur ruangan kelas dan melihat gadis bersurai hitam panjang indah sedang memandang jendela dengan asiknya, itu Shiroyumi.

"ah! Tsuyuki!" Akashi memanggil namanya langsung membuat Shiroyumi menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu juga Izahara, tapi ia memandang Shiroyumi.

"Ah! Akashi – kun." Shiroyumipun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Akashi.

"ada apa?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"ayo ke kantin." Ajakan Akashi, mengacuhkan gadis yg pertamakali bersimpati tadi. Dari sudut dekat jendela depan hanya memandangnya tak suka, benar – benar tak suka.

"hmm, tapi aku bawa bento." Jelas Shiroyumi. Akashi pun tersenyum.

"baiklah. Antar aku ke kantin lalu kita keatap." Ujar Akashi. Melihat senyuman itu membuat 5 wanita itu memanas dan dengan serempak _'Kyaaa!~~tampannya...'_dalam hati mereka. Shiroyumi yg berada disamping Izahara hanya menatap heran Izahara, iapun kembali menatap Akashi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ambil bentoku dulu." Ujar Shiroyumi, Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan. Shiroyumipun kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil bentonya lalu kembali ketempat Akashi.

"ayo." Ujar Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas. 5 wanita yg sedari tadi memuji Akashi mulai menggerutu tak jelas.

"Gadis itu dipanggil nama kecilnya!" ujar Shion dengan raut kesal.

"cih! Siapa wanita itu?" sambung Takashi, oh ayolah! Baru sehari masuk sekolah masa sudah cari musuh? Dasar kalian ini.

_'__Shiroyumi Tsuyuki ya? Hmm, awas kau ya.'_ Ujar Izahara dengan seringaiannya. Dilain tempat, terdapat surai merah dan hitam yg berjalan menyusuri Koridor. Menjadi tontonan anak murid sekitar dengan pandangan _'huaa~pasangan siswa teladan.'_ Karna hening Shiroyumi memulai percakapan.

"nee..Akashi – kun, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memanggil nama kecilku? Tapi kenapa tadi kau menyebut nama kecilku?" akashi hanya menatap Shiroyumi.

"memang kau tidak suka?" tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi hanya menghela nafas..

"Mattaku, bukankah sudah kuberitahu alasannya tadi? Kalau kita memanggil nama kecil kita, nanti membuat semua orang salah paham. Apalagi setelah kita berdua di nobatkan sebagai 'pasangan siswa teladan.' pasti mereka menanggap kita pacaran." Penjelasan Shiroyumi panjang.

"kau tahu? Tadi aku bertemu 2 orang, yg satu pria berkulit hitam dan yg satunya perempuan berambut merah muda, nama sang pria Aomine Daiki dan sang perempuan bernama Momoi Satsuki. Mereka tadi memanggil nama kecil masing – masing, setelah aku tanyakan ke mereka pacaran atau tidak, mereka menggeleng cepat dan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua berteman sejak kecil." Bela Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya bersweatdrop _'segitukah kau sampai menanyakan namanya?'_. Heningpun menyelimuti kembali. Saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin, tedapat 2 mahluk yg berbeda kulit, surai, kelamin dan tinggi badan. Itu 2 sahabat yg tadi diceritakan Akashi tadi. Shiroyumi menunjuk mereka berdua dan menatap Akashi.

"Akashi – kun, maksudmu mereka?" Akashi membalas tatapan Shiroyumi dan menangguk. Akashi dan Shiroyumi terdiam dan melihat pasangan yg benar – benar berbeda.

"Mou..Aomine – kun. Cobalah masakanku ini! Aku sudah buatkan untukmu!" – momoi

"Gehh! Aku tak mau Satsuki! Aku belum mau mati muda!" – Aomine

"oh ayolah! Ini hanya Karage sedikit gosong.!" - Momoi

"Sedikit!? Karage yg sepenuh hitamnya ini sedikit gosong? Ini bukan sedikit! Tapi seluruhnya tahu! Bahkan aku tak yakin jika itu kaarage!" - Aomine

"Mou! Aomine – kun jahat!" omel sang surai pink. 2 pasangan itu berbelok kearah kanan koridor dan menghilang.

"Akashi – kun, sang pihak perempuan sepertinya memanggil temannya itu dengan nama Marga." Ujar Shiroyumi. Akashi menyeringai

"tapi, sang pihak pria sepertinya memanggil sipihak perempuan tetap memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya." Shiroyumipun menghela nafas kembali. Hal itu sama seperti mereka, Akashi memanggil nama kecil sedangkan Shiroyumi memanggil Akashi dengan suffix – kun seperti 2 pasangan tersebut.

"baiklah..baiklah..aku menyerah." Mendengar pernyataan itu, Akashi hanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih telah membaca Fanfic You and I ini. Maaf jika ceritanya agak (baca : sama sekali) nggak nyambung TvT..silahkan membaca dan berkomentar..!**

.

.

.

.

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi ©Kuroko no Basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 2 : awal dari semuanya

Sudah 2 minggu ia masuk ke SMP Teikou dan sekarang,..Bruukk! Shiroyumi sukses menabrak seseorang yg berada ditaman membuat buku – buku yg di bawa orang itu berjatuhan.

"Ma..maafkan aku! Maafkan Aku!" ujar Shiroyumi sambil membantu Pria yg ia tabrak tadi mengambil buku – buku yg tadi berjatuhan.

"tidak masalah. Lainkali jalan pakai mata." Mendengar itu, Shiroyumi hanya mengembungkan pipinya, sang pria tadi itu tak peduli dan mulai meninggalkan Shiroyumi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashipun muncul dengan membawa bento.

"Tsuyuki, kau tak apa?" Tanya Akashi khawatir, Shiroyumipun mengambil bentonya yg ia letakkan tadi dan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum.

"Tak apa Akashi – kun. Oh iya, kau sudah ke kantor? Kau tadi dipanggil sensei kan?" tanya Shiroyumi, Akashi mengambil langkah ke kursi taman yg memang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sudah."

"lalu kau ingin memberitahu apa?"

"oh itu, aku hanya memberitahumu jika aku berhasil masuk ke string 1." Jelas Akashi pendek. Shiroyumi menghampiri Akashi dengan semangat dan mulai duduk disana.

"Majite!? Sugoi..kaukan masih kelas satu? Masa bisa sih!" puji Shiroyumi.

"bukan hanya aku, ada 3 orang lagi, salah satunya pria berkulit hitam yg pernah kita bicarakan." Ujar Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya memasang pose berpikir.

"oh! Aomine daiki." Kata Shiroyumi dengan semangat!

"temannya, Momoi Satsuki, juga mendaftarkan diri menjadi manajer klub." Tambahan Akashi yg sambil membuka bentonya begitupun juga dengan Shiroyumi. Lalu mulai melahapnya dengan sumpit yg mereka bawa.

"Souka~nyam..." balas Shiroyumi. Hening, hanya terdengar suara decakan mulut yg mengunyah. Akashipun menelan makanannya, iapun membuka percakapan kembali.

"Kau masuk klub apa Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya memasang pose berpikir, tapi nihil, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"entahlah. Aku belum kepikiran Akashi – kun." Balas pendek Shiroyumi, lalu mengambil nasi kembali.

"souka.." balas Akashi lebih pendek lagi. Hening kembali, Akashi membuka percakapan kembali.

"oh iya, yg tadi menabrakmu itu Nijimura Shuzou, kapten basket sekolah." Penjelasan Akashi.

"hmm~" sepertinya Shiroyumi hanya menikmati makanannya. Akashi dan Shiroyumi memakan bento mereka sampa habis.

"Gochisou sama!" ujar Shiroyumi semangat. Akashi menutup bentonya.

"Nee...Tsuyuki.." Shiroyumi menoleh kearah akashi,

"Apa?"

"minggu depan ada pertandingan latihan. Kau mau datang?" ajak Akashi, Shiroyumi memikir sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk mantap.

"hmm, tentu." Akashipun tersenyum kembali.

"terimakasih. Jangan sampai telat ya? Lihat dari awal." Ujar Akashi. Akashi melihat nasi yg menempel disudut bibir Shiroyumi.

"iya iya, ayo kita kembali ke kelas masing – masing!" Shiroyumi yg hampir beranjakpun dicegat oleh Akashi.

"tunggu sebentar. Ada nasi." Akashi mengambil nasi yg berada disudut bibir Shiroyumi dan memakannya. Shiroyumi hanya menatap bingung.

"Sudah. Ayo." Setelah selesai, Akashi berjalan mendahului Shiroyumi.

"Un!" jawab mantap Shiroyumi dan tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yg menatap tak suka.

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan. Sesuai janji Shiroyumi datang ke Gym dan melihat permainan mereka dari atas tapi ia telat. Untung saja pertandingannya diadakan disekolahnya, yah walaupun pertandingan latihan. Shiroyumi masih melihat Akashi masih duduk di Bench bersama 3 orang yg beda surai dari yg lain, iapun kembali menatap pemain yg bermain dilapangan. Permainan ini berat sebelah, karna Tim lawan adalah menggunakan permainan yg lembut timbal balik dengan Tim Teikou yg bermain cepat.

'_Kalau begini sih bisa kalah!'_ucap Shiroyumi dalam hati. PRIIIIIITTTTT! Bel yg mengakhiri permainan quarter 2 telah dibunyikan, semua pemain menuju samping lapangan bermaksud istirahat. Kelihatan dari atas jika Nijimura ingin pergi sejenak, Shiroyumi langsung meninggalkan bangku penonton dan menghampiri Nijimura. Secara tak sadar, Shiroyumi sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Akashi, membuat Akashi curiga, pada akhirnya Akashi meminta izin juga.

Shiroyumi berlari – larian, mencari Nijimura tapi tidak ketemu – ketemu.

"mencari sesuatu?"

"Akashi – kun!"

"ada apa?"

"Aku punya rencana! Apa kau mendengarkan ku?"

"tentu. Memang apa?"

"Gunakan man to man Offense!"

"man to man Offense?"

"Un!"

"apa ada alasan? Jelaskan dalam 5 menit."

"baiklah. Aku tadi sudah melihat pertandingannya dan aku sedikit terkejut saat aku datang kita benar – benar berat sebelah. Makanya itu, kau harus menggunakan Man to man Offense karna aku pikir Tim sekolah kita takkan bisa bermain lembut dan tenang seperti mereka, Ini sangat bertolak belakang. karna Tim kita bermain agresif, aku pikir kita cukup menggunakan man to man offense, tapi ada satu hal lagi pemain no.8 itu bisa – bisa menjadi lebih agresif dan dia adalah ancaman kita. Karna itu, yg perlu menscreennya itu adalah orang yg berpunggung no.4!"

"maksudmu Nijimura – senpai?"

"aku tak tahu namanya. Tapi yg pasti punggung no.4."

"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kita tak menggunakan deffense? Padahal itu lebih mudahkan?" tanya Akashi selidik.

"tapi, hal itu tak bisa membuat perlawanan. Jika kita melawan dan melepaskan penjagaan bola akan direbut dengan cepat." Protes Shiroyumi.

"hmm, souka...baiklah akan kuberitahu kepelatih."

"syukurlah, kalau begitu aku ke bangku penonton lagi yah! Dagh!" shiroyumi melambaikan tangan, dan mulai mengambil langkah menuju lantai 2 untuk tempat menonton pertandingan.

"hmm." Akashipun mulai mengambil langkah juga. Sudah 2 lngkah Shiroyumipun ingat sesuatu.

"oh iya, Akashi – kun.."Akashipun berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Shiroyumi.

"Hm?" tanya Akashi bergumam.

"maaf tadi aku telat 21 menit tadi. Soalnya, guru dikelasku menambah jam pelajaran. Daghh!" penjelasan Shiroyumi, shiroyumipun kembali pergi menuju lantai 2 tempat melihat pertandingan, sedangkan Akashi hanya membulatkan matanya..

'_chotto! Berarti dia hanya menonton pertandingan 1 menit?'_gumam Akashi dalam hati, Akashipun tersenyum.

'_sasuga Tsuyuki.'_ Akashipun melangkah pergi ke lapangan.

Di bench pemain

"Akashi, Kau habis darimana?" tanya si wortel (Midorima Shintaro) pada temannya yg baru dikenal 5 hari yang lalu.

"bertemu seseorang." Jawab Akashi.

"kau ini.." keluh Midorima. Akashipun mengingat strategi yg di berikan Shiroyumi, iapun berjalan menuju pelatihnya.

"Pelatih." Pelatihnya pun menoleh kearah akashi.

"ada apa Akashi?"

"bisakah aku membicarakan sesuatu?"

"tentang apa?"

"tentang Strategi yg baru disusun oleh temanku."

"strategi?"

"iya. Tolong dengarkan baik – baik." Akashipun menjelaskan strategi yg diberikan Shiroyumi. Yg lain hanya mengangguk mendengarkan Akashi dan bergumam mengerti.

"kalau begitu, kita akan menggunakan strategi itu. Mengerti?"

"Baik pak!"

'_teman Akashi itu, ternyata lumayan. Dia bisa membuat strategi yg sangat matang. Tpi hal itu, harus dibuktikan'_ujar pelatih dalam hati.

Di lantai 2 dan waktu

Terlihat Sekali jika Shiroyumi tersenyum lebar, membuat laki – laki yg berhalulalang disekitarnya mimisan dan bergumam serempak 'Ka..Kawai!' atau 'Ki..kirei!' kenapa? Karna dia sangat senang, timnya menang selisih 7 angka dari pihak musuh. Dilain tempat Akashi hanya tersenyum. Lalu tangan Nijimura menepuk pundak Akashi.

"oi Akashi!" Akashi hanya meringis sakit.

"ada apa Nijimura – senpai?" Nijimura tersenyum lebar.

"ucapkan terimakasih pada temanmu itu ya! Dia sangat hebat! Aku tak tahu apa yg terjadi pada kita jika kita kalah."

"baiklah." Balas Akashi.

"pasti dia melihat dari awal pertandingan." Sambung Nijimura, Akashi hanya terdiam.

"tapi walau begitu menurutku hebat." Sambung Nijimura kembali. Akashi lalu mulai membuka mulut.

"ah, ia tidak melihatnya dari awal. Dia baru melihatnya 1 menit sebelum pertandingan quarter 2 berakhir." Selesai menjelaskan, hal itu langsung menarik perhatian semua yg berada dibangku cadangan.

"Hahh!? Majite!?" tanya tak percaya dari orang yg berkulit hitam (Aomine Daiki.)

"serius kau Akashi?" tanya midorima.

"apa itu benar Akashi?" sang pelatihpun bertanya juga.

"ia. Dia tadi telat nonton karna guru dikelasnya memberikan pelajaran tambahan." Jelas Akashi.

"sugoi na." Ujar berambut merah muda yg satu- satunya perempuan disitu yg berstatus manajer (Momoi Satsuki)

"Pelatih." Ucap sepatah Nijimura.

"iya aku tahu." Pelatih langsung memotongnya.

"Akashi, temanmu sudah masuk klub apa?" tanya pelatih kembali.

"dia belum masuk klub, pelatih." Jawab Akashi.

"kalau begitu. Besok, bisa aku berbicara dengannya?"

"hm, baiklah." Stelah negosiasi tersebut, karna pertandingannya dimulai sehabis pulang sekolah, mereka pun langsung diperboleh pulang dan beristirahat. Akashi berjalan tentu saja menggunakan baju seragam senyum tipis sampai orang pasti tak bisa melihatnya.

'_Pasti Tsuyuki ditawari menjadi manajer... Dengan begini, aku bisa lebih lama lagi dengannya dan aku akan mengeluarkan permainanku padanya' _gumam akashi sampai Akhirnya jemputannya datang..

Besoknya...

Di Gym Teikou chuugakkou, orang serempak bersemu merah, mengumam dalam hati dll, mengerubuni sepasang anak manusia. Akashi dan Shiroyumi yg berada di sana hanya bingung. Akashipun mengenalkan Shiroyumi,

"jaa, ini temanku yg memberikan strategi kemarin. Tsuyuki."

"Hajimemasite boku wa Shiroyumi Tsuyuki. Yoroshiku!" ujar Shiroyumi dengan muka semangat dan senyum, serempak orang yg berada disitu bersemu merah kembali dan bahkan ada yg mimisan.

"Akashi. Kukira temanmu itu laki – laki..-Nanodayo" tanya Midorima.

"hehe, dan juga kenapa kau bersemu Midorima?"

"Aku tidak bersemu! –Nanodayo" Tsundere Midorima. Lalu, salah satu disana entah mengapa kena timpukan bola basket.

"Hei kenapa malah ngerumpi disini! Atau kalian aku ingin menambahkan latihan kalian 3x lipat!?" shiroyumi dan Nijimura bertatapan mata.

"eh kau kan?" ujar Shiroyumi yg agak ragu, karna dia sedikit lupa.

"eh!? Kau kan yg menabrakku di taman?" ujar Nijimura. Shiroyumipun ingat kejadian yg ditaman.

"ah! Orang yg berambut hitam!" karna tak terima perkataan Shiroyumi, Nijimura protes.

"hei! Disini hampir semuanya rambut Hitam!" memang benar. Disini kebanyakan berambut hitam dan coklat.

"hahaha..maaf ya, aku menabrakmu aku benar – benar tak sengaja." Penjelasan Shiroyumi saat mengingat kejadian ditaman ambil tersenyum tulus. Nijimura yg melihat itu hanya bersemu

"ya sudahlah. Kau kan sudah minta maaf." Balas Nijimura dengan mengalihkan pandangan. Karna keadaan itu, Akashi cemburu. Akashi memang menyukai Shiroyumi dari kecil. Untuk mengalihkan situasi, Akashi mulai berbicara.

"Nijimura – senpai. Pelatih dimana?" tanya Akashi, Nijimura menoleh ke arah ke Akashi.

"Pelatih sedang bertemu dengan penanggung jawab. Jadi kau yg menyusun strategi itu?" tanya Nijimura sambil menatap Shiroyumi.

"Iya." Jawab Shiroyumi singkat.

"terimakasih ya, Shiroyumi." Ujar Nijimura, Shiroyumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Baiklah Akashi tambah cemburu.

"kalau begitu, Akashi! Cepat ganti bajumu.." perintah Nijimura

"baik." Akashi hanya menurutinya.

"dan kau shiroyumi, kau akan ditemani Momoi. Momoi kemari!" teriak Nijimura karna Momoi berada 8 meter dari jarak mereka.

"eh..ha..hai? ada apa kapten?" tanya Momoi.

"temani Shiroyumi sampai pelatih datang." Perintah Nijimura.

"eh baik. Ayo." Balas Momoi. Momoipun mengajak Shiroyumi ke bangku cadangan dan mereka berdua mulai duduk.

"hai salam kenal! Aku momoi Satsuki!" ujar Momoi dengan semangat sambil mengulurkan tangannya berminat untuk salaman.

"salam kenal Shiroyumi Tsuyuki." Shiroyumi tersenyum dan mebalas jabatan tangan Momoi.

"disin banyak sekali ya anggotanya? Bahkan masih ada 2 gedung lagi." tanya Shiroyumi.

"karna disini ada 3 gelombang."

"3 gelombang?"

"benar. Nah yg kau masuki ini adalah gym untuk gelombang 1 dan pemain reguler."

"souka? Lalu lalu?"

"untuk mendapatkan posisi reguler, kau harus berada di gelombang 1."

"hmm, jadi, saat pertamakali mendaftar kau berada di gelombang 3, lalu kalau kau bisa melaluinya kau akan masuk ke gelombang 2, lalu jika kau benar – benar menandingi pemain reguler kau bisa masuk gelombang 1...benar tidak?"

"benar sekalii. Nee, Shiroyumi, bolehkan aku memanggilmu 'Yu – chan'?" tawar Momoi.

"baiklah! Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'I – chan'?"

"baiklah! Hari ini kita berteman."

"hmm! Tapi berarti sahabat kita dan 2 orang lainnya hebat ya? Bisa masuk ke gelombang 1."

"sahabat? Eh! Kau tahu Dai – chan,,eh maksudku Aomine – kun!?"

"hehehe, aku dan Akashi – kun mengingat kalian. Kau tahu? Kami mendapat jalan cerah untuk mencari nama panggilan."

"eh?"

"hehehe, aku dan Akashi – kun ribut menentukan nama panggilan masing – masing. Dulu saat masih kecil, aku memanggil Akashi – kun dengan 'Sei – kun', tapi karna ayahku melarangku memanggil namanya seperti itu. Jadi aku sedikit bingung, karna itu saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku memanggilnya dengan nama lain tapi karna Akashi – kun tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, dia terus memaksaku memanggilnya 'Sei – kun'. Aku juga memaksanya untuk tidak memanggilku dengan nama kecilku tapi ia tidak mau, jadinya kami ribut seharian karna menentukan nama panggilan."

"s..souka..lalu hubungannya dengan aku dan Aomine – kun apa?"

"saat itu, kami berdua melihat kalian berdua yg beradu mulut karna masakan. Jadinya saat itu, kami berdua menentukan panggilan masing – masing seperti kalian."

"oh iya kalau dingat, Akashi – kun pernah menghampiri kami berdua dan menanyakan 'apa kalian pacaran?' lalu setelah kami menjawab kami hanya sahabat, dia membungkuk dan meninggalkan kami." Ujar Momoi

'_jadi, dia benar – benar menanyakannya?!'_ gumam Shiroyumi dalam hati – hati, lalu berselang beberapa menit, seorang laki – laki yg tak bisa dibilang anak muda menghampiri mereka berdua.

"apa kau Shiroyumi Tsuyuki?" Shiroyumi menoleh kebelakang, menampakkan laki – laki yg memakai jas.

"eh i..iya?"tanya Shiroyumi ragu. Momoi dan Shiroyumi bangkit dari duduknya.

"ah pelatih. Yu – chan, aku pergi dulu ya!" momoi memberi hormat lalu pamit kepada Shiroyumi lalu melambaikan tangan.

"ah baik! Dagh I – chan!" Shiroyumi membalas lambaian tangannya. Shiroyumipun kembali menatap pelatih.

"baiklah, tanpa basa – basi, aku Shirogane, aku adalah pelatih Teikou Chuggakou. Apa kau ingin menjadi manajer Tim kami?" tanya langsung pelatih. Shiroyumi mengalihkan pandangan sambil memasang pose memikir.

"hmmm..._jadi ini yg dimaksud Akashi – kun? Hmm, kenapa dia tidak bilang..._baiklah aku mau." Jawab mantap Shiroyumi, sebenarnya shiroyumi tahu untuk apa dia ada di tim ini. Shirogane hanya tersenyum.

"terimakasih. Semuanya berkumpul!" teriak Shirogane dan para pemainpun berkumpul tak terkecuali Akashi dan Nijimura. Shiroyumi dan Shirogane mensejajarkan tubuhnya kearah sebaliknya para pemain.

"mulai hari ini Shiroyumi – san akan menjadi manajer klub basket." Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum.

"baik!" Jawab serempak.

"selamat datang Shiroyumi." Ujar Nijimura.

"Terimakasih Nijimura – senpai." Balas Shiroyumi. Semenjak hari itu, Shiroyumi menjadi alih strategi di Tim Teikou Chuugakkou sekaligus manajer juga sih, dan semenjak hari itu juga Akashi mulai cemburuan pada Nijimura yg sepertinya juga menyukai Shiroyumi, dan bodohnya Shiroyumi sangat tak peka dengan tanda – tanda 2 laki – laki yg diperebutkan kaum hawa tersebut, karna hal itu, kaum hawa disekolahnya mulai tidak suka dengan Shiroyumi.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi ©Kuroko no Basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 3 : Me and Murasakibara

Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan si bola orange masih terdengar di GYM Teikou chugakkou, lebih tepatnya GYM yg ditempati anggota gelombang pertama Klub Basket berlatih, sudah 2 jam mereka belum istirahat dari mulai. Disamping lapangan, pelatih yg bernama Shirogane Sanada sedang mengawasi para murid asuhnya. Karna dia rasa sudah cukup, Pelatih Sanadapun menghentikan latihan.

"Semua! Latihan selesai." teriak sang pelatih, para murid yg mendengar itupun langsung berjalan keluar lapangan bersiap ganti baju, bersiap untuk piket dan ada yg langsung tiduran. Dilain sisi perempuan bersurai hitam panjang yg dikelabang langsung berlari bersiap memberikan air dan handuk.

"Otsukaresama.." ujar sang manajer baru berumur seminggu bersurai hitam itu - Shiroyumi Tsuyuki - sambil tersenyum lembut para anggota tim basket

'Ca..Cantiknya~' ujar mereka dengan serempak saat melihat senyuman Shiroyumi. Shiroyumipun melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Disamping itu perempuan bersurai pink – Momoi Satsuki – yg diketahui sebagai manajer juga sedang sibuk berbicara dengan pelatihnya.

"Otsukaresama nee, Akashi – kun, Nijimura – san. ini" ucap Shiroyumi saat menghampiri dua pria berbeda surai yg duduk dilantai. Sambil memberikan handuk dan air kepada mereka berdua, Shiroyumi duduk disamping mereka berdua.

"Otsukare, Arigato." Ujar singkat dari si surai merah – Akashi Seijuurou – sambil menghapus keringat yg berada di wajahnya, lalu meminum air yg diberi Shiroyumi.

"Arigato, Shiro." Jawab pendek sang surai Hitam – Nijimura Shouzou – langsung menyambar minum kemudian membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan handuk. Mereka bertiga hening, saling sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing – masing. GYM semakin sepi, sebagian anggota basket sudah pulang. Momoi dari kejauhanpun menghampiri 3 mahluk yg sedang duduk.

"Yu – chan!" teriaknya pada Shiroyumi sambil membawa 1 kantong lumayan besar.

"ada apa I – chan?" jawab Shiroyumi langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengarah Momoi. momoipun memberikan kantong itu kepada Shiroyumi.

"Ini! Tolong berikan pada Murasakibara – kun, Ya! Aku harus keburu pulang karna saudaraku ada yg sakit parah! Tolong ya! Dagh!" jelas panjang Momoi dan langsung meninggalkan Shiroyumi.

"Murasakibara – kun..? siapa?" tanya Shiroyumi pada diri sendiri. Nijimurapun bangkit dan berjalan menuju Shiroyumi yg hanya beda 3 langkah.

"kau tak tahu orangnya Shiro?" tanya Nijimura pada Shiroyumi yg masih memikir, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk lugu membuat Nijimura bersemu.

"Aku tak pernah ingat, ada pemain yg bernama Murasakibara." Jelas Shiroyumi.

"yah, dari saat kau menjadi manajer dia Izin untuk tidak masuk karena dia ada urusan dari keluarganya." Penjelasan Nijimura, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"souka." Ujar Shiroyumi. Akashi yg melihat Nijimura yg akrab dengan Shiroyumi agak tak suka, iapun menghampiri mereka berdua yg sedang mengobrol.

"sepertinya, Murasakibara sudah ke ruang ganti. Kalau begitu Tsuyuki, kau tunggu disini saja. Aku akan kembali membawa Murasakibara." Jelas panjang Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada sahabat kecilnya ini.

"kalau begitu, aku akan ganti baju juga." Ujar Nijimura dan langsung pergi menuju ruang ganti. Dilapangan ini hanya ada Shiroyumi saja, iapun duduk di bench samping tasnya. Sunyi..

'Hmm, sepi sekali ya...' ucap Shiroyumi dalam hati. Tanpa sengaja mata Shiroyumi melihat bola basket yg menganggur di pojokan. Iapun menghampiri bola itu dan mengambilnya.

'piketnya tak becus sekali sih!' runtuknya dalam hati, iapun mengambil langkah ke gudang penyimpanan untuk mengembalikan bolanya. Saat melewati Ring basket, kaki Shiroyumi terhenti dan mulai menatap ring.

'hmm..main sebentar boleh kan!' ungkap girangnya dalam hati, ia pun memasang kuda – kuda dan mulai mendrible bola, menganggap depannya itu ada seoarang musuh. Berali – kali Shiroyumi memasukkan bola ke ring, shiroyumi kegirangan sampai lupa jika ada surai ungu muncul dipintu GYM. Si surai ungu – Murasakibara Atsushi – itu diam dan memperhatikan gerakan Shiroyumi yg lincah, semakin lama ia Murasakibara menghampiri Shiroyumi yg masih belum sadar akan keberadaannya. Shiroyumi mengambil kuda – kuda menyerang, ia mulai mengatur bola dan siap untuk Dunk. Tapi, sebuah tangan besar menghalangi bolanya masuk ke ring. Shiroyumi hanya terkejut dan mulai mundur mengendalikan bolanya.

'Dia itu siapa? Anak kelas 3kah? Dia sangat tinggi.' Ujar Shiroyumi dalam hati. Shiroyumipun tersenyum sambil memantul bolanya sedangkan Murasakibara mengambil ancang siap – siap dengan mulut penuh batangan po*ky, meregangkan tangannya yg lebar. Terjadilah pertandingan one – one dilapangan ini yg tanpa disadari 2 laki – laki sedang berjalan menuju GYM.

"Murasakibara kemana ya?" ujar Akashi sambil menoleh kanan kiri.

"sudalah. Nanti dia nongol sendiri. Mungkin saat ini, dia sekarang sedang berada di GYM lalu bertemu Shiroyumi, lalu dia mulai mencoba memakan Shiroyumi karna Shiroyumi tersenyum. Dan sekarang mungkin Shiroyumi berada dibawah Murasakibara dengan mulut yg penuh dengan po*ky." Jelas panjang Nijimura sambil menceritakan aneh – aneh. Akashipun langsung merinding tapi tetap di gaya coolnya.

"Nijimura – senpai. Jangan nakutin. Murasakibara bukan cannibal." Datar Akashi, Nijimura hanya mengangguk malas. Setelah sampai dipintu gerbang. Akashi membuka pintu GYM.

"Tsuyuki, Muras – " kata – katanya terhenti melihat pemandangan yg berada didepannya. Nijimura hanya shock dengan pemandangan didepannya, cerita aneh yg tadi diceritakan Nijimura tadi menjadi kenyataan. Shiroyumi berada di bawah Murasakibara dengan rok yg sedikit tersingkap sedangkan Murasakibara, mulut penuh dengan Pocky.

"loh~? Akachin? Nichin~?" tanya Murasakibara, Akashi dan Nijimura hanya membatu di tempat. Beberapa menit kemudian Akashi dan Nijimura menghampiri mereka berdua dan berteriak..

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MURASAKIBARA!?" BUAAK! Tendangan mereka berdua Sukses Murasakibara terjatuh tak elit kesamping lantai Shiroyumi.

"Ittee!" Teriak Murasakibara. Shiroyumi yg melihat tayangan itu langsung melindungi Murasakibara.

"Chotto! Kalian kenapa sih!? Kasihan tahu!"

"lalu kenapa kalian tadi diposisi seperti itu!?"

"kalau itu.."

_Flashback.._

_Shiroyumi mulai berlari cepat dan siap untuk Dunk, langkah pertama memang berhasil menghentikannya, tapi 5x Fake membuat Murasakibara linglung, Shiroyumipun mengambil kesempatan itu dan Set! Kaki Shiroyumi terpeleset, badannyapun jadi kehilangan keseimbangan, tangannya reflek memegang jas bagian tangan Murasakibara dan akhirnya mereka jatuh berdua.._

_Flashback End.._

"jadi begitu?" ucap Akashi dan Nijimura sambil mengangguk – angguk.

"huh! Dasar kalian ini. Kau tak apa – apa?" tanya Shiroyumi mengkhawatirkan Murasakibara.

"itte~Sacchin kemana ya?" tanya Murasakibara tanpa mempedulikan Shiroyumi yg sudah bertanya, tapi Shiroyumi tak mempermasalahkan itu.

"sacchin?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"Shiroyumi, dia itu Murasakibara Atsushi yg kau cari." Ucap Nijimura sambil menunjuk Murasakibara, Shiroyumi langsung tersenyum.

"ah! Murasakibara – kun ya?"

"eh?~kau siapa?~"

"aku Shiroyumi Tsuyuki. Salam kenal." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"souka~lalu, Akachin Sacchin kemana?" tanya Murasakibara yg acuh tak acuh.

"dia sudah pulang. Kau mencari snackmu kan?" Tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi berlari ke bench untuk mengambil 1 kantong besar berisi Snack.

"iya. Snackku dimana?" tanya Murasakibara. Shiroyumi langsung menyerahkan kantong besar.

"hai. Douzo Murasakibara – kun." Murasakibara tersenyum lebar dengan muka malasnya.

"yey. Arigato Kichin~" Shiroyumi tersenyum kembali sambil menatap Murasakibara yg sedang mengunyah makanan, dan dua orang itu? Ia menunjukkan kecemburuan.

"_Murasakibara, jangan panggil nama kecilnya!" _Ucap Akashi dan Nijimura dalam batin mereka secara bersamaan. Tapi sayang, kecemburuan mereka tak dirasakan oleh 2 orang yg tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing.

"_Dia itu..." _Shiroyumi menatap Murasakibara dengan seksama

"_sikap dan penampilannya..."_ dia masih menatap Murasakibara yg masih asik dengan snacknya. BLUSH!

"_seperti anak kecil! Ka..kawai!"_ Muka Shiroyumi langsung memerah. Akashi yg berada disampingnya heran dengan kelakuan Shiroyumii.

"Tsuyuki, ada apa?" tanya Akashi, tapi Shiroyumi mengabaikannya.

"Nee. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Mu-chan'?" tanya Shiroyumi, Murasakibara hanya menoleh sebentar.

"hmm, Terserah.." ucapnya malas.

"Horee!" ucap shiroyumi senang sambil menangkat tangannya keatas. Dan semenjak hal itu, Murasakibara selalu dekat dengan Shiroyumi membuat 2 adam yg tampan ini menjadi Galau..

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Wahh! Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan terlalu sedikit, sekali lagi saya minta maaf!

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi ©Kuroko no Basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 4 : rasa sakit

Setelah satu bulan menjadi Manajer

"Uhuk..Uhuk..." disinilah Shiroyumi, terbaring dirumah sakit. Sudah 2 hari Shiroyumi sakit demam, bukan hanya itu saja, pudak, tangan dan pinggangnya remuk, kepalanya juga di perban, rambutnya juga yg dulu hampir sepinggang menjadi pendek sepundak. Kalian mau tahu karna apa?

_Flashback 2 hari yg lalu.._

Hari ini hujan dan lumayan gelap. Langit sudah sesuram ini, apakah dikelas Shiroyumi suram? Tentu saja, tidak. Guru yg mengajari mereka sakit dan memberikan tugas, jadinya siswa/i yg berada dikelas mengabaikan tugas mereka, kecuali Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi yg duduk paling belakang mengerjakan dengan tenang sambil memasang earphone dan mendengar lagu kesukaannya, mencueki semua siswa yg berada disana yg sedang bersenang – senang, ia tak mau mengecewakan ayahnya, itulah yg berada dipikiran Shiroyumi. Kalian tahu? Ini sudah 2 minggu semenjak Shiroyumi menjadi di bullying oleh siswi yg hampir seluruh sekolah ini. Karena apa? Tentu saja mereka iri dengan Shiroyumi yg dekat dengan Akashi dan Nijimura sang adam berparas tampan. Tapi Shiroyumi tetap tak ingin protes dan mengadu pada 2 adam tersebut karna memang dari awal ini bukan salah mereka.

Braakk! Shiroyumi tersentak saat ada seseorang menggebrak mejanya keras. Shiroyumi menatap orang yg menggebrak mejanya.

"Hei Shiroyumi! Ikut kami." Bentak wanita sekelasnya, Izahara Akita dan 4 anak buahnya. Shiroyumi hanya menatapnya sinis, iapun berdiri dan mengikuti Izahara cs. Saat diperjalanan, pengunjung bertambah 3 laki – laki, dan akhirnya mereka sampai digedung paling ujung.

"Kalian bertiga jagalah diluar." Perintah Izahara kepada 3 laki – laki yg tadi mengikuti mereka. 3 laki – laki itu keluar meninggalkan 6 gadis yg berada di gedung.

"baiklah. Izahara – san, ada apa?" tanya Shiroyumi yg masih ramah, sebenarnya dia tahu apa yg akan mereka lakukan padanya. Plak! Sebuah tamparan berhasil melesat kepipi kanan mulus Shiroyumi.

"jangan sok akrab deh parasit!" izaharapun menendangnya dan memojokan Shiroyumi ketembok. Izahara menarik kerah Shiroyumi dengan kasar dan menubrukkan Shiroyumi ketembok.

"kau tahu, ini sudah 2 minggu semenjak kami mulai!" sikut kaki Izahara berhasil memukul perut Shiroyumi.

"kenapa kau belum menjauhi mereka!?" Takashipun mulai berbicara dan menjambak kasar rambut Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi hanya diam dan menatap sinis.

"dasar pelacur! Jujur saja, apa kau selalu menggoda mereka berdua?" ucap kasar Shion dan mulai memukul pipi kiri sukses mengeluarkan darah disudut bibir Shiroyumi.

"sebelumnya sudah berapa orang yg menyetubuhimu hah?" ucap Sena. Izahara pun melepaskan kerah Shiroyumi hinggai shiroyumi terjatuh dan terbaring, kesempatan itu tak dilewatkan Raizaki untuk menginjak kepala Shiroyumi sukses membuat kepala Shiroyumi berdarah. Shiroyumi hanya diam..

"dasar wanita jalang." Senapun mulai menendang Shiroyumi kasar.

"semua yg kau lakukan hanya menganggu kehidupan orang, dasar parasit." Ucap Shion.

"kau bau tahu" ucap Sena

"mati sana babi!" Ucap Takashi.

"pergilah dan jangan ganggu!" Ucap Izahara yg menendang kepala Shiroyumi dan membuat kepalanya tersentuh tembok.

"dasar! Apa ibumu adalah seorang jalang?" mata shiroyumi membulat sempurna ketika Shion berbicara seperti itu, ia mulai berbicara

"berhenti.." mereka berlima mengacuhkan Shiroyumi, mereka masih melanjutkan perbincangannya.

"dasar untuk apa kau tanyakan Shion? Tentu saja seorang jalang! Mungkin ibunya sudah mencicipi beberapa laki – laki dan menjual hasilnya, atau jangan – jangan kau anak haram hah?" jawab Izahara, Shiroyumi tidak terima.

"Berhenti!" dia mulai berteriak.

"nee..nee, ibumu pasti sekarang sedang bermain dengan laki – laki dan meninggalkanmu agar kau membusuk!" baiklah ini sudah keterlaluan!

"BERHENTI!" Shiroyumipun bangkit dan meraih kerah Izahara lalu menubruk keras tembok. Sisanya hanya menahan Shiroyumi tapi itu mustahil mereka langsung tersungkur, Shiroyumipun langsung mencekik Izahara dengan satu tangan.

"Siapa yg kau bilang seorang jalang?" tanya Shiroyumi menatap tajam Izahara

"siapa yg kau bilang babi?" tanya Shiroyumi kembali membuat Izahara ketakutan.

"siapa yg kau bilang anak haram?" tanya Shiroyumi dan Izahara mulai kehabisan nafas. Shionpun panik.

"Jiroshi!" 3 orangpun langsung datang ia pun langsung memukul keras Shiroyumi dan Shiroyumi langsung tersungkur. Izahara terlepas dari cengkraman Shiroyumi, mengambil nafas sebisanya.

"k..kau! dasar jalang! pukuli dia!" Teriak Izahara memerintahkan 3 orang tersebut.

"baik!" 3 orang tersebut mulai menendang dan menginjak liar Shiroyumi yg terbaring, Shiroyumi hanya pasrah dan merintih kesakitan. Hujan juga semakin deras, merendam suara Shiroyumi yg berada di gudang. Dilain tempat, 2 pemuda yg berbeda kelas memiliki firasat buruk yg sama, mereka sama – sama mulai khawatir dan bergumam..

'_Semoga Tsuyuki/Shiroyumi baik – baik saja.'_ Batin mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan untuk pulang, siswa – siswi pun mulai berhalulalang keluar dan memakai payung mereka. Ya, saat ini masih Hujan walau tak sederas tadi tapi cukup membasahkan seluruh tubuhmu 10 detik. Akashi berjalan menuju kelas Shiroyumi, mencari seseorang, seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek mendatanginya..

"Akashi – sama, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar sang gadis tersebut, Akashi memang dipanggil suffix –Sama dengan orang yg sama sekali tidak dikenal Akashi.

"apa ada Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi.

"oh! Shiroyumi – san? Dia sudah pergi tadi." Ujar sang gadis tersebut.

"souka.." balas Akashi malas. Iapun pergi dan mulai pergi, padahal dia sengaja menyembunyikan payungnya agar bisa jalan dekat dengan Shiroyumi. Akashipun menghela nafas, diapun berpapasan dengan Nijimura yg sepertinya juga mencari Shiroyumi.

"Akashi, Shiroyumi mana? Kau tak pulang bersamanya?" tanya Nijimura.

"sudah pulang duluan. Memangnya ada apa?" Selidik Akashi.

"tidak ada apa – apa sih. Tumben saja." Balas Santai Nijimura. Mereka berduapun jadi jalan bersama walau hanya sampai gerbang sekolah. Dilain tempat yaitu gedung gudang sudah ternoda darah, surai rambutpun juga bertaburan dimana – mana. Shiroyumi? Dia terlihat mengenaskan, wajah babak belur, rambut tergunting tak rapi, baju sudah sangat berantakkan dan kusam, tapi dia hanya terdiam. 8 orang didepannya hanya menatap puas untuk hari ini.

"yah, akan kusisakan. Jika besok kau belum menjauhi mereka berdua, aku akan mengundulimu dan mungkin menelanjangimu!" ujar Izahara. Shiroyumi hanya diam.

"hahahahah! Apa kau tahu jalang? Bukan hanya kami yg ingin melakukan ini tapi hampir sebagian sekolah ini berharap agar kami melakukan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Izahara kembali, tetap saja dia hanya Diam.

"kau memang lebih pantas musnah!"ujar Shion.

"Dagh Shiroyumi – chan! Ini tasmu, sudah baik kami membawakannya." Ujar sena sambil melempar tas Shiroyumi dan pergi meninggalkan Shiroyumi yg masih terbaring lemas. Shiroyumi perlahan bangkit.

"Huh~ lebih baik aku pulang sebelum ayah pulang." Ujar Shiroyumi sambil mengambil tas dan pergi meninggalkan Sekolah yg sudah sepi. Saat diperjalan, Shiroyumi ditatap mengenaskan oleh orang – orang yg melewatinya di jalan. Shiroyumi hanya diam dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, berharap sang ayah belum pulang, membiarkan hujan yg sudah menyiramnya sampai kulitnya memutih. Setelah sampai, Shiroyumi membuka pintu yg tak terkunci, dia sadar jika ayahnya sudah pulang. Kali ini Shiroyumi berharap agar ayahnya tak dapat menyambutnya.

"tadaima~" ujar Shiroyumi sambil membuka pintu dan sepatu, memopong tubuhny yg lemas ke tembok. Ayahnya muncul, memakai celemek yg sepertinya habis memasak.

"Tsuyuki okae-..! Tsuyuki kau kenapa?!" ujar sang ayah yg panik, bagaimana tidak, baju sudah tergunting sana – sini, tubuh babak belur, rambut berantakan, darah keluar dari kulitnya, kulitnya juga memucat. Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum lembut kepada sang ayah.,

"hanya sedikit keseleo kok." Setelah berkata itu, pandangan Shiroyumi gelap.

_Flashback end._

Shiroyumi menatap langit orange yg ditemani sang ayah. Sang ayah masih kesal karena anaknya ini tak mau mengatakan siapa dalangnya padahal sudah dipaksa, tapi yasudahlah. Ia pun memecahakan keheningan.

"Tsuyuki – chan, apa ada yg sakit?" tanya sang Ayah dengan muka cemas. Shiroyumi Tersenyum.

"Tidak, ayah." Karna melihat kelakuan anaknya itu, orang yg bermarga sama itu hanya menghela nafas, lalu mengelus lembut surai hitam anaknnya sambil tersenyum.

"mattaku, walau kau babak belur kau tetap tersenyum ya?" ujar sang ayah, Shiroyumi hanya tertawa.

"hahaha..ayah ini." Sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"baiklah..Putri ayah ini mau dibelikan apa?" tawar ayahnya. Shiroyumi melepaskan pelukannya, memasang pose berpikir..

"hmm...ah! Vanilla Softcake!" ujarnya dengan Semangat. Ayah hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayah beli dulu ya, jangan kemana – kemana." Peringatan sang ayah. Saat ayah mau pergi tangannya di cegat.

"ayah. Cium keningnya mana?" ujar Shiroyumi sambil memasang muka melas. Sang ayah langsung tertawa.

"hahaha iya iya." Sang ayahpun mencium kening anaknya dengan lembut lalu pergi untuk membeli Softcake pesanan anaknya.

Lalu dilain tempat yaitu di Gym, anak – anak basket sudah pulang, menyisakan 12 orng yg masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Tak lupa juga, terdapat 2 anak manusia yg mengkhawatirkan pujaan hatinya. Akashi menatap kosong lantai, dia benar – benar bosan. Sudah 2 hari Shiroyumi tak masuk membuatnya sesuram ini, bahkan main shogi dengan Midorimapun, dia masih saja badmood. walau belum bisa dikalahkan sih.

"Haahh~~" hela nafas berat dari akashi. sepertinya Akashi sedang tidak mood bermain basket juga, buktinya ia memantul – mantulkan bola basket tak jelas. midorima yg sedari tadi disampingnya menatap bingung dengan kelakuannya ini.

"kau kenapa Akashi?" tanya midorima.

"tak apa." Singkat jelas padat.

"lalu sudah dapat kabar dari Shiroyumi – san?" tanya midorima kembali.

"belum." Jawab Akashi pendek.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak kerumahnya? Bukannya aku peduli denganmu ya!" tanya midorima kembali dengan Tsunderenya.

"aku tak tahu rumahnya. ayahnya selalu melarangku untuk ke rumah." Jawabnya dengan tak niat. Midorimapun menghela nafas, iapun membenarkan kacamatanya.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tanya momoi? Mungkin dia tahu." Saran Midorima.

'_Hmm benar juga..'_ Akashi mengangguk. Akashi dan Midorima berjalan menuju sudut lapangan yg terdapat 4 mahluk yg sedang duduk, Momoi, Aomine, Haizaki dan Murasakibara.

"Momoi." tanya Akashi. Momoipun menoleh

"iya? Ada apa Akashi – kun?" tanya Momoi.

"Kau tahu alamat rumah Tsuyuki?" – Akashi. Momoi langsung memasang muka bingung.

"eh? Tidak tahu, harusnya Akashi – kun yg lebih tahu daripada aku." Ujar Momoi. Akashi hanya menghela nafas berat. Midorimapun membuka mulut karna penasaran apa yg dilakukan oleh 4 mahluk yang beda surai tersebut.

"daripada itu, kenapa kalian mengumpul seperti ini? – nanodayo"

"Satsuki mau bilang sesuatu." Ujar Aomine. Akashi dan Midorimapun ikut berjongkok.

"baiklah kami ikut mendengarkan." Ujar Akashi.

"hei Momoi, memang besok ada apa?." Perintah Haizaki tak sabaran.

"benar Sacchin, Krauss~Krauss~aku penasaran." Ujar Murasakibara sambil memeluk snacknya. Semuanyapun menjadi serius mendengarkan Momoi, Momoipun mengangguk dan mulai berbicara.

"yah, yang aku dengar, besok para polisi akan datang." Ucap Momoi.

"untuk apa?" tanya Akashi yg mulai tertarik.

"kau belum tahu ya? Tadi pagi, Di gudang yg tak terpakai itu ditemukan Noda Darah dan helaian rambut hitam yg banyak. Karna takutnya itu kasus pembunuhan makanya sampai sekarang belum dibersihkan." Ujar Momoi. Akashi hanya menatap aneh, Aomine dan Haizaki saling berpeluk karna ketakutan, Murasakibara hanya terdiam dan mulai melanjutkan makan kembali. Sedangkan ditengah lapangan, ada beberapa anggota starter yg sednag melihat kaptennya sepertinya sedang galau.

"Hei Kapten kau kenapa? Kau memikirkan manajer Shiro ya?" tanya sang SG yaitu Todoroki Souma, Nijimura hanya mendelik dan menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"apaan sih? Tidak kok." Jawab malas Nijimura sambil menatap SGnya.

"jangan begitu. Kau berbeda atmosfir tahu." Ledek sang Manajer yg saru angkatan dengan Nijimura sekaligus sahabat kecilnya, Taneshima Kyoko.

"entahlah aku bingung, Kyoko." Ucap tak niat dari Nijimura.

"ciiee~ciiee~~cepat tembak, nanti direbut Akashi loh.."Ledek sang Center (Jun Souta) lalu dihadiahi lemparan bola dari sang kapten.

"Diam ah." Semuapun hanya tertawa. Lalu sang Clucth Shooter Teikou ( Tadakuni Yoshitake) mengingat sesuatu.

"oh iya, saat aku ke Rumah sakit menjenguk kakakku, aku seperti melihat Shiroyumi – san, tapi rambutnya enggak panjang." Penjelasan dari Tadakuni.

"hei jangan nakutin Kapten kita. Kasihan tahu." Ledek Jun kemudian dihadiahi kembali dari sang kapten yg bersemu.

"Apaan sih!" bentak Nijimura, Taneshima hanya tertawa.

"hmm daripada seperti ini. Gabung sama anak kelas 1 yuk! Kayaknya lagi menceritakan hal seram deh." Saran Taneshima sambil menunjuk rombongan anak kelas 1.

"hmm ayo.." jawab Nijimura, mereka semuapun pergi menuju rombongan anak kelas 1.

"hey anak kelas 1, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Jun.

"cerita hantu Aoi – senpai." Balas Aomine yg masih memeluk Haizaki. Momoipun menghadiahi Jitakan pada Aomine.

"Ahomine – kun! Ini bukan cerita hantu!" Aomine meringis Sakit sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Itte! Satsuki kau apa – apaan sih!?" tanyanya. Karna tak sabar Nijimura mulai membuka mulut.

"jadi apa yg sedang kalian bicarakan?" ucap Nijimura. Midorimapun membalasnya.

"Momoi bilang, besok polisi akan datang karna tempat gudang banyak noda darah dan Rambut begitu, makanya gudang itu sampai sekarang belum dibersihkan– Nanodayo." Ujar Midorima. Entah mengapa, Nijimura langsung mengingat kata – kata Tadakuni dan mulai berfirasat buruk kembali.

"Akashi ikut aku!" sambil meraih tangan Akashi lalu menggeret Akashi.

"eh cotto!" Akashi berontak tapi sepertinya percuma dan Akhirnya Akashi hanya mengikuti Nijimura, yg lainnya juga mengikuti Nijimura dibelakang.

BRAAKK! Nijimura mendobrak pintu Gudang. Bau anyirpun mulai menyengat, membuat semua yg mengikuti Nijimura langsung sweatdrop. Nijimurapun menuju tempat yg tadi dibicarakan, akashi dan yg lain hanya mengikuti sambil menutup hidung. Mereka semua melihat banyak bercak darah dan helaian Rambut, Akashi dan Nijimura langsung meraih helaian rambut yg bercampur darah.

"Akashi ini.." ujar Nijimura tak percaya.

"ini Rambut Tsuyuki!" jawab Akashi.

"Jadi...Yuu – chan..dibunuh?" tanya Momoi yg mulai menangis.

" mungkin.." yg lain hanya menatap tak percaya dan mulai membayangkan aneh – aneh. Nijimurapun beralih ke Tadakuni.

"Tadakuni! Rumah sakit mana yg kau maksud?!" tanya Nijimura yg sekarang sudah sangat panik.

"Ru..Rumah Sakit Tokyo di prefektur 9." Nijimurapun langsung berlari, Akashipun mengikutinya..

"Shouzo! Tunggu!" teriak Taneshima.

"Akashi/ -Kun!" Teriak Aomine dan Momoi yg sepertinya percuma, 2 laki – laki itu sudah pergi dan menghilang pandangan. Mereka yg tersisa disana mulai memutuskan kerumah sakit yg dituju 2 orang tersebut. Sedangkan lain tempat dan waktu, Shiroyumi menyantap cake vanillanya dengan tenang dan senang sambil menunggu Ayahnya yg membeli minum.

"Kyaa~enaknya Vanilla " Shiroyumipun mengambil Vanila cakenya kembali dan tak sadar jika ada 2 pria sekarang menuju kekamarnya. BRAAKKK! PRAANNNGGG!

"SHIROYUMI!/TSUYUKI!" panggil Akashi dan Nijimura serempak. Sedangkan Shiroyumi menatap Cakenya yg baru dimakan setengah jatuh terkulai menempel lantai.

"Vanilla Cakeku! Mou siapa sih yang berteriak!?" ujar Shiroyumi lalu menatap yg sekarang 2 laki – laki menuju tempatnya.

"Akashi – kun? Nijimura – senpai?" tanya Shiroyumi yg masih terkejut. 2 adam itu menghampiri Shiroyumi yang masih kebingungan.

"Kau tak apa?!" tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi mengangguk.

"Apa ada yg parah!?" tanya Nijimura. Shiroyumi menggeleng.

"Syukurlah!" serempak 2 pemuda itu, Shiroyumi hanya Sweat drop.

"apaan sih kalian ini?" Keluh Shiroyumi. Beberapa menit kemudian orang – orang yg mengikuti 2 pemuda tadi ikut muncul.

"semuanya.." segerombolan itu menghampiri Shiroyumi.

"Shiroyumi kamu kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Yu- chan! Kamu nggak papa?" Tanya Momoi langsung mendekap pundak Shiroyumi.

"Iya, aku nggak papa sih. Tenang saja. Yg penting jangan mendekap keras – keras." Jelas Shiroyumi. Momoipun langsung melonggarkan dekapannya. Para senpai dan yg berada disitu menatap nanar Shiroyumi yg dulunya sangat sehat, kini sedikit pucat dengan perban dimana – dimana. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ayah Shiroyumi datang.

"wah..wah selamat datang." Sambut ayah.

"Ojii – san?" tanya Akashi. Sang ayah hanya terkejut dan memberikan senyum hangat pada tuannya ini.

"Tuan Muda Akashi, sudah lama tak bertemu." Ucap sang ayah. yg lain hanya heran karna Akashi dipanggil Tuan Muda.

" 'Tuan Muda Akashi.' ?" ucap mereka sambil menatap Akashi dengan terkejut minus untuk 2 orang yg bermarga Shiroyumi, Akashi mencuekkan pandangan dari rekan – rekan basketnya.

"Ojii – san sebenarnya apa yg terjadi pada Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi langsung to the point.

"maaf ya Tuan Muda Akashi. Saya juga tak tahu, 2 hari yg lalu Tsuyuki – chan pulang hujan – hujannan dengan banyak luka, saat saya tanyakan dia kenapa, dia bilang 'Hanya keseleo kok ayah.' Begitu." Jelas Sang ayah.

"hanya?" ucap mereka semua sambil sweat drop. Sedangkan Shiroyumi langsung jaw drop.

'_Acca...' _Ujar Shiroyumi dalam hati.

"Tak mungkin! Jadi mereka, benar – benar melakukannya?" Kata Momoi dengan sedikit teriak, yg diteriakpun langsung ditatap oleh semua orang yg disana minus Shiroyumi Tsuyuki yg sudah berkeringat dingin, yg takut karna rahasia ini akan terbongkar. Shiroyumi tak ingin masalahnya ini terdengar oleh orang – orang dekat dan tersayangnya, apalagi Ayahnya.

"melakukan apa?" tanya mereka serempak.

"yah ini yg aku dengar, Kelompok W5 melakukan pembullyingan oleh salah satu siswi. Tapi tak kusangka, Yu – chan yg jadi korban." Jelas Momoi dengan gaya seorang detective. 2 adam yg sedang memperebutkan Shiroyumi langsung mengeluarkan aura yg dibilang mengerikan.

"Apa itu benar Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi sambil memberikan tatapan deathglare pada Shiroyumi, sedangkan yg ditatap hanya mengalihkan pandangan.

"tapi apa itu 'W5'?" tanya Nijimura pada Momoi.

"anggota perempuan yg berlima, anggotanya dari kelas 1 – D semua yaitu Izahara Akita sebagai ketuanya, Shion Mei, Sena Reika, Takashi Senata dan Raizaki Mika." Penjelasan Momoi.

"apa kau tahu kenapa mereka melakukan itu kepada Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi yg kini menatap Momoi

"kalau itu.." momoi mengangkat bahu, mengirim sinyal 'tidak tahu.' Tapi Taneshima langsung memangku wajahnya.

"sepertinya aku tahu." 2 adam dan semua orang yg berada didalam sana menatap Taneshimaa.

"jadi alasannya pa, Kyoko?" tanya Nijimura, Taneshimapun langsung membuka mulut.

"Dari kelasku banyak yg suka dengan Shou - chan dan Akashi, dan dengan tak jelas mereka seperti berkata 'Hei! Aku sudah membayar mereka untuk menghajar anak itu.' Begitu.." jelas taneshima. Shiroyumipun langsung kicep.

"Shiroyumi/Tsuyuki..apa itu benar?" ucap Akashi dan Nijimura secara bersamaan. Yg ditanya hanya takut sambil tersenyum.

"Etto.." mau menjawab tapi agak ragu, batin Shiroyumi. Akashi dan Nijimura kembali menanyakannya lagi.

"Jawab Shiroyumi/Tsuyuki. Apa itu benar?" baiklah. Shiroyumi bingung harus berbuat apa. Ayah yg sedari tadi tersenyum kini memasang wajah serius, menunggu jawaban dari sang anak.

"mou, sudahlah, aku tidak apa – apa kok! Aku baik – baik saja." Ucap Shiroyumi dengan senyum semangat 45(?). mereka yg menatap Shiroyumi hanya memandang diam.

"lihat. Ya ayah ya? Jangan laporkan mereka." Rujuk Shiroyumi pada ayahnya.

"kenapa?" tanya sang ayah masih memasang wajah serius.

"karna aku sudah memaafkan mereka. Mereka juga masih labil, jadi yah...bagaimana ya? Pokoknya aku sudah memaafkan mereka semua." Shiroyumi harus mencegah sang ayah. karna shiroyumi tahu, jika ayahnya sangat sadistic jika berhubungan dirinya. Ayahnyapun menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

"mattaku. Anak ayah ini, jika kau bilang begitu ayah takkan akan melaporkannya." Ucap sang ayah yg berhasil membuat semua orang yg berada disana terkaget.

"benarkah!?" ucap mereka serempak. Ayah hanya mengangguk.

"tunggu paman! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Masa paman membiarkan mereka semua!?" tanya Nijimura yg tidak menerima keputusan sang ayah Shiroyumi ini. Sang ayah hanya mengangguk.

"Ojii – san, apa kau tak marah? Anak semata wayangmu ini, babak belur karna hal sepele. Apa kau tak marah?" tanya Akashi yg juga tak terima.

"tentu saja aku marah, aku bahkan ingin melakukan apa yg mereka lakukan pada anakku. Tapi, karna Tsuyuki – chan melarangku untuk melakukannya, jadi takkan kulakukan." Ucap sang ayah dengan tenang dan senyum lembut, membuat semua orang disana minus Akashi, Nijimura, murasakibara dan Shiroyumi bersemu merah.

"tapi.." tanya Nijimura. Karna sang ayah tidak maumelanjutkan perdebatannya ini, iapun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"wah, Laki – laki bersurai ungu itu menantuku ya? Tampan juga." Ungkap sang ayah sambil menunjuk suatu object.

"hah? Apa maksud paman?" . Akashi dan yg lainnya menoleh kearah yg ditunjuk. Mulut Murasakibara dan mulut Shiroyumi belepotan Krim, cake yg dipegang Shiroyumipun Cuma satu. Pemandangan yg seharusnya 'karna mereka semua sibuk dengan penjelasan sang ayah, akhirnya Shiroyumi jail pada Murasakibara dengan menempelkan potongan cake vanilla kemulut murasakibara, dan akhirnya murasakibara juga membalas perbuatan Shiroyumi itu' malah dikira 'Shiroyumi sedang menyuapi Murasakibara dengan mulutnya."

"..."hening..kacamata midorima retak, Aomine dan anggota Starter jaw drop, sang ayah, Momoi dan Taneshima langsung berteriak 'Kyaaa~manisnya', sedangkan Nijimura dan Akashi...

BRUUKKK! DUGG! Tapak kaki milik Akashi dan Nijimurapun Sukses tertera diwajah murasakibara.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MURASAKIBARA!?" teriak mereka berdua.

"Itte!" murasakibara langsung tewas dilantai.

"Mu – chan!" teriak Shiroyumi. Keadaan rumah sakit yg seharusnya tenang malah berisik..

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi ©Kuroko no Basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 5 : aku memaafkan mereka

Pagi ini seperti biasa. Cuacanya cerah, suasananya sejuk, dan sangat damai membuat orang – orang akan merasa lebih tenang, Tapi hal itu tak dirasakan oleh gadis bersurai hitam panjang ini. matanya merah, kelopaknya berkantung dan wajahnya pucat. Trek, ia menata sarapan mereka bertiga. Tunggu, 'bertiga'?

"Tsuyuki kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." Tanya orang berambut crimson.

"jika kau sakit lebih baik kau tak usah sekolah Shiroyumi." ucap si rambut raven yg lebih tua setahun dari mereka berdua. Shiroyumi hanya menatap mereka dengan muka ngantuk.

"serius nih?" ucapnya despressi. Ya, 2 orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan Nijimura Shouzo, 2 adam tampan yg memperebutkan hati dari Shiroyumi Tsuyuki. Lalu sedang apa mereka dirumah Tsuyuki?...tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Shiroyumi, Mereka hanya menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang.

"hei apa kalian berdua serius akan tinggal disini?" tanya Shiroyumi sekali lagi. Kedua adam itu menatap Shiroyumi secara bersamaan.

"tentu." Jawab mereka serempak, Mereka kembali menyantap sarapannya, Shiroyumi hanya speechless mendengar jawaban mereka. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus hidup satu rumah dengan 2 orang adam yg sama sekali bukan saudaranya dengan jangka waktu sebulan! Bagaimana ini terjadi?

Flashback 1 hari yang lalu...

"HEHHH!?" Teriak Shiroyumi, menghancurkan keheningan malam. Tak percaya dengan keputusan ayahnya.

"ke..kenapa ayah?" tanya Shiroyumi dengan wajah shocknya. Ayahnya berdehem pelan.

"karena Ayah akan mengawal tuan besar Akashi ke Amerika selama sebulan. Jadi Tuan muda Akashi akan tinggal disini selama sebulan. Lagipula kalian sebentar lagi akan ujian akhir semester bukan? Kalian bisa belajar bersama." Jelas sang Ayah, Akashi hanya mengangguk – angguk.

"aku bisa mengerti jika hal itu tapi..." Shiroyumi mengeratkan tangannya.

"kenapa Nijimura – senpai ada disini?!" tanya Shiroyumi sambil menunjuk Nijimura di depannya.

"benar paman. Diriku sendiri sudah cukup membuat Tsuyuki aman." Ucap Akashi tanpa Dosa.

"bukan itu yang kumaksud!" elak Shiroyumi, Nijimura hanya diam.

"Nijimura – kun disini, karena dia lebih tua dari kalian dan bisa dibilang ia akan menggantikan posisi ayah. Kalian juga bisa menanyakan tentang pelajaran saat belajar nanti." Jelas sang ayah. Shiroyumi hanya Shock mendengar itu sedangkan Akashi mengeluhkan suara tak terima hal tersebut.

Flashback end

Dan beginilah sekarang, Shiroyumi jadi tak bisa tidur karena terlalu tegang, membuat wajah cantiknya terhias dengan kelopak mata hitam dan berkantung.

"hei cepat, nanti kita telat." Ucap Nijimura sambil menunggu Shiroyumi yang masih memakai sepatu bersama Akashi.

"iya...iya." balas Shiroyumi tak niat. Setelah ia mengunci pintunya ia bergegas menuju Nijimura dan Akashi.

"Ayo." Ucap Akashi dengan senyum menawannya bertujuan ingin menarik perhatian dari Shiroyumi tapi hasilnya nihil. Shiroyumi Hanya tersenyum biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRRIIIINGG! Suara bel menggema seluruh diruangan disekolah. Suara itu disambut meria oleh anak – anak yang langsung bergegas dengan urusannya masing – masing.

"Hah~~" lenguh Shiroyumi sambil menatap bunga pohon sakura lewat jendela kelasnya. Ia memangku dagunya, merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"_hah~ tenangnya. Semua rasa kantukku menghilang seketika."_ Batin Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum lembut. Bruk! Pandangan Shiroyumi teralihkan menuju ke sumber suara tadi. Ia melihat beberapa orang mengerubungi sesuatu dilapangan.

"_itu...ada apa?" _tanya batin Shiroyumi. ia mulai menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya.

"Rasakan ini!"

"hahahaha! Bagaimana rasanya? Apa enak!?"

"Akita – chan aku takut!"

"ma..maafkan kami!" Shiroyumi mendengar itu kaget dan langsung bergegas menuju lapangan. Ia berlari cepat dan mengabaikan orang – orang yg menatapinya heran.

"Tsu - ..!" ia mengabaikan Akashi yg menyapanya dikoridor. Anggota basket yg bersama akashi mengerjap bingung.

"Shiroyumi – san kenapa buru – buru?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi melangkahkan kaki kearah jendela koridor, mereka semua mengikuti Akashi.

"itu kan..." ucap Momoi, Akashi menganguk.

"yosha, ternyata Shiroyumi ingin ikutan ya?" ungkap Aomine kegeringan.

"Aomine – kun ternyata bodoh ya?" ucap Kuroko tanpa dosa. Muncullah perempatan dikeningnya.

"kau bilang apa Tetsu!?" tanya kesal Aomine.

"bukankah sudah kelihatan jika Shiroyumi – san ingin menolong mereka? Benarkan Akashi – kun?." Jelas Kuroko, Akashi hanya menatap keluar, memandang gerumulan orang itu.

"yah kita lihat saja." Balas Akashi sambil tersenyum. Mereka semua melihat kearah jendela.

"ya ampun. Jika dia ingin menolong mereka, aku akan mendeklarasikan jika 'Shiroyumi Tsuyuki adalah orang terbodoh yang mau menyelamatkan musuhnya.'" Pletak! Momoi memukul kepala Aomine berkali – kali.

"Itte! Sakit Satsuki!" ucap Aomine. Momoi mendengus kesal.

"Aomine – kun kaulah yang paling bodoh! Terima ini!" ucap Satsuki masih memukul kepala Aomine.

"Itu benar Minechin. Kichin takkan melakukan hal bodoh itu seperti balas dendam." Jelas Murasakibara sambil memakan Snacknya.

"kalian semua diam." Perintah Akashi, mereka semua langsung diam. Lalu dilain tempat.

"jadi mereka sudah mulai." Ucap Nijimura sambil memangku dagunya. Ia dan kawan – kawannya melihatnya dari jendela kelasnya. Dengan hembusan angin menerpa mereka berdua.

"perbuatan mereka berlima memang sudah keterlaluan. Mereka harus merasakan perbuatannya." Ujar Taneshima disamping Nijimura. Sedang asik melihat tontonannya, Nijimura melihat Shiroyumi mendekati kerumunan itu.

"apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" ucap Taneshima yang sepertinya juga melihat Shiroyumi berlari.

"entahlah. Lebih baik kita lihat saja."

"apa jangan – jangan ia ingin ikutan?" ucap Tadakuni. Jun menyikutnya.

"bodoh! tentu saja, mana ada orang yg menerima perlakuan seperti itu." jelas Jun.

"ma..masa sih?" ucap Todorki tak percaya.

"tidak." Nijimura membuka suara.

"Menurutku Shiroyumi malah melakukan sebaliknya." Ucap Nijimura kembali.

"yah kita lihat saja sampai akhir." Jelas Mizuki sang Small Forward. Lalu dilapangan..

"Makan ini!"

"dasar Sampah!" mereka semua melemparkan tepung dan sampah ke depan mereka. Depan mereka ada siapa? Mereka yg membullying Shiroyumi dengan brutal.

"Hentikan!" teriak Izahara.

"ini adalah balasan untuk semua kalian perbuatan! Bahkan kami rasa ini belum cukup!" mereka mengguyur gadis – gadis itu. Izahara sangat marah dan ingin membalas mereka tapi apa daya? Mereka tak cukup memiliki kekuatan.

"terima ini!" seseorang melempar bangku ke arah Izahara. Izahara hanya menutup matanya, berharap dapat meringankan rasa sakitnya. Brakk! Kursi itu mengenainya, tapi bukan mengenai Izahara, melainkan..

"Shiroyumi/Tsuyuki!" teriak Akashi dan Nijimura dengan serempak. Mereka semua langsung terdiam dan memandang Shiroyumi.

"Hentikan semua!" teriak Shiroyumi sambil menahan rasa sakit pundaknya yang habis kena lemparan bangku untuk melindungi Izahara.

"jika kalian seperti ini, bukankah kalian sama saja dengan mereka?" jelas Shiroyumi. Izahara berdiri.

"Jangan Munafik kau Shiroyumi!" teriak Izahara. Mereka semua menatap Izahara dengan tatapan tak percaya termasuk mereka yang melihat dari jendela. Kini mereka semua jadi tontonan satu sekolahan.

"kau yang merencanakan semua ini kan!? Kau dendam pada kamikan!? Jangan berlagak kau tak tahu apa – apa!" teriak Izahara.

"o..oy akita, he..hentikan itu!" ucap Takashi dengan nada agak takut. Tapi izahara mengacuhkan Takashi.

"kau berlagak menjadi pahlawan kami dan ingin mendengar permintaan maaf dan terimakasih kami kan?! Jangan harap kami melakukan itu!" teriak Izahara menggila. Shiroyumi hanya diam, keadaan sekolah kini hening terdengar jika beberapa orang mengerutuki Izahara.

"hei kau..eh?" saat Izahara ingin membentak Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi mengulurkan tangannya. Shiroyumi tersenyum lembut..

"ayo." Ujar Shiroyumi. Senyuman Shiroyumi membuat Izahara terpesona sejenak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tetap membenci Shiroyumi.

"berengsek apa yang kau lakukan!?" ucap Kasar Izahara, Shiroyumi hanya diam.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan – ..."

"aku tak mengharapkannya."

"eh!?" – Izahara terbelalak kaget. Bukan hanya Izahara saja tapi semua yang ada disana juga kaget dengan reaksi biasa – biasa saja.

"aku juga sudah melupakan semua perbuatan kalian dan Aku juga tak terlalu peduli dengan itu. jadi sekarang kau harus dibawa ke UKS." Jelas Shiroyumi tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Izahara hampir menyerah, tapi ia tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"ja..jangan bercanda! Aku tak -..." Shiroyumi memotong perkataan Izahara.

"apa kau tak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan Shion – san?" Izahara menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Shion sahabat masa kecilnya begitu ketakutan dan shock. Izahara mengretakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Merasa kalah terhadap Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi berjalan menghampiri Shion yg memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Shion menatap Shiroyumi dengan ketakutan dan shock. Shiroyumi mengulurkan tangannya.

"tenang saja, Semua akan baik – baik saja. Ayo." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum lembut. Shion mengeluarkan air mata, ingin membalas uluran Shiroyumi, tapi tubuhnya tiba – tiba oleng.

"Shion – san/Mei – chan!" ucap Shiroyumi dan Izahara secara bersamaan. Raizaki menangkap tubuh Shion yang lemah.

"tubuhnya panas." Ucap Raizaki sambil memegang keningnya. Izahara mendekatinya.

"dia pasti Shock." Jelas Izahara tanpa memikirkan pandangan orang – orang.

"biar aku yang menggendongnya!" ucap Shiroyumi, Izahara memotong perkataannya.

"tidak!" - Izahara

"apa kau masih..'' - Shiroyumi

"bahumu terlukakan? Kau juga harus diobati." Ucap Izahara sambil menggendong Shion dipunggungnya. Mereka berempat berdiri.

"kami sangat menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Jika kalian ingin membalas perbuatan kami. Datanglah kepadaku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Izahara sambil membungkuk bertanda minta maaf. Mereka semuua tertakjub kaget melihat Izahara melakukan itu. izahara mengacuhkan pandangan mereka semua dan mulai meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Shiroyumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ya ampun kau ini. bahumu terluka lagikan.'' Ucap Nijimura sambil melihat Shiroyumi yang terkapar lemah disofa, diruang tamunya.

"ra..rasa sakitnya ba..baru terasa." Ucap Shiroyumi, Akashi menghela nafas. Nijimura menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang.

"makanya, jika bertindak pikirkan dulu resikonya." Jelas Akashi.

"tapi akhirnya bahagiakan?" jelas Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua mengeyitkan alis.

"keluarga Izahara – san, mengalami Broken Home sejak ia masih kecil dan ia menjadi korban kekerasan di keluarganya. Makanya sejak itu ia mulai menjadi seperti sekarang." Jelas Shiroyumi masih terbaring mebelakangi mereka berdua.

"kau tahu sampai situ?" ucap Nijimura.

"tentu saja. Aku adalah Manajer Teikou yang ahli dalam mengambil Informasi dengan cepat dan menyusun Strategi. Lagipula aku sudah memaafkan mereka." Ucap bangga Shiroyumi, mereka berdua hanya tesenyum. Shiroyumi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"ngoomong – ngomong Akashi – kun, oleskan obat dibahu bawahku dong. Tanganku tak nyampe nieh." Pinta Shiroyumi. Trek! Cangki yg dipegang Nijimura retak sedangkan buku Akashi jatuh tterkulai kebawah. mereka hening dan membatu.

"'ada apa?" tanya Shiroyumi tanpa dosa.

"baik." Jawab Akashi cepat. Nijimura jadi Sweatdrop. Akashi dan Shiroyumi bangkit dari soofa dan muulai berjalan kekamar Shiroyumi.

"memangnya tanganmu tak sampai kebahumu apa?" Tanya Nijimura.

"bukankah sudah kubilang? Tanganku tak sampai ke bahu bawahku. Ayo Akashi" ajak Shiroyumi. mereka berdua meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih Jawdrop diruang Tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

"i..itte." rintih Shiroyumi, Akashi masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"jangan bergerak, Tsuyuki. Jika kau bergerak akan susah nantinya." Jelas Akashi.

"habis Akashi – kun tak pelan – pelan sih! A..ah! pelan – pelan Akashi – kun!" jelas Shiroyumi sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, meremas bantal yang ia pegang, Akashi hanya mendengus.

"ini sudah pelan Tsuyuki, kau saja yang terlalu sensitive." Ucap Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tsuyuki hanya diam dan menahan semua rasa sakitnya.

"memangnya sesakit itu ya?" tanya cemas Akashi. Shiroyumi menoleh kebelakang.

"apanya?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"memar ini. apa rasanya sakit sekali?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi. Akashi mengoleskan obat ke pundak Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi meringis sakit.

"be..begitulah." jawab Shiroyumi. mereka berdua hening. tangan Shiroyumi bergetar dan bekeringat.

"_Loh aku ini kenapa? Jantungku kenapa berdebar – debar? Kenapa aku gugup?" _batin Shiroyumi dengan kegelisahan yang menyelimutinya. Akashi masih tetap dengan kegiatannya. Blussh! Wajah Shiroyumi memerah seketika saat bayangan mesum terlintas dipikirannya. Akashi mengecup punggung Shiroyumi, menjilat dan mengigitnya, membuat Shiroyumi mendesahkan namanya, Akashi tersenyum lebut dan membisikkan kata – kata manis dan menggoda tepat ditelinga Shiroyumi membuat Shiroyumi teran – PLAAKK! Shiroyumi memukul pipinya sendiri, membuat Akashi terkejut.

"ada apa Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi heran.

"_Tsuyuki! Dia ini sahabatmu! Tak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu! dan kenapa pikiran seperti ini terlintas dikepalaku!? Aku bukan anak mesum" _batin Shiroyumi panik. Akashi menyeringai melihat kelakuan gadisnya ini.

"_Biar kutebak. Dia pasti membayangkan - ..." _batin Akashi. Chu!

"Hiiiii!" Tubuh Shiroyumi menegang seketika saat Akashi mengecup punggungnya.

"a..akashi – kun! Ka..kau sedang apa?!" tanya Shiroyumi sambil menengok kebelakang. Akashi tersenyum lembut dan langsung mendorong Shiroyumi hingga terbaring dikasurnya. Gyut! Akashi memeluk Shiroyumi dengan erat, Shirooyumi tergagap.

"A..A..Akashi – kun! Ke..kena - ..."

"tidurlah." Ucap Akashi.

"eh?" Shiroyumi mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

"kau tak bisa tidurkan? Sekarang tidurlah." Jelas Akashi lembut sambil mengelus kepala Shiroyumi lembut. Semburat merah muuncuul dipipi kenyal Shiroyumi.

"baik."' Ucap Shiroyumi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang akashi. Hembusan nafas Shiroyumi terdengar ditelinga Akashi. Akashi menghela nafas lega mendengarnya.

"_dia sudah tidur. Kalau begitu aku..." _Gyut! Shirooyumi mempererat pelukannya saat akashi ingin meninggalkan Shiroyumi.

"okaachan, ookaachan.." Akashi membuulatkan matanya. Ia kembali berrbaring di samping Shiroyumi. Mengecup lembut kening Shiroyumi.

"Oyasuminasai, Sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Review...


	6. Chapter 6

**Makasih untuk para readers yang telah membaca Fanfic matsu yang satu ini, maaf jika updatenya baru sekarang karena terlalu banyak halangan saat penulisan fanfic, dan jarang balas reviews para readers U_U hehehehe! Silahkan di baca Chapter 6 dimulai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi ©Kuroko no Basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 6 : sesuatu yang luar biasa

Angin sore menerjang tubuh yang terbalut seragam teikou, bisa Shiroyumi rasakan hembusan angin musim dingin disekitarnya, Shiroyumi duduk ditaman ditemani pohon sakura yang sudah gugur bermaksud menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya 2 orang. Dengan earphone hitam ditelinganya mendengar sebuah lagu kesayangan, beberapa kali ia senandungkan, berniat menghilangkan rasa bosan yang menyelimutinya. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke jam tangan merah yang bertengger dilengannya.

"Sudah jam 8. Mereka kemana ya?" gumamnya. Iapun bersender, mendongkak keatas melihat bunga sakura yang mekar.

"indah sekali.." tanpa sadar, orang yang ditunggu Shiroyumi sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Shiro!" ucap sang rambut raven dengan suara sedikit ditinggikan. Shiroyumi menghadap kedepan. Terlihat surai raven dan surai crimson bergoyang menambahkan kesan pesonanya.

"Akashi – kun! Nijimura – senpai!" ucap Shiroyumi sambil melepas erphonenya dan berdiri untuk menyamai mereka, tapi sayang tidak didukung oleh tubuhnya karena tubuhnya memang lebih pendek dari mereka berdua, mengharuskannya untuk terus sedikit mendongkak.

"Tsuyuki, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

"tadi pelatih menambahkan materi." Ucap Akashi dan Nijimura bergiliran, Shiroyumi hanya mnggeleng kecil dan tersenyum lembut.

"Iiie. Aku baru duduk 30 menit yang lalu koq!." Akashi dan Nijimura Sweat drop.

" 'Baru 30 menit yang lalu' ?" gumam Akashi dan Nijimura bersamaan.

"Daripada itu,tadi kau ingin membicarakan sesuatukan?" ucap Nijimura, Akashi menoleh kearah Shiroyumi yang lagi – lagi tersenyum lembut dan cerianya.

"aku ingin ke taman bermain dan kesuatu tempat! Ayo kesana!" ucap semangat sambil menunjuk kearah langit. Akashi dan Nijimura diam dan..

"Ditolak." Balas Akashi dan Nijimura dengan serempak, Shiroyumi langsung pundung.

"kau ini baru sembuh total dari lukamu, kau malah ingin keluyuran."

"lebih baik kau istirahat sebanyak mungkin, Tsuyuki." Omel Nijimura dan Akashi secara bergiliran. Nijimura melangkahkan kakinya menjauh lalu disusul oleh Akashi. Shiroyumi membuka mulut,

"tapi..." Akashi dan Nijimura menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"hari ini tanggal 16 maret, hari ini hari spesial untukku." Akashi membelalakkan matanya sejenak lau tersynum dan menghela Nafas. Ia kini sudah mengerti apa yang Shiroyumi maksud, ia berjalan kearah Shiroyumi.

"baiklah. Aku ikut" ucap Akashi.

"benarkah?" tanya Shiroyumi memastikan, Akashi mengangguk lembut dan meraih tangan kanan Shiroyumi.

"ayo." Ajak Akashi, Shiroyumi mengangguk. Nijimura cemburu apa yang ia lihat sekarang, hatinya panas dan sakit walau hanya sekedar menggengam tangan. Karena tak mau kalah, Nijimura mengambil tangan Kiri Shiroyumi yang menganggur. Shiroyumi menoleh kekirinya.

"aku ikut." Ucap Nijimura dengan malu - mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia tersenyum kembali.

"kenapa?" tanya Akashi sinis.

"sepertinya jalan – jalan tidak buruk juga." ucap Nijimura sambil menghadap kedepan.

"baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan yang di genggam oleh 2 pra yang mulai serius memperebutkan Shiroyumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip...

Kini Shiroyumi, Akashi dan Nijimura telah sampai ditaman bermain yang dimaksud Shiroyumi. taman bermain itu tidak sepi walau taman bermain itu sudah lama berjalan. Ya, ini tempat Akashi dan Shiroyumi berjumpa untuk kesekian lainnya.

"huwaaa! Tempat ini tidak terlalu banyak berubah ya, Akashi – kun?" jelas Shiroyumi.

"hmm, iya." Jawab Akashi.

"kalian pernah kesini?" tanya Nijimura, Shiroyumi mengangguk kecil.

"em! Kami sering kesini waktu kecil." Jelas Shiroyumi.

"karena saat itu, kami tidak diperbolehkan bertemu, jadi kami diam – diam bertemu disini dan bermain secukupnya." Jelas panjang Akashi membuat Nijimura iri, tapi daripada itu ia lebih penasaran dengan Kalimat Akashi ucapkan.

"tak boleh bertemu? Kenapa?" tanya Nijimura penasaran, Akashi hanya menunduk tak berniat menjelaskannya. Melihat situasi Akashi, Shiroyumi yang menjawab.

"dulu Akashi – kun sangat ketat dengan lesnya. Karena aku takut menganggu kegiatannya, jadi aku dilarang untuk bertemu dengannya." Jelas Shiroyumi.

"dan pada akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi." Sambung Akashi, Shiroyumi menangguk semangat.

"betul sekali!" Nijimura hanya diam. Mereka bertiga tetap berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di stand penjualan permen kapas.

"ah! Beli itu yuk!" ucap Shiroyumi, sambil menunjuk Permen kapas yang dipajang. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Shiroyumi yang mendekati stand tersebut. Shiroyumi melihat pedagang wanita tersebut melambaikan tangannya.

"ah Shiroyumi – chan!" ucapnya. Shiroyumi berlari, menghampiri pedangang permen kapas tersebut.

"Bibi Kora! O hisashiburi nee!" sapa Shiroyumi dengan semangat sambil memasuki stand tersebut. Pedagang itu memeluk Shiroyumi.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu, kamu tambah tinggi ya Shiroyumi - chan." Ucap si bibi.

"benarkah bi?" ucap Shiroyumi kegirangan. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh kearah Akashi.

"ah, Akashi – kun juga datang ya." Ucap sang bibi.

"ah, bibi lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Akashi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"ternyata Akashi – kun menjadi lebih tinggi ya, hahahaha.." ucap bibi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak rambut merah Akashi.

"terima kasih bi." Ucap Akashi. Sang Bibi menoleh kearah Nijimura yang sedari tadi hanya saksi bisu melihat beberapa orang bernostaglia.

"wah..wah.. Shiroyumi – chan, laki – laki ini siapa?" Tanya sang bibi sambil tersenyum ramah. Shiroyumi menoleh kearah Nijimura.

" oh, Nijimura – senpai adalah kakak kelasku dan Akashi – kun." Jelas Shiroyumi. Nijimura membungkuk.

"doumo." Memberikan salam hormat pada sang bibi.

"ah doumo." Singkat Nijimura. Sang bibi mengacak rambut Shiroyumi dan Akashi.

"ya ampun kalian berdua ini! aku begitu gemas dengan kalian berdua! Tak kusangka kalian sudah kelas 1 SMP." Ucap sang bibi dengan penuh bangga disetiap katanya.

"hehehe.." Shiroyumi hanya tertawa ringan.

"apa kau ingin mengunjungi ibumu?" tanya Sang Bibi, Shiroyumi menangguk mantap.

"hmm, iya bi." Jawab Shiroyumi, Sang bibi mengelus kepala Shiroyumi dengan lembut.

"pasti ibumu akan senang melihatmu seperti ini." jelas sang bibi. Shiroyumi tersnyum

"benarkah, bi? Untunglah. Hari ini Shiroyumi sangat senang akan bertemu Ibu!" Ucap Shiroyumi. sang bibi hanya tersenyum lembut lalu memberikan 4 permen kapas kepada Shiroyumi.

"ini ambil saja. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah pertemuan." Ucap sang bibi. Shiroyumi menjadi gugup.

"ta..tapi.."

"yang satu lagi untuk ibumu, ibumu suka permen kapas juga kan?" tanya Sang Bibi, Shiroyumi menepukkan jidatnya.

"oh iya aku lupa!hehehe maaf maaf!." Ucap Shiroyumi.

"Terimakasih ya bi!" Shiroyumi melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti oleh 2 adam yang beda surai.

"kalau begitu aku pamit ya bi! Ja na!" sapa Shiroyumi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ia hati – hati dijalan. Titipkan salam ke ibumu ya!" teriak sang bibi, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk lalu melesat pergi.

Diperjalan Shiroyumi dan Akashi selalu disapa oleh para pedagang yang mereka kenal, tidak, tapi hampir semua penjual disini mengenal Shiroyumi dan Akashi. Shiroyumi selalu menghampiri mereka meninggalkan 2 adam yang mengikutinya. Nijimura menjadi penasaran, lalu bertanya pada Akashi.

"kalian ini terkenal ya?" ucap Nijimura tanpa mengubah pandanganya kearah Shiroyumi.

"iya begitulah." Jawab Akashi dengan singkat. Karena Tahu nijimura penasaran, akhirnya Akashi menceritakan masa kecilnya bersama Shiroyumi.

"saat umur 4 tahun, Shiroyumi tinggal dimansionku, semenjak itu aku mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tapi saat kelas 3 SD kami dipisah dan Shiroyumi pindah kerumah aslinya. Kamipun menjadikan tempat ini menjadi tempat pertemuan kami karena memang letaknya strategis dan tidak diketahui oleh siapa – siapa." Jelas Akashi sedangkan Nijimura hanya ber oh ria saja.

"karena kami selalu berdua tanpa ada pengawasan orang tua, kami selalu menjadi objek penculikkan anak." Sambng Akashi, Nijimura hanya diam dan mendengarkan seksama.

"dulu, Shiroyumi hampir diculik karena menyelamatkanku yang lengah. Tapi karena bantuan orang – orang disini, usaha penculikkan itu gagal dan semenjak itu, untuk membalas perbuatan baik mereka. Kami sering membantu mereka dan juga spertinya Shiroyumi menjadi lebih sering kesini dibanding diriku." Jelas Akashi, Nijimura agak sedikit shock mendengar hal 'Shiroyumi hampir diculik.'. lalu ia bertanya lagi.

"lalu, Ibunya Shiroyumi, apa dia juga pedagang sini ya?" tanya Nijimura sambil membenarkan jasnya yang ia taruh dipundaknya.

"tidak." Jawab Akashi singkat. Nijimura mengerutkan alis heran.

"kau nanti akan tahu sendiri." Sambung Akashi yang masih menatap Shiroyumi sedang bernostlagia dengan pedagang – pedagang disana. Shiroyumi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati 2 adam yang setia masih menunggunya.

"maaf lama menunggu! Ayo!" ucap Shiroyumi lalu memimpin jalannya. Iapun masih setia diikuti 2 adam dibelakangnya. Nijimura semakin penasaran dan ingin tahu segera. Iapun langusng bertanya pada Shiroyumi..

"Shiro, ibumu itu seperti apa?" tanya Nijimura. Akashi melirik Nijimura tajam tapi tak mempengaruhi nijimura yang masih terlihat santai. Shiroyumi membungkuk melihat tanah, iapun tersenyum dan emnatap kedepan.

"ibuku adalah orang yang paling hebat yang pernah kutemui selama ini. dia sangat baik dan sangat berharga untukku." Jawab Shiroyumi sambil menoleh kearah Nijimura dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. Nijimura memiliki firasat tidak enak setelah melihat senyuman milik Shiroyumi yang ia tujukan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka kesebuah bukit yang dipenuhi bunga tulip kuning yang dipisahkan oleh aliran sungai kecil yang jernih yang terhias bunga teratai.

"aku akan keasan dulu ya! Kalian tunggu sini apa ingin ikut?" tanya Shiroyumi dengan semangat.

"kami akan tunggu disini." Jawab Akashi.

"baik! ini! makan ya permen kapasnya!" ucap Shiroyumi sambil memberikan 2 permen kapas yang sedari tadi ia bawa lalu meninggalkan Akashi dan dengan Nijimura yang terpesona dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh didepannya, awan sore yang berwarna orange, rerumputan masih berwarna hijau segar, air sungai kecil yang jernih, bunga teratai, pohon maple yang besar ditengah – tengah ladang bunga tulip kuning dan sebuah batu nisan. Tunggu! Batu nisan? Nijimura membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Akashi..itu.." ucap Nijimura terbata - bata

"saat umur 4 tahun. Ibu Shiroyumi meninggal karena penyakit yang sudah lama bersarang ditubuhnya. Saat kematian bibi, Tsuyuki shock berat sampai ia menangispun ia tak bisa, tapi beberapa bulan kemudian ia menjadi kembali normal seperti biasa setelah menanam bunga tulip kuning ini. Bibi sangat menyukai bunga tulip kuning, Karena paman dan Tsuyuki sangat mencintai bibi, paman membeli tanah ini dan membuat sebuah ladang bunga kuning yang indah dan menakjubkan seperti ini. dan lebih hebatnya, ia membuatnya hanya bersama Tsuyuki." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar, kini Nijimura merasa bersalah karena menanyakan masalah ibunya. karena tahu apa yang dirasakan Nijimura, ia menyodorkan permen kapas yang dititipkan kepadanya.

"daripada kau memasang wajah merasa bersalah, lebih baik kau memasang wajahmu yang biasa saja. Karena Tsuyuki sangat tak suka jika kau melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu." jelas Akashi sambil mulai mengunyah permen kapas, melihat kata – katanya tidak didengar Nijimura, Akashi membuka mulut lagi.

"aku juga pernah mengalami seperti Nijimura – senpai, tapi apa kau tahu apa yang dia katakan? Dia bilang _'aku dan ayahku membuat ladang bunga tulip kuning ini agar semua orang tersenyum dan merasa takjub dengan kami, termasuk ibuku. Apa kau tahu? Ini juga adalah sebuah bukti jika kami bisa hidup bahagia tanpa ada orang yang sangat kami sayangi. kami selalu percaya, walau raga memang tak tada, tapi rohnya akan tetap mengawasi dan menjaga kami.' _Begitu, setelah ia mengatakan itu, aku disuruh tersenyum."Jelas Akashi kembali. Nijimura langsung menatap kelangit dan Semenjak itu, Nijimura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Shiroyumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Reviews..?


	7. Chapter 7

You and I

Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadoshi Kuroko no basuke

Chara : AkashixOCxNijimura

Genre : Romance Teen

Chapter 7 : Its Time, Is Holiday! (part I)

Mereka semua terdiam, mungkin lebih tepatnya aktifitas makan mereka terhenti.

"Liburan Ke pantai?" tanya mereka semua serempak. Shiroyumi mengangguk mantap, Akashi yang disampingnya mulai membuka mulut.

"Ke Pantai? Untuk Liburan Musim Panas?" tanya Akashi, Shiroyumi menangguk lagi.

"benar! Daripada menikmati liburan sendiri – sendiri. Lebih Asik jika bersama teman, benar bukan?" Jelas Shiroyumi. Momoi langsung semuringah.

"ah benar juga! sudah lama aku tak ke pantai! Aku ikut Yu – Chan!"" Jelas Momoi dengan semangat, Shiroyumi tersenyum bahagia.

"lalu kalian?" tanya Shiroyumi sambil memandang pelangi yang kurang satu warna ini.

"Baiklah! Aku juga ikut!" jelas Aomine sambil memukul – mukul langit dengan (sangat) bersemangat dan muka yang memerah.

"huh! Aomine – kun Mesum." Jelas Momoi sambil mengacak Pinggang, muncul perempatan dikening Aomine.

"apa maksudmu, Satsuki!?"

"walau kau menyembunyikannya, tapi aku niat busukmu Aomine – kun." Ucap Momoi sambil membuang muka. Aomine tambah kesal.

"apa kau bilang Satsuki!?"

"sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk. Aku ikut." Ucap Kuroko dengan datar, Momoi yang disamping Kuroko langsung memeluk Kuroko tanpa memperpedulikan _Mood _Aomine. Midorima menghela Nafas.

"baiklah. Aku juga ikut. Oha – asa bilang lusa depan tempat keberuntunganku di pantai." Jelas Midorima sambil membenarkan Kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak mengalami masalah.

"aku juga~." ucap Murasakibara sekaligus mengunyah nasinya. Shiroyumipun tersenyum bahagia. Iapun menatap Akashi yang berada disampingnya, menunggu jawaban Akashi. Akashipun membuka mulut.

"baiklah. Aku juga ikut." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi hanya mengeryitkan alis.

"yang benar Akashi – kun?" tanya Shiroyumi memastikan.

"memangnya aku tak boleh ikut?" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum pada Shiroyumi, hanya Shiroyumi seorang. Shiroyumi menggeleng kuat.

"bu..bukan! bukan begitu! Les mu nanti bagaimana?" tanya Shiroyumi khawatir. Akashi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Shiroyumi.

"tenang saja. Aku akan meminta izin." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut, Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Mereka yang menonton adegan "Akashi tersenyum" itu hanya membatu dan jawdrop kecuali Kuroko. Kuroko mengangkat tangan.

"namun kita akan ke pantai mana? Lalu menginap dimana? Berapa hari kita menginap? Atau kita tidak menginap? Kita butuh dana berapa?" tanya Kuroko yang sepanjang kereta itu. Shiroyumi memagut dagunya.

"hmm, dimana ya? aku juga bingung." jelas Shiroyumi. Akashi menelan makanannya lalu membuka mulut.

"ke Hokaido. Menginap di Villa milik keluargaku selama seminggu, kalian hanya tinggal membawa baju dan membawa uang saku untuk membeli oleh – oleh disana." Jelas Akashi sambil memandang teman – temannya yang duduk di depannya tanpa tersenyum. Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis.

"memangnya boleh? Bukannya itu property perusahaan?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"tidak apa - apa. Asalkan kau tak membuat masalah." Jelas Akashi, mereka semua tersenyum lebar.

"baiklah! Sudah diputuskan kita akan ke hokkaido!"

"aku tak sabar!"

"yosh!" Akashi membereskan piringnya dan mulai beranjak dari meja.

"waktu istirahat hampir selesai. Ayo Tsuyuki kuantar kau ke kelas." Tawar Akashi, shiroyumi hanya mengeleng pelan.

"tidak usah! Aku tak mau.."

"ayo. Aku tak menerima penolakan." Ucap Akashi sambil menarik pergelangan Shiroyumi kuat. Shiroyumi terkejut dengan perlakuan Akashi yang berbeda. Shiroyumipun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Akashi.

"semuanya, aku duluan ya." ucap Shiroyumi sambil melambaikan tangan kepada teman – temannya yang masih membatu. Kenapa Akashi begitu OOC dan pilih kasih sekali?

"Apa Akashi – kun dan Shiroyumi – san berpacaran? Nampaknya hari ini agak berbeda." ucap Kuroko yang memecahkan keheningan mereka. Mereka semuapun langsung menatap tak percaya pada Kuroko.

"heh!?"

"namun tak masalah bukan. Akashi dan Shiroyumi sangat cocok." Jelas Midorima sambil merapikan piringnya. Murasakibarapun menyusul dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ki-chin memang cocok dengan Aka-chin." Jelas Murasakibara. Momoipun memagut dagunya.

"hm, kalau mereka jadian sih. Aku sama sekali tak terkejut. Hubungan yang dulunya hanya berstatus 'teman masa kecil' kini menjadi 'kekasih'. Itu sangat romantis." Jelas Momoi sambil bersemu.

"Kalau begitu, Aomine – kun dan Momoi – san juga akan seperti itu ya?" tanya Kuroko tanpa dosa. Kedua mahluk yang berbeda kulit dan kelamin itu menatap Kuroko kaget.

"huwaaa! Aku tak mau jadi kekasih dari orang bodoh ini! tetsu – kun jangan bilang begitu dong!" ucap Momoi sambil memeluk Kuroko lagi.

"apa maksudmu Tetsu!? Dan juga Satsuki kau bilang apa tadi!?" saat 3 orang itu ribut dengan masalah mereka. Midorima hanya diam dan merasakan sesuatu bahaya akan terjadi.

"_entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk."_

Kini 2 pasangan adam dan hawa yang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah ini menjadi tontonan murid – murid. Kenapa?

"Akashi – kun. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" ucap Shiroyumi takut – takut. Akashi hanya diam dan menggenggam erat tangan Shiroyumi. sedari tadi Akashi sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangan Shiroyumi, membuat pemandangan itu menjadi salah paham kepada semua murid.

"Memangnya kenapa Tsuyuki? Kau tak suka?" tanya Akashi sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"kita dilihat oleh murid – murid, pasti nanti akan salah paham." Jelas Shiroyumi bisik – bisik. Akashi diam, lalu menarik tangan Shiroyumi kembali. Hening, itulah yang dirasakan Shiroyumi. biasanya, saat berada disisi Akashi itu membuat Shiroyumi merasa nyaman dan menyenangkan. Namun kali ini atmosfernya berbeda, menegangkan dan menakutkan, tidak ada kehangatan seperti biasanya.

"Tsuyuki, kau dengar aku?" Shiroyumi tergejolak kaget, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"i..iya?" tanya Shiroyumi memastikan. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Tsuyuki?" Akashi menatap Shiroyumi khawatir. Shiroyumi gelagapan.

"tidak ada kok." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum terpaksakan. Akashi hanya diam dan...

Cup! Shiroyumi merasakan benda halus menyentuh pipinya lembut, matanya terbelalak kaget tak percaya dengan yang ia rasakan, Akashi mengecup pelan pipi Shiroyumi. perempuan – perempuan yang berada dikoridor menatap tak percaya pemandangan tersebut, termasuk Shiroyumi yang langsung bersemu dan shock. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mulai menarik Shiroyumi yang masih diam dan shock, memaksa Shiroyumi berjalan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas Shiroyumi. tanpa ada percakapan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, mereka pun sampai ke tujuan dengan keheningan.

"kalau begitu aku ke kelas ya Tsuyuki." Ucap Akashi sambil mengusap pelan Shiroyumi lalu meninggalkan Shiroyumi yang masih diam. Shiroyumi ke tempat duduknya dan memegang pipinya.

"_ini aneh. Kenapa Akashi – kun jadi...berani seperti itu?"_ Shiroyumi menoleh kearah jendela menatap langit diatas mereka.

"_entah mengapa. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_2 hari kemudian.._

Kini mereka bertujuh sudah sampai di hokkaido dengan menaiki pesawat Pribadi Akashi. Dengan sorak gembira disambut oleh Aomine dan Momoi, buktinya saat mereka sampai, karena jarak bandara dan daerah pantai sangat dekat, Aomine dan Momoi langsung berlari kearah pantai.

"yey! Kita sampai!" ucap Momoi dan Aomine serempak. Mata Aomine langsung menjelajah kemana – mana, mencari wanita beroppai besar dan bingo! Ia menemukannya.

"ah~Surga dunia!" ucap Aomine dengan muka mesumnya. Pletak! Sebuah hantaman kayu berhasil mendarat di kepala Aomine.

"Itte! Apa yang - ..Satsuki! apa yang kau lakukan hah!?"

"kau baru datang sudah mesum!"

"apa kau bilang!?"

"Aomine, Momoi. Bisakah kalian tenang?" ucap Akashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Momoi dan Aomine langsung diam dan mengangguk namun hal itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka. Akashi menoleh kearah Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi memandang laut didepannya dengan tatapan fokus kearah lautan. Akashi mendekati Shiroyumi yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Shiroyumi.

"Indah bukan? Shiroyumi.." tanya Akashi sambil menatap laut juga.

"iya." Ucap Shiroyumi dengan senyum menghiasnya. Akashi membelakkan matanya, pemandangannya sangat Indah. Surai Hitam Shiroyumi yang terikat terhembus angin pelan, dengan baju dress santai berwarna kuning pudar yang terhempas angin menambahkan kesan musim panas. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan menatap kembali laut menjarah luas di depannya.

"ya ampun. Apa kalian tak pernah ke pantai?" ucap Midorima sambil memegang dahinya. Aomine dan Momoi sangat bersemangat dan pencilaan, tidak seperti Murasakibara yang sedari tadi hanya memakan snack yang berada ditangannya.

"lebih baik kita menaruh barang – barang dulu. Baru kita bermain." Jelas Kuroko.

"ayo!" ucap Aomine dan Momoi serempak. Ckit! Sebuah mobil llimousin hitam berhenti di depan mereka, lalu laki – laki tua dan sepertimya bersama anak buahnya keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"permisi." Aomine dan Momoi berjengit kaget. Ada 2 laki – laki dan salah satunya laki – laki tua dengan umur 60 tahun menggunakan baju butler dan memberi salam hormat.

"Selamat datang. Tuan Muda." Ucap si kakek tersebut. Akashi menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Toshirou – san." Balas Akashi. Butler itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Akashi. Siapa dia?" tanya Aomine. Akashi dan Shiroyumi berjalan mendekati butler tersebut.

"teman – teman, orang ini bernama Toshirou Mei. Dia adalah butler sekaligus penjaga villa keluarga Akashi." jelas Shiroyumi. Midorima mengeryitkan alis, termasuk butler tersebut.

"kenapa anda tau saya?" tanya Toshirou. Shiroyumi tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan 2 jarinya berbentuk viss kearah butler tersebut.

"Mei Ojii – san! Ini Aku! Shiroyumi Tsuyuki – chan dessu!" ucap girang Shiroyumi. Hening, Toshirou memasang pose berpikir berusaha mikir dan Ting! Toshiro langsung menepuk tangannya.

"ah! Tsuyuki – chan! Kau sudah besar ya?" ucap girang Toshirou, Shiroyumi langsung berhamburan memeluk paman angkatnya ini. sedangkan yang lainnya hanya sweat drop berjamaah kecuali Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, Tuan – tuan dan Nyonya muda. Silahkan masuk. Barang – barang anda semua akan kami urus." Ucap Toshirou sambil membukakan pintu Limousin yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Seingatku aku tak memesan Limousin, Toshirou." Ucap Akashi. Toshirou sang butler hanya tersenyum ramah.

"ini pesan dari Tuan Besar Akashi, Tuan Muda Akashi." Jawab Toshirou lembut.

"Tuan Besar Akashi maksudnya ayahnya Akashi – kun ya, Yu – chan?" tanya Momoi, Shiroyumi mengangguk dengan senyumnya. Akashi menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke Limousin yang disediakan, yang lainpun mengekori Akashi dan masuk kedalam Limousin kecuali Shiroyumi yang masih diluar. Barang – barang bawaan Mereka disimpan oleh sang butler dibagasi limousin.

"Tsuyuki – chan, kau tidak masuk?" tanya Toshirou yang berada disamping Shiroyumi, Shiroumi menggeleng pelan.

"aku ingin berada di depan bersama Ojii-san. Bolehkan? Sekalian mengobrol!" tawar Shiroyumi, Toshirou mengelus pelan puncak kepala Shiroyumi.

"tak apa. Asalkan tanya dulu kepada Tuan Muda Akashi." Jelas Toshirou. Shiroyumipun meminta izin kepada Akashi yang sepertinya tidak setuju namun Shiroyumi memaksanya hingga akhirnya diperbolehkan.

30 menit berlalu, dengan menikmati pemandangan dan waktunya masing – masing. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah Villa yang megah milik keluarga Akashi, dengan desain menawan dan diatas laut itu, membuat yang lain terperangah takjub.

"sugoi!" Momoi sangat bersemangat, membuat Aomine yang tadi bersemangat lalu mulai ngantuk saat diperjalanan itu, menjadi kesal.

"Hooaammm~ Satsuki, kau norak sekali." Ucap Aomine sambil mengusap matanya, Momoi yang tak terima dengan pernyataan Aomine langsung mengembungkan pipi.

"Aomine – kun! Apa maksudmu hah!? Kau tadi juga sangat berisik!" omel Momoi.

"berisik ah." Aomine hanya cuek.

"Baiklah. Akan kusebutkan No. Villa yang akan kita tempati. No. 101, aku. No.102, Momoi dan Shiroyumi. No. 107, Aomine dan Kuroko. No. 105, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Jelas?" Jelas Akashi. Semuanyapun mengangguk.

"baik!" jawab mereka serempak dan mulai masuk villa masing – masing. Dengan bantuan para butler dari villa tersebut, mereka mengangkut barang – barang bawaan mereka.

Momoi menatap sekeliling villa yang ia tempati. Kasur Queen size yang mewah dan menambahkan kesan hawaii, Mini Kitchen, kamar mandi, teras dan lantai yang sebagian kaca untuk memperlihatkan keindahan bawah laut yang berada dibawah mereka.

"Huwaaa! Ini hebat sekali! Jika aku sudah dewasa nanti dan memilih tempat untuk berbulan madu, aku kesini saja ah!" ucap Momoi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur queen size tersebut, Shiroyumi yang sedari tadi membereskan bajunya hanya tersenyum dan langsung duduk disisi kasur Momoi.

"maksudnya bersama Kuroko – san?" sambung Shiroyumi. Momoi langsung memerah dan bangkit duduk disamping Shiroyumi.

"a..apaan sih Yu – chan!" ucap Momoi tersipu. Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis.

"loh? Kau tak mau sama Kuroko – san?"

"heh!?"

"jangan – jangan, kamu diam – diam menyukai Aomine – san ya?"

"HAH!? Aku malah Ogah dengan mahluk Dim nan Mesum itu!" tolak Momoi dengan niat. Lain tempat...

"HATCHII! Aduh.." ucap Aomine sambil menggaruk hidungnya.

"Aomine – kun. Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Kuroko, teman sevillanya.

"sepertinya, ada yang sedang membicarakan aku." Ucap Aomine, Kuroko hanya diam. Baiklah, kembali ketempat Momoi dan Shiroyumi.

"kalau begitu kenapa?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"karena, sepertinya..entah mengapa, aku takkan bersama Tetsu – kun." Jelas Momoi. Hening, Shiroyumi membulatkan matanya..

"Heh!? I – chan dijodohin ya?"

"bukan itu maksudku!" tolak Momoi keras. Momoi mengeratkan tangannya.

"karena, sepertinya Tetsu – kun takkan mengerti perasaanku." Jelas Momoi sambil menatap kebawah. Menatap Ikan – ikan tropis yang berhalulalang dipandangannya. Shiroyumipun tersneyum...

"menurutku tak begitu. Asalkan kau takkan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kuroko – san, walaupun kau nanti akan berpisah untuk sementara." Jelas Shiroyumi, Momoi hanya membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Shiroyumi yang berjalan keluar menuju teras. Shiroyumi menatap langit..

"jika suatu saat nanti, kita diharuskan untuk berpisah dalam waktu yang lama...jika kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi." Momoi yang melihat pemandangan itu, merasa aneh dan menakutkan. Merasa, Shiroyumi mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi dimasa depan. Merasa Shiroyumi dan teman – temannya akan menghilang disuatu waktu..

"Yu – chan..." Tok!Tok!Tok! suara ketukan pintu menghancurkan pikiran mereka masing – masing.

"Oi! Satsuki, Shiroyumi! kau tak pergi ke pantai? Yang lain sudah kepantai loh!" ucap Aomine diluar. Shiroyumi hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai bersiap – siap mengambil bikini manisnya.

"iya! Iya! Tunggu bentar!" teriak Momoi. Momoipun menghampiri Shiroyumi yang sedang melihat baju renangnya yang manis dan berwarna putih. Drrtt! Drrtt! Handphone Shiroyumi bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan untuknya. Iapun membukanya dengan senang hati dan entah mengapa, raut wajah Shiroyumi yang senang kini menjadi pundung setelah mengisi pesan tersebut. Momoi yang melihat itu menjadi heran dengan tingkah laku temannya ini.

"ada apa? wah! Kawaii. Itu sangat pantas jika dipakai oleh Yu – chan!" ucap Momoi sambil menatap baju renang milik Shiroyumi, namun Shiroyumi hanya Sweatdrop.

"sayangnya, tak bisa kupakai." Lirih Shiroyumi, Momoi hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"kenapa?" tanya Momoi heran. Shiroyumi menyodorkan ponselnya, memandangkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang. Momoipun membaca Pesannya.

" 'Tsuyuki. Kau jangan keluar menggunakan bikini. Mengerti? Pakai baju.' _from _Akashi – kun." Momoi hanya sweatdrop membaca pesan tersebut dan mengelus punggung Shiroyumi seolah berkata 'sabar – sabar'.

"Terimakasih ya, Yu – chan!" ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum, Shiroyumi hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"kalau begitu. Aku takkan menyerah!" ucap Momoi semangat. Shiroyumi tersenyum bahagia, bahagia melihat temannya ini menjadi bersemangat kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Zrasshh! Ombak musim panas terdengar ditelinga, dengan Suara burung camar yang menghiasi suara – suara tersebut. Mereka semua sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka masing – masing, Akashi bersantai dibawah payung di temani Ice Lemon, Kuroko membuat istana pasir dengan bermodel item lucky Midorima yang berbentuk pinguin, sedangkan Midorima membaca buku disamping Akashi, Murasakibara pergi membeli jajanan sampingan, Aomine? Sudah tentu kalian mengetahui dia kemana dan sedang melakukan apa.

"Semuanya!" teriak Momoi sambil berteriak dan berlari menuju kearah temanya berkumpul. Banyak laki – laki memandang Momoi bahkan ada yang mimisan, dengan bikini hijau berenda dan rambut yang digulung menambah kesan imut pada Momoi.

"Momoi. Tsuyuki dimana?" tanya Akashi sambil menyeruput Ice Lemonnya. Momoi menunjuk kebelakang. Terlihatlah Shiroyumi menggunakan hotpans jeans dan kemeja transparant, yang menampilkan bikini renda jaring yan manis. Rambut ravennya dijepit dengan jepitan bunga yang indah dan menawan. Semua orang disana bersemu melihat penampilan manis Shiroyumi, termasuk teman – temannya. Shiroyumi menatap Akashi, Akashipun membalas tatapan Shiroyumi dan mengambil langkah menuju Shiroyumi sambil membawa handuk.

"seperti ini bolehkan Akashi – kun?" tanya Shiroyumi malu – malu karena selalu ditatap oleh Akashi. Akashi diam, membuat tegang diantara mereka berdua, Shiroyumi menatap kebawah tak berani menatap Akashi.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Akashi, Shiroyumi mengangkat kepalanya.

"kau sangat manis. Tapi aku tak ingin orang lain melihatnya." Ucap Akashi sambil menyelimuti Shiroyumi dengan Handuk yang ia bawa. Shiroyumi hanya bersemu saat dipuji Akashi, sedangkan Akashi menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mengecup pipinya saat melihat wajah Shiroyumi yang sangat lucu dan mengemaskan. Akashi mengandeng tangan Shiroyumi mengajak Shiroyumi untuk berada disampingnya. Sedangkan dilain tempat...

"Hihihihi...tak sia – sia aku kesini." Ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum bahagia. Banyak kaum hawa yang terpesona dengan Aomine. Tentu saja, walaupun masih kecil, tubuhnya sudah atletis, kulitnya yang berwarna coklat menambah eksotis dan wajah yang nggak jelek – jelek amat, mampu menarik perhatian kaum hawa dan berusaha menggoda Aomine. Namun hal itu percuma, jika hawa tersebut tak mempunyai Oppai large, usahanyapun sia – sia. Aomine yang sedari tadi dipandang oleh kaum hawa, hanya cuek dan tetap dengan kerjaannya. Dengan mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya kepantai, akhirnya iapun melihat wanita yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya namun dadanya lumayan untuk seumurannya, berpakaian renang dengan model tali dihias garis – garis yang mirip dengan kulit Harimau. Aominepun menghampirinya dengan senyum yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"permisi!" wanita itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Bolehkah ak-..heh!? kau kan..." Aomine terbelalak kaget termasuk dengan wanita yang disapanya itu. wanita itu mengubah posisinya menatap Aomine.

"Taneshima – senpai!?"

"ah! Ahomine!"

"apa kau bilang!?" Taneshima membuat tanda viss ditangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"hehe! Bercanda! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Aomine menjadi kesal.

"harusnya itu pertanyaanku!" teriak Aomine. Duk! Sebuah bola basket sukses menghantam kepala Aomine dari belakang.

"itte! Siapa ya - ...!"

"kau harus berkata sopan kepada kakak kelas, Aomine." Aomine mendadak tegang, tak berani menoleh kebelakang. Jenis suara itu, ia sangat mengenalnya, sangat sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Etto..." suasana di tempat ramen menjadi tegang dan hening, Bahkan pemilik sekaligus koki ramen ini juga merasakannya. Shiroyumi dan Taneshima yang duduk bersebelahan dengan teman masa kecil mereka hanya bersweatdrop melihat tingkah laku teman mereka ini. saling bertatap tajam, dan tak ada yang berbicara.

"si..silahkan dinikmati." Ucap sang koki ramen sambil menaruh empat pesanan yang mereka pesan. Melihat pemilik koki yang juga ikut merasa ketegangan itu, Shiroyumi menghela nafas dan mencoba mencairkan suasana. Iapun menatap Taneshima yang berada didepannya.

"ano..sedang apa para kakak kelas ada disini,Taneshima – senpai dan Nijimura – senpai?" tanya Shiroyumi ramah.

"o..oh! aku dan Semuanya hanya sedang berlibur. Kalian sendiri?" tanya Taneshima juga ikut berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"kami juga. karena rasanya, jika liburan sendiri – sendiri, sepertinya kurang seru. Makanya kami kesini." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil memakan Ramen yang tadi sudah disediakan, Taneshimapun juga ikut menikmati ramen, namun 2 orang yang berada disebelah mereka sama sekali tak menyentuh..PLAK! PLAK! Kepala 2 adam itu sukses berwarna merah setelah dipukul dengan penggaris kertas keramat milik sang manajer.

"kalian berdua! Jangan membuat kami tegang dong!" teriak Taneshima, Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum sambil sweatdrop.

"lalu Shiroyumi, kau menginap dimana?" tanya Taneshima yang sekarang tak memperdulikan 2 adam yang habis ia pukul.

"aku menginap di villa sana." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil menunjuk villa yang ia tempati.

"ah! Kau disana? Berarti kita bisa tidur bareng dong!" ucap Taneshima.

"hah?"

"aku dan yang lain juga menginap di villa itu! tempatku no.104, Nijimura dan Mizuki no.103, Jun dan Tadakuni No. 110! Kunjungi ya!" jelas Taneshima.

"Todoroki – senpai?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"ah! Todoroki – chan ikut tapi karena salah satu keluarganya ada disini, ia tak menginap di villa." Jawab Taneshima, Shiroyumi hanya ber – oh ria.

"semenjak aku tak menginap ditempatmu, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, Shiro. Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" tanya Nijimura yang akhirnya membuka mulut. Taneshimapun lega akhirnya suasana bisa mencair, Akashi juga sudah mulai menikmati ramen tofunya.

"oh! Ayah baik – baik saja dan juga..." Jawab Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum kesal.

"ini baru memasuki seminggu setelah Nijimura – senpai dan Akashi – kun pergi dari rumahku. Apa maksudnya lama?" kesal Shiroyumi.

"tidak." Jawab singkat Nijimura.

"dasar pemalu." Ledek Taneshima. Nijimura menatap kesal.

"hah! Apa maksudmu?"

"lalu, kapan datang dan menginap berapa hari?" tanya Akashi yang sepertinya sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"kemarin kami baru sampai, dan rencananya kami akan menginap selama seminggu." Jawab Nijimura yang juga sudah menghabiskan makanannnya. Kedua hawa yang berada disamping mereka hanya takjub dengan kecepatan makan para adam. Shiroyumi dan Taneshimapun segera menghabiskan makanannya, agar 2 adam tidak menunggu mereka berdua terlalu lama.

"ah~ kenyang." Ucap Taneshima sambil mengelus perutnya. Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum melihat kakak kelasnya itu. Plok! Shiroyumi menepuk kedua tangannya.

"ah! Bagaimana jika kita tanding main Volly?" ucap Shiroyumi. mereka bertiga menatap Shiroyumi.

"tanding volly?"

"benar! 5 cowo + 1 cewe! Pas kan?"

"hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, sambil dikerubungi orang – orang yang ingin melihat mereka bermain volly dan malah menjadi pertandingan sungguhan. DiTim kelas 1 terdapat Akashi sebagai Liberro, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko dan Shiroyumi, lalu di Tim kelas 2 terdapat Nijimura sebagai Liberro, Tadakuni, Jun, Todoroki, Mizuki dan Taneshima.

"gimana nih? Dikelas 2 ada yang berkedudukan Ace di klub volly. Sedangkan kita, bisa apa?" Keluh Aomine.

"memangnya siapa Aomine – kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"hah? Kau tak tahu Tetsu? Taneshima – senpai itu juga masuk Klub Volly dan parahnya dia adalah si ace yang kusebutkan tadi." Jelas Aomine. Midorima yang mendengar penjelasan Aomine hanya menghela nafas. Sudah ia pastikan jika timnya akan kalah.

"Akashi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Akashi tersenyum.

"Midorima, tenang saja." Ucap Akashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya sambil menatap gadis yang ada didepannya.

"aku dan Tsuyuki. bisa menjadi senjata mematikan untuk kalian." Ucap Akashi.

"Kedua Tim berbaris!" ujar sang wasit, merekapun berbaris. Sang Liberro dari masing – masing tim saling berjabat tangan.

"kami takkan kalah." Ucap Akashi, Nijimurapun tersenyum.

"kamipun juga." mereka semua berada diposisi masing – masing. Saling menatap dan bersemangat.

"baiklah! Pertandingan melawan kelas 1 dan kelas 2...DI MULAI!" Priittttt! Semua penonton bersorak meriah. Serve pertama diberikan kepada kelas 2, Taneshima.

"akan kuperlihatkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Taneshima dengan mata yang dingin dan serius itu. Aomine yang berada sejajar dengannya bergidik ketakutan melihat senpainya begitu mengerikan. Tap! Taneshima melompat dengan lompatan andalannya.

"Tingginya! Jump serve yang menakjubkan!"

"masa bisa sih!?"

DUG! Taneshima memukul bolanya keras dan cepat. Aomine yang posisinya pas dengan bola tersebut menjadi bingung sendiri.

"laki – laki itu takkan bisa menangkisnya."

"ini sulit!"

DUG! Bola volli itu ditangkis ke Akashi oleh Shiroyumi. Akashi mendapatkan bola tersebut dan mulai mengoper kembali.

"Tsuyuki!"

"baik!" jelas Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi loncat dan mulai meng – Smash bola yang dioper oleh Akashi dengan sangat cepat dan ! Bola itu sukses mencetak nilai angka untuk kelas 1.

"Wah hebat! 2 orang itu menangkisnya."

"hebat!"

"keren!" Shiroyumi menatap Taneshima.

"kau tak seharusnya meremehkan aku, Taneshima – senpai." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah. Aku akan mulai serius kali ini." jawab Taneshima sambil tersenyum.

"kemarilah...Dewi Fortune Teikou!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Author Side (0v0)

Yahooo! Dah lama nggak ketemu! Maaf ya Matsu baru ngupload karena Matsu banyak (banget) tugas ngetik! Laporan, surat, tabel, jurnal! Huwaa, ampe Matsu nggak tidur semalam juga nggak da penyemangat (headset) yang selalu menemani Matsu setiap nulis FF, jadi idenya mentok dan menyimpit. Dan juga, akhir – akhir ini, cerita matsu agak ngak nyambung ya? (efek headset rusak.) (-_-")"...maaf ya kalo FF matsu jelek. (/,\\) Matsu harap, para reader – san memaafkan kesalahan Matsu. (TT,TT)

Jadi..

Mind to reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**You and I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadoshi Kuroko no basuke

Chara : AkashixOCxNijimura

Genre : Romance Teen

* * *

Chapter 8 : Its Time, Is Holiday! (part II) #T.

Suara bunyi Tonggaret si serangga musim panas terngiang dimana – mana, menemani suara ombak pantai yang menerpa daratan. Memang hari ini begitu panas, namun tak mematahkan semangat membara dari adik kelas teikou yang baru saja menangdalam pertandingan volley pantai melawan kakak kelas mereka sendiri. Dengan santainya Momoi menjilat es krim cerry yang dibelikan oleh para kakak kelasnya, Kuroko yang duduk disampingnyapun juga menikmati es krim vanillanya.

"Sugoi….! Ini enak sekali,brgitu manis dan lembut dilidah. Iyakan Tetsu – kun?" ucap momoi, kuroko menjilat eskrimnya dan mengangguk mengartikan jika ia setuju.

"benar sekali. Rasanya begitu sejuk." Balas Kuroko. Momoi tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko. Gyuutt! Seseorang merangkul Momoi dan Kuroko dari belakang.

"Wah~ seenak itu ya? Aku jadi tak menyesal meneraktir kalian!" ucap Taneshima sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya. Momoi bersemu hebat melihat payudara Taneshima yang berukuran f cup menyentuh pipi kuroko, sedangkan kuroko hanya bersikap biasa saja.

"Ta…Taneshima – san….a..a..no..i..itu.."

"terimakasih Taneshima – senpai." Momoi tambah jawdrop saat Kuroko tersenyumdan mengucapkan terimakasih pada taneshima. Kuroko yang melihat muka Momoi yang memerah, iapun menyetuh kening momoi dengan telapak tangannya.

"Momoi –san kau kenapa? Mukamu merah, apa kau demam?" Tanya Kuroko, Momoi hanya tergagap karena saking senangnya jika kuroko sangat peduli dengannya. Taneshima hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku manajer juniornya ini yang malu - malu.

"OIIII!" Momen itu terhenti saat seseorang berteriak kearah mereka,mereka otomatis menoleh kearah yang berteriak. Todoroki terlihat Nampak kesal, Jun, Tadakuni dan Mizuki mengekori Todoroki.

"ada apa sih, Todoroki – chan? Kau teriak – teriak seperti orang kebakaran rambut." Tanya Taneshima.

"apa yang ada apa hah!?" ucap Todoroki dengan perempatan muncul di keningnya. Taneshima tambah heran. Melihat itu Tadakuni dan Jun hanya terkekeh dan tertawa kecil, sedangkan Mizuki hanya diam.

"enak saja! Tadi kau ngomong apa!? 'aku jadi tak menyesal meneraktir mereka' apa- apaan itu!? Jelas – jelas kalian semua tak patungan dan malah aku yang -…"

"Sudahlah! Keluargamu inikan pengusaha Es krim terbesar disini. Hanya menraktir 13 orang tidak membuatmu bangkrutkan?" ucap Taneshima. Todoroki hanya membuang muka.

"Cih! Terserahlah!" kesal Todoroki yang dibalas tawaan dari Taneshima.

"tapi tadi pertandingan seru ya?" ucap Jun. Tadakuni hanya menghela nafas.

"memang. Tapi yang aku lihat yang main hanya Taneshima dan Shiroyumi. Mereka seperti Monster saat bermain." Ucap Tadakuni yang sweatdrop. BLETAK! Ranti8ng pohon yang lumayan besar sukse mnenghantam kepala Tadakuni.

"berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu!? Kau tak menghormati seorang _lady_ ya?!" omel Taneshima dengan menekankan kata _lady _di kalimatnya. Tadakunipun tak mau kalah.

"Heii! Kau ini keterlaluan! It..It..Ittai! Ittai! Ittai yo TANESHIMA!" Rintih kesakitan dari Tadakuni saat Taneshima dengan kuatnya mengikat tangan dan kaki Tadakuni. Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat tragedy itu.

"_bersabarlah. Tadakuni/senpai/san." _Batin mereka berjamaah. Lalu dilain tempat Akashi dan Nijimura juga menikmati Es krimnya masing – masing sambil melihat pujaan hati yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di tepi pantai sambil membawa Es krim miliknya. Slurp! Akashi menjilat Es krimnya.

"hmm~ Keluarga Todoroki begitu hebat. Bahkan mereka bisa membuat Es Krim Tofu." Puji Akashi, Nijimura hanya speechless.

"bukankah malah aneh? Dan juga segitunya ya kau suka tofu." tanya Nijimura, Akashi hanya melirik Nijimura, iapun kembali menatap Shiroyumi.

"iya. Itupun juga berlaku pada Tsuyuki." Jelas Akashi. Nijimura hanya diam sambil menatap Es Krim yang ia pegang.

"Nijimura – san. Sebenarnya aku tahu jika Nijimura – san menyukai Shiroyumi. Bukan hanya sekedar lelucon anak – anak." Jelas Akashi. Nijimura sedikit kaget namun ia kembali menatap Shiroyumi yang masih saja berdiri.

"oh ya? Aku hanya menyukainya saja kok. Itu -…"

"tidak. Kau mencintainya." Nijimura menatap Akashi dengan sedikit terkejut. Iapun menghela nafas dan menjilat Es krimnya.

"tapi cintamu lebih besar. Lagipula aku memang mencintainya tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi sebagai kakaknya." Ucap Nijimura sambil mengelus rambut merah milik Akashi.

"kenapa kau tak ingin memiliki Tsuyuki?" Tanya Akashi. Nijimura mendengus kesal. Pletak! Satu jitakan dari Nijimura sukses menghantam kepala Akashi dengan pelan.

"kau ini! Kukasih yang mudah kenapa kau malah menyakan hal itu hah!?" Akashi memegang kepalanya.

"tapikan aneh." Jawab Akashi. Nijimura tersenyum dan melihat Shiroyumi yang masih saja berdiri.

"huh, lagipula walaupun aku menyukainya, aku tak bisa membahagiakannya nanti. Jadi.." potong Nijimura. Kini mereka hening, hanya terdengar suara – suara pengunjung yang menikmati pemandangan alam disana, Suara ombakpun mulai menyertai mereka, hembusan anginpun juga bertambah keras.

"Tsuyuki…kuserahkan padamu Akashi Seijuuro." Ucap Nijimura sambil tersenyum. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"baik. Aku akan menjaganya Nijimura – san." Ucap Akashi. Akashipun melihat Shiroyumi yang berlari kecil menuju mereka berdua. Nijimurapun melihat Shiroyumi.

"Akashi – kun."

"ada apa Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi.

"mattaku. Jangan berlari – lari. Nanti kau jatuh bagaimana?" ucap Nijimura sambil mengelus kepala Shiroyumi.

"Te-he! Gomen ne Nijimura – senpai. Tapi lebih baik kita kembali ke villa sekarang. Badai besar akan datang." Jelas Shiroyumi. Nijimura mengeryitkan alis.

"bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Nijimura

"Keluarga Shiroyumi sangat ahli dalam hal cuaca. Bahkan dia bisa mengetahui akan ada badai datang walaupun cuacanya cerah seperti ini." Jelas Akashi.

"caranya?" Tanya Nijimura kembali.

"sudahlah nanti kujelaskan. Lebih baik sekarang kita mengamankan pengunjung dan kembali ke villa. Nee?" jelas Shiroyumi.

"memangnya berapa menit lagi?" tanya Akashi.

"45 menit 53 detik, 52..51..50..49..-"

"sugoiii nee.. Shiro seperti robot." Takjub NIjimura, Akashi hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Etto…"

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Momoi yang sweatdrop melihat keadaan kamarnnya sekarang. Penuh dengan manusia – manusia yang terdampar karena badai besar yang membuat mereka takut dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama. Momoi hanya mengelus dada karena kamarnya menjadi korban kali ini. Mereka semua membuat lingkaran, di kanan momoi ada Kuroko Murasakibara Jun Tadakuni Taneshima Todoroki Mizuki Nijimura Shiroyumi Akashi Midorima dan yang paling terakhir atau disamping kiri Momoi adalah Aomine.

"bagaimana kalo cerita hantu? Pasti seru! Apalagi sekarang juga mati listrik." Tawar Tadakuni.

"ini bukan mati listrik tapi kau yang mematikan lampunya. Tapi kenapa Todoroki ada disini?" Jelas Taneshima.

"berisik. Aku ingin bersama kalian. Tidak boleh?" jelas Todoroki cuek.

"ouuuhhh Romantis banget." Ledek Taneshima.

"Damare!" elak Todoroki. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kakak dan temannya ini. Nijimurapun teringat akan hal tadi.

"Shiro. Katanya kau ingin memberitahuku." Tegur Nijimura. Shiroyumi bingung.

"memberitahukan apa?" Tanya Shiroyumi. Nijimura hanya menghela nafas.

"bagaimana cara mengetahui badai ituloh." Jelas Nijimura. Shiroyumi menepok tangannya.

"ah! Iya iya!" jawab Shiroyumi mengangguk – angguk mantap.

"jadi bagaimana?" pinta Nijimura. Shiroyumi menghela nafas.

"hmm…aku memcium dan merasakannya." Jawab Shiroyumi singkat. Nijimura mengeryitkan alisnya.

"hah?" Tanya Nijimura yang masih bingung.

"mencium dan merasakannya." Jawab singkat lagi, Nijimurapun masih bingung.

"kasih penjelasannya." Jelas Nijimura.

"aku mencium aroma udaranya. Jika ada, badai ada basah – basahnya gitu." Jelas Shiroyumi yang ngawur.

"aku masih tak mengerti." Jawab Nijimura. Jun dan yang lainpun jadi tertarik.

"jadi Shiroyumi bisa baca cuaca ya?" Tanya Jun.

"ho! Ramalan! Jangan – jangan selain kau meramal cuaca, kau bisa meramal kehidupan, percintaan, atau keuangan kan, Shiroyumi?" Tanya Tadakuni.

"dia bukan meramal Tadakuni – san. Tapi dia bisa mengetahui cuaca yang akan datang." Jelas Akashi.

"jadi bagaimana kau merasakannya?" Tanya Aomine. Shiroyumipun hanya tersenyum.

"pertama, aku melihat langit. Kedua, aku akan merasa anginnya yg berhembus. Ketiga untuk memastikan waktunya aku merasakan anginnya dua kali. Hanya begitu. Kadang – kadang aku langsung punya Firasat." Jelas Shiroyumi.

"hmm…kalau mendengar penjelasan Shiroyumi. Kemampuan itu semacam Insting hewan." Jelas Taneshima. Akashi menyambungnya

"dari dulu, Keluarga besar Shiroyumi memiliki Insting atau indera perasa yang di lebih peka dari manusia biasa. Ia bisa mengetahui apa saja. Makanya itu, sejak dulu Keluarga besar Akashi sudah percayakan masalah perlindungan kepada keluarga besar Shiroyumi." Jelas Akashi. Mereka semua ber oh – ria.

"hmm…pekerjaan Ayah Shiroyumi memang apa?" Tanya Todoroki.

"tangan kanan Ayahku." Jawab Akashi.

"nee..nee..daridulu aku penasaran. Kalian berdua sudah berapa lama kalian kenal?" Tanya Taneshima.

"saat umur 3 tahun." Jawab Akashi. Shiroyumi yang menjadi bahan bicaranya hanya Sweatdrop.

"A…ano…kenapa sekarang jadi membicarakan aku ya?" Tanya Shiroyumi. Namun pertanyaan Shiroyumi diabaikan.

"lalu, Ibu Shiroyumi seperti apa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Bahkan di rumah sakit." Tanya Tadakuni, mereka semuapun jadi penasaran. Akashi dan Shiroyumipun juga bingung menjawabnya. Shiroyumi tak ingin membicarakan ibunya, bukannya ia benci namun takut luka yang dulu terbuka kembali. Akashi juga bingung.

"i..itu.." jawab gagap Shiroyumi. _'Bagaimana ini?' _batin Shiroyumi. Hening, kini hanya ada suara badai yang sedang mengamuk. Ini membuktikan jika mereka semua menanti jawaban dari Shiroyumi terkecuali Akashi dan Nijimura yang sudah tahu ibu Shiroyumi.

"I..Ibuku -.."

"bagaimana jika kita main ToD?" sela Nijimura. Perhatian merekapun teralihkan oleh ajakan Nijimura. _'baiklah. Mereka teralihkan.' _Batin Nijimura.

"ToD?"

"Ya.. ToD, Truth or Dare. Mau atau tidak?" tawar Nijimura walaupun niat tidak niat. Merekapun hening seperti kurang yakin dengan permainan yang ditawarkan Nijimura. Mengetahui alasan Nijimura untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari pertanyaan itu, Akashipun juga membantunya.

"aku ikut Nijimura – san." Jawab Akashi sambil Tersenyum.

"Akashi tumben sekali kau ingin ikut." Tanya Midorima.

"aku tertarik dengan permainan ini. Permainan yang menguji kejujuran dan memberi tantangan. Aku ikut Nijimura." Jawab Akashi.

"are? Akachin~ juga ikutan? Kalau gitu aku ikutan deh." Ucap Murasakibara. Mereka semuapun setuju.

"benar juga! Ayo kita main truth or Dare!." Semangat Taneshima dengan semangat. Semangatnyapun di sambut oleh yang lain.

"Ayoo!" Nijimura dan Akashi menghela nafas bersamaan. Shiroyumi tersenyum pada Nijimura. Ia tahu jika Nijimura mencoba menyelamatkannya, dan ia harus membalasnya.

"syukurlah." Ucap Nijimura. Anak – anak yang lain langsung asyik sendiri membicarakan truth or dare.

"Nijimura – senpai…" Shiroyumi memanggil.

"apa?" jawab cuek Niiimura. Shiroyumipun tersenyum lembut.

"terimakasih." Shiroyumi mencium pipi kanan Nijimura. Nijimura membulatkan mata, begitu juga Akashi. Shiroyumipun menjauh dan tersenyum kembali.

"bodoh. Kenapa harus menciumku sih?" Tanya Nijimura sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terhias diwajahnya.

"tidak apa – apakan? Lagian Cuma cium pipi." Jawab enteng Shiroyumi tanpa memperdulikan rasa cemburu yang menghampiri Akashi.

"nah! Semuanya sudah siap! Sekarang ayo kita main!" ucap Taneshima.

"tapi ayo kita tambah peraturan agar lebih seru." Tawar Jun.

"peraturan?"

"iya. Jadi yang memilih truth or dare adalah sipemutar lilin bukan yang di tunjuk si lilin, dan juga lilin yang berhenti diorang yang sama tidak berlaku sampai semuanya kena. Setuju?"

"baik!" mereka semua hompimpa dan yang pertama memutar lilinnya adalah Mizuki. Mizuki memutarnya dan lilin itu berhenti kearah Murasakibara. Mizuki memilih truth, dan mulai bertanya.

"kenapa kau sangat besar?" Tanya mizuki dengan muka dinginnya. _'pertanyaan yang nggak terlalu berguna!' _batin mereka semua. Murasakibarapun menjawab.

"entahlah. Keluargaku tak ada yang pendek. Bisa dibilang ini gen." mendengar jawaban Murasakibara mereka semuapun hanya beroh ria. Lalu murasakibara memutar lilinnya dan berhenti ketempat Todoroki. Murasakibara juga memilih truth.

"Nama pacar Todoroki – san siapa?" sleb! Pfft! Para kakak kelas dan adik kelasnya menahan tawa mati – matian, sedangkan Todoroki hanya jawdrop merasa ada yang menusuk hatinya. Sebuah kenyataan pahit memang, jika saat seorang jomblo dan ditanya oleh pertanyaan yang tak mungkin ia jawab. Todoroki seorang jomblo? Satu Gymnasium sudah tahu itu semua.

"Mu..Murasikabara..gan..ganti..ganti pertanyaannya!" jelas Taneshima dengan mati – matian menahan tawanya.

"begitu?hmm tanggal berapa Todoroki – san jadian sama pacar Todoroki – san?" Sleb! Bwahahahaha! Tawa mereka semua kini pecah dan mulai mentertawai Todoroki. Sebagian mereka hanya sweatdrop. Todoroki kini sudah pucat karena sudah ada 2 panah yang menusuknya.

"Murasakibara beri pertanyaan tentang makanan." Jelas Akashi yang juga mati – matian menahan tawa dan menjaga image. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro tertawa keras dengan mulut terbuka lebar? yakin bisa membayangkannya?

"hmm…" Murasakibara memutar otak. Dan ia menemukan pertanyaan tentang makan yang di pinta Akashi.

"Makanan…."

"makanan apa yang dimakan Todoroki – san dan Pacar Todoroki – san saat kencan?" Kini Todoroki pundung di pojokan. Masih belum mengerti kenapa Murasakibara sengaja mempermainkan statusnya? Atau mungkin memang Murasakibara yang tidak tahu?

"Murasakibara..aku ini jomblo, jadi sudah hentikan." Penjelasan Todoroki sambil menahan sakit dihatinya. Ingin tahu keadaan mereka? Aomine, Tadakuni, dan Taneshima tertawa terbahak – bahak, Momoi, Kuroko, Midorima dan Jun hanya menahan tawa, Shiroyumi merasa Kasihan dengan nasib senpainya ini, dan yang sisanya menjaga image.

"jaa..kalau begitu kapan punya pacar?" DUAGH! PLAK!

"Lanjutkan permainannya." Ucap Todoroki yang tak memperdulikan keadaan Murasakibara yang terbaring lemah dipojokan. _'orang yang sedang tersinggung ternyata memang mengerikan ya?' _batin mereka semua sambil meratapi nasib Murasakibara. Todoroki memutar Lilinnya dan lilin itu berhenti di Tadakuni, Todoroki memilih Dare.

"Tadakuni aku ingin kau, mencium Jun." krek! Jun langsung protes. Todoroki tertawa keras. _'rasakan itu! Itu akibat karena kau mentertawakanku.' _Batin Todoroki.

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan."

"eh?" mereka semua membeku saat Tadakuni pun mencium Jun sekilas. Hening…

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHH….!?" Mereka semua berteriak dan bullshing sedangkan Todoroki lagi – lagi pundung karena rencananya ingin mentertawakan kegagalan Tadakuni malah kini di kerjakan Tadakuni dengan baik. Momoi dan Taneshima kegirangan karena mereka penggemar cerita Yaoi.

"ettoo.." Shiroyumi hanya membeku. Akashi membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Shiroyumi.

"Tenang saja. Mereka tak ciuman. Mereka menggunakan bayangan mereka dengan cepat sampai bayangan mereka membekas dan malah terkira ciuman." Jelas Akashi. Shiroyumi mengangguk – angguk.

"Baiklah sekarang aku yang memutar." Tadakuni memutarkan lilinya dan lilin itu berhenti tepat kearah Momoi. Tadakuni memilih Dare.

"Momoi! Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu!" seru Tadakuni Semangat.

"etto..apa Tadakuni – senpai?" Tanya Momoi takut – takut. Mereka semua sudah tahu tantangan yang akan diberikan Tadakuni. _'menembak Kuroko' _mereka semua membatin hal itu bersamaan kecuali Akashi, Nijimura yang tak setuju dengan pemikiran mereka, mereka yakin Momoi akan menyuruh menembak…

"Kau harus menembak Aomine!" ucap Tadakuni. Pemikiran Akashi dan Nijimura ternyata benar.

"apa!? Aku tak mau menembak orang bodoh!" ucap Momoi.

"Temme! Apa kau bilang Satsuki!?" Tadakuni menggerakkan jari telunjuknya.

"ck..ck..ck..tak bisa..tak bisa. Momoi satsuki – chan."

"ini adalah tantangan! Kau harus melakukannya." Sambung Taneshima. Momoi menembungkan pipi dan berusaha bersabar.

"Ahomine. Mau tidak jadi pacarku?" tanya momoi dengan sangat – sangat tidak niat. Twitch! Perempatan muncul di kening Aomine.

"apa kau bilang!?" omel Momoi.

"Eits! Tidak bisa begitu Momoi – chan! Kau harus menembak Aomine dengan perasaan, bayangkan saja itu kuroko." Jelas Tadakuni. Aomine dan Momoi jawdrop. Kuroko mengangkat tangannya.

"ano..Momoi – san tidak akan bisa membayangkannya. Aku dan Aomine – kun begitu berbeda. Dia tinggi, Hitam dan mesum." Jelas Kuroko.

"Tetsu! Kenapa kau jadi ikutan?!

"Tuhkan! Tetsu – kun saja tahu! Aomine dan Tetsu – kun benar – benar berbeda! Jadi aku tak bisa membayangkannya dan tantangan ini tak bisa dilakukan!" jelas momoi sambil menyilagkan tangannya. Tadakuni tersenyum.

"hmm begitu ya? Sayang sekali. Jadi kau ingin mengubahnya? Baiklah. Kalau begitu..." Tadakuni mengambil sesuatu, hijau, kenyal, gemuk, dan mengkilap. Jelly? Itu bukan jelly melainkan...

"kau harus memegang katak ini, sampai permainan usai." Sambung Tadakuni. Bets! Momoi meraih lengan Aomine.

"Dai – chan...maukah kau mnjadi pacarku? Nee...Nee..Onegai~" semuanya Sweat drop. Aomine cuek dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak ah. Dadamu kecil, aku tak mau." Jelas Aomine tanpa dosa, BLETAK! Aomine sukses terkapar di sudut ruangan seperti replika murasakibara beberapa menit yang lalu.

"baiklah Momoi – san. Waktunya giliranmu memutar." Ucap Kuroko. Momoi hanya mengangguk ramah. Momoipun memutarnya dan berhenti di jun, momoipun memilih Truth.

"Jun – senpai, wanita yang kau sayangi saat ini siapa?" tanya Momoi. Dengan mudah Jun tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Tentu saja Ibuku." Momoi hanya sweatdrop karena tidak puas dengan jawaban dari jun.

"Jun – senpai. Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Maksudku seperti perempuan yg Jun – senpai ingin bersamanya selamanya." Jelas Momoi. Jun memasang pose berpikir.

"kalau itu sih...pasti Ibuku!" Jawab Jun mantab. Twitch! Momoi tambah kesal.

"_ini orang kayaknya nggak paham!" _batin momoi dengan kesal. yang lain hanya sweatdrop. Karena sudah malas, Momoipun menyerah.

"baiklah. Aku sudah puas. Jun – senpai silahkan putar lilinnya." Ucap Momoi dengan Atmosfir hitam menyelimutinya.

"_tidak. Kau belum puas oleh jawabannya." _ Batin mereka semua. Jun yang tidak peka ke – bad mood-annya momoi, iapun memutar lilinnya. Lilin itu berhenti di...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Mind to reviews?

**Author side.**

**Wahhh! Maaf baru update! (~)**

**Notebook Matsu tersambar petir dan chargernya rusak. Jadi susah ngupdate (~) sumimasen! Tapi..kira – kira siapa ya? Nijimura atau Akashi yang kena ya? (-w- ).. jadi penasaran! (w ) Mind to reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

You and I

Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadoshi Kuroko no basuke

Chara : AkashixOCxNijimura

Genre : Romance Teen

Chapter 9 : Holiday Ends..

"_ belum puas oleh jawabannya." _ Batin mereka semua. Jun yang tidak peka ke – bad mood-annya Momoi, iapun langsung memutar lilinnya. Lilin itu berhenti di,,,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"E..EHH!?" semuanya jawdrop, mendengar dare dari Jun. mungkin tantangan ini sangat mudah dijalani. Memotong kepala boneka kelinci? Bukankah itu mudah? Ya,,,mungkin orang lain bisa, tapi apakah si tsundere Midorima ini bisa menanganinya, walaupun boneka kelincinya ini adalah lucky itemnya.

";APAAA!?" Teriak Midorima sambil menyembunyikan boneka kelinci ditangannya tersebut.

"Sudahlah..nih guntingnya." Ucap jun sambil memberikan gunting ke Midorima. Midorima meneguk ludah. Sebenarnya ada masalah lain yang ia alami nanti, boneka ini adalah milik Adiknya, lebih tepatnya boneka kesayangannya. Lalu kenapa ia bisa membawanya? Tentu saja ia mengambilnya diam – diam, lagipula saat itu adiknya juga berlibur ke daerah lain. Midorima menghela nafas dan membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Jun – san.. boneka ini adalah boneka kesayangan adikku. Bukankah sangat tidak baik jika kita memotongnya?" Tanya midorima. Melihat Jun tersentuh mendengar ceritanya, tanpa ia sadari ia memperlihatkan senyum kemenangannya. Namun…

"souka...sayang sekali ya…" Ucap Jun sambil cemberut. Midorima tersenyum puas (sayangnya hanya dalam hatinya), rencananya untuk menggagalkan dare ini berhasil. Namun, Sring! Tiba – tibs Midorima merasakan firasat buruk. Tak mungkin orang yang sudah digelari 'Yandere – senpai' oleh adik – adik kelasnya, tak mungkin menyerah dengan mudah.

"Kalau begitu, potong penguin karet itu. Aku risih melihatnya saat kita berjalan – jalan dan kau selalu membawa penguin itu." Jelas Jun sambil menunjuk penguin karet disampingnya.

1..

2..

3..

"Eh!?" entah kenapa Momoi dan Taneshima saja yang berteriak, sedangkan midorima, ia memutih dan membeku.

"Jangan – Jangan Jun – senpai cemburu!" bullshing Momoi, baiklah mereka berdua mulai berfujoshi ria.

" ah..kawaii~ Jun sangat kawaii saat bilang 'aku risih'…kyaa~'" sambung Taneshima.

" benar aku risih…" ucap Jun untuk membalasnya.

"KYAA~" Pletak! Jun menjitak Momoi dan Taneshima.

"Aku risih karena banyak orang yang melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh." Jelas Jun tanpa melunturkan senyuman yandere miliknya.

"saa…sekarang lakukan. .ini guntingnya" Midorima jawdrop saat mengambil gunting itu, masalahnya penguin itu juga lucky itemnya dan benda kesayangannya. Kenapa ada 2 hari ini? Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang. Melihat midorima yang membeku, jun pun menyeletuk.

"ada apa Midorima? Tidak mungkinkan adikmu punya penguin itu?" Midorima hanya diam dan gemetar. Adiknya memang tak punya penguin itu, malah ia sangat benci dengan penguin itu.

"_pasti dia akan sangat senang jika melihat penguin karet ini robek." _Batin Midorima. Karena terlalu lama..

"kau terlalu lama.." BLAAARRR! Semua orang menutup kuping kecuali Midorima yang masih saja shock akan kejadian yang dialaminya.

"po..pororo – san!" teriak midorima sambil memeluk penguin karet yang mulai kempes. Mereka semua sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Midorima dan juga sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan jun dalam melepar pisau.

"Midorimakun, sekarang giliranmu." Ucap Jun dengan tampang tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dengan berat hati midorima memutar lilin itu dengan tidak semangat. Hinga lilin itu hanya berputar 1 kali saja dan berhenti ditaneshima. Taneshima speechless..Midorima memilih dare.

"Taneshima – san, aku ingin kau..memperbaiki pinguinku." Ucap Midorima. Semuanya sweatdrop. Taneshima menghela nafas dan mengambil penguin itu.

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan memperbaikinya ." Taneshima berjalan kekamar mandi mereka semua diam.

"_Dia…bisa memperbaikinya?" _batin mereka semua kecuali Midorima yang sedang berdoa agar Pinguinnya bisa diselamatkan.

5 menit Kemudian…

"I..Inii!?" ucap Midorima tak percaya.

"MUstahil!" mereka semua tak percaya. Taneshima mengerjakan hal itu dengan cepat dan sempurna. Nijimurapun membuka mulut.

"Kyoko…sejak kapan kau jadi tukang tambal?" Bletak! sebuah penggarispun sukses menghantam kepala nijimura.

"berisik! Aku pernah mengalaminya tahu!" Jelas Taneshima. Nijimura hanya diam dan mengelus kepalanya yang habis dihantam tadi.

"akukan tidak tahu." Ucap Nijimura. Set!Midorima meraih tangan taneshima dan mengenggamnya kuat.

"Terimakasih Taneshima – san! Aku sangat berterimakasih Taneshima – san!"

"Iya..iya. inikan Cuma masalah sepele." Balas Taenshima.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih Taneshima – san." Ucap Midorima

"Sudah..su-.."

"Terimakasih Taneshima – san!"

"Sudah cukup!" PLETAK! Taneshima menjitak midorima membuat Midorimapun berhenti. Taneshima meraih lilin dan memutarkannya. Mereka semuapun tegang, dan memerhatikan lilin itu.

Lilin itu berhenti…tepat menunjuk Akashi.

"Araa…Akashi – kun yang kena.." ucap Shiroyumi. Akashi masih tenang dan tersenyum pada Shiroyumi.

"Baiklah! Aku memilih dare dan tantanganku adalah…." Taneshima menggantung kalimatnya, membuat semua orang disana tegang…iapun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"makan snack rumput laut dan yakisoba acar jahe merah ini!" Taneshima menunjukkan kedua jenis makanan tersebut. Hening. Mereka semua hening dan sweatdrop kecuali Shiroyumi yang sudah diliputi muka panic.

"_A..akashi – kun…akan kalah..dia tidak suka rumput laut dan acar jahe merah." _batin shiroyumi.

"apa – apaan kau kyoko?" protes Nijimura

"Buat aku saja Taneshima – san~.."pinta Murasakibara

"ini terlalu mudah. Semua orang bisa melakukannya." Protes Tadakuni. Akashipun tersenyum.

"Ini benar Taneshima –san. Ini terlalu mudah. Apa tak ada tantangan yang lebih sulit dari ini?" pinta Akashi.

"_Akashi – kun. Ini adalah tantangan yang paling sulit bagimu." _Batin Shiroyumi. Akashi seijuurou mempunyai kelemahan, yaitu tak bisa memakan rumput laut atau acar Jahe merah. Walaupun sudah diolah oleh koki terbaik dirumahnya dan rasanya enak tak tertandingi, Akashi tetap saja tak mau. Bahkan koki dirumahnya pernah memanipulasi 2 bahan tersebut atas permintaan tuan besarnya, dengan sangat sempurna namun Akashi tetap tahu jika didalam makanan itu ada 2 bahan yang sudah ia kutuk dari kecil. Yah singkatnya, mau kemasan ataupun mentah, Mau enak ataupun tidak enak, ia tetap tak ingin memakan 2 bahan itu.

"Shiro, kau kenapa?" Tanya Nijimura disampingnya. Mendengar itu Shiroyumi langsung salah tingkah.

"ti..ti…tidak apa – apa kok, Nijimura – senpai!" jawab Shiroyumi.

"_terlihat sekali kalau kau itu kenapa – kenapa." _ Batin Nijimura.

"kalau ini terlalu mudah, kenapa kau meminta tantangan yang lebih sulit dari ini?" Tanya Taneshima sambil menekan kata sulit dikalimatnya. Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"tentu saja agar kau tak menyesal atas keputusanmu itu, Taneshima – san." Jawab Akashi dengan tenang.

"tidak apa. Aku tidak akan menyesal.. ini makanlah.." ucap Taneshima sambil memberikan 2 jajanan ini. Akashi hanya diam, gertakannya sama sekali tak berpengaruh terhadap senpainya ini. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak untuk mengambil jajanan tersebut, Mereka semuapun mulai menatap Akashi. Dengan Pasrah Akashi mengambil dua jajanan itu. Semuanya menantinya, termasuk Shiroyumi yang sama sekali tidak pernah melihat akasih memasukkan 2 bahan tersebut walau sudah bersahabat denganya dari kecil. Akshi membuka bungkusan jajanan tersebut dan mulai mengambil satu rumput laut yang sudah kering.

Akashi membuka mulutnya, memasukkan rumput laut ke mulut dan….TOK!TOK!TOK! Pintu terketuk dengan keras dan selalu diulangi. Mereka semua terkejut dan menjadi tegang, akhirnya dare Akashi dihentikan sejenak.

"o..oi oi.. itu si..siapa?" Tanya Todoroki.

"Oi..Tadakuni. coba kau nyalakan lampunya." Pinta Jun . Tadakuni mengangguk dan memencet tombol lampu, tapi lampunya tidak menyala – nyala.

"ah mati lampu beneran. " ucap Tadakuni. TOK!TOK!TOK! gedoran pintu itu masih mewarnai mereka, membuat suasana mencekam.

"Si..siapa itu!?" Tanya Taneshima sambil ketakutan.

"_to..tolong aku…to..tolong aku…"_ mereka semua makin merinding setelah mendengar suara yang menyeramkan disebrang pintu. Kecuali Shiroyumi yang terlihat biasa – biasa saja.

"Momoi – chan aku takut." Ucap Taneshima sambil memeluk Momoi, momooipun juga begitu. TOK!TOK!TOK! pintu itu masih mengetuk. Tak ada yang berani membukakan pintunya, akhirnya nijimura mengalah dan mulai bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

"Matte.." Shiroyumi menghentikan. Iapun bangkit dan menghampiri pintu. Semua terasa mencekam saat Shiroyumi mulai memutar knopnya.

"_tolong..tolong aku…tolong aku..lepaskan aku.." _Ckrek! Set! Pintu terbuka dan terlihat orang seperti tergantung.

"_LEPASKAN AKU DARI TALI INI!"_

"KYAAAAA!" "HUWAAAAA!" mereka semua berteriak kecuali Akashi tapi ia juga begitu kaget melihat penampakan itu. Shiroyumi? Ia hanya menatap hantu yang menganga lebar. Set! Tali yang menggantungnya terpotong, Shiroyumi memutarkan hantu itu agar membelakanginya dan melakukan german suplex dengan Sempurna.

"Sakiitttt!" Shiroyumi berhasil membuat hantu itu sakit, membuat teman – temannya langsung tercengang. Shiroyumipun bangkit dan menyilangkan dadanya.

"jadi…ada apa ayah?" Tanya Shiroyumi sambil menatap hantu jadi – jadian itu.

"_a..ayah!?" _batin mereka semua. Hening, mereka semua menantika jawaban si hantu tersebut.

"Ah ketahuan ya?" hantu itu melepaskan topengnya dan membuat mereka shock.

"lagipula aku juga penasaran, padahal dari tadi badai sudah berhenti tapi kalian tetap didalam. Membuatku khawatir saja." Jelas sang ayah dari Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi Kei.

"Ojii – san. Sudah lama tak bertemu." Salam Akashi sambil menundukkan badannya.

"ah halo. Oh iya, tadi german suplexnya lumayan kuat loh Tsuyuki – chan. Latihan lagi ya." Ucap sang Ayah. Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Maaf ya. Apa kalian semua terkejut?" Tanya sang ayah. Keipun mengitari pandangannya.

"ah…sepertinya semuanya kaget." Shiroyumi menyeletuk.

"tidak kok. Lihat satu orang memucat." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil menunjuk kearah belakang. Mereka semuapun melihatnya, Aomine berkulit putih dan menganga lebar.

"_nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk."_ Batin mereka semua.

"tap, sudah kuduga jika Tsuyuki – chan tidak kaget." Ucap Kei kepada anaknya.

"tentu saja kau selalu menakutiku dengan cara yang sama seperti itu. Suaranya juga akan kukenal walaupun kau menyamarkannya." Jelas Tsuyuki. Kei hanya tertawa dan mengelus kepala anaknya…

"jadi ojii- san kesini, ada urusan apa?" Tanya Nijimura yang sudah semuh dari shocknya, sedangkan yang lain (kecuali Akashi) sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Aomine agar tidak terjatuh.

"yah…aku ada urusan penting dengan Tsuyuki – chan." Jelas Kei.

"eh?aku?" Kei mengangguk. Nijimura dan Akashi bertatap langsung dengan mata Kei.

"apa aku bisa meminjam anakku sebentar?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Nijimura sambil menatap sepasang anak dan ayah yang berada dipantai. Akashi yang ada disampingnya menjawab pertanyaanya.

"entahlah.." jawab Akashi yang juga sama memandang ayah dan anak tersebut.

"ano..nee..akashi.."

"ada apa Nijimura – senpai?"

"kau yakin bisa melindungi Shiroyumi?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"ya begini…entah kenapa aku berfirasat buruk tentang ini. Apalagi saat melihat wajah ojii-san sedih seperti itu."

"ya..kau benar. Aku juga memikirkan hal itu. Walaupun ojii-san tersenyum tapi ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya itu." Jelas Akashi, yang setuju dengan pendapat Nijimura.

"yah…aku harap…saat aku pergi ke amerika kau bisa menjaganya." Ucap Nijimura sambil memandang lagit yang penuh bintang. Akashipun juga memandang langit.

"karena badai akan leih besar dari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

Min to reviews.

Note : Huwaa~~ kita bisa bertemu lagi readers – san, dan terimakasih telah menunggu (#ngarep banget!) fanfic matsu yang ngk nyambung ini. Juga terimakasih kepada….


	10. Chapter 10

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi ©Kuroko no Basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 10 : kejadian langka, doki – doki time

Siang itu begitu cerah. Tidak terlalu panas atau tidak terlalu dingin. Membuat angin menggerakkan helaian – helaian rambut crimson dan raven, yang pemiliknya tak lain adalah Akashi dan Shiroyumi yang sedang menikmati jam istirahatnya dibawah pohon rindang bukit milik sekolahnya.

"Tsuyuki.." Akashi memanggil nama Shiroyumi pelan. Shiroyumi masih asik melamun.

"Tsuyuki.." Sekali lagi Akashi memanggilnya, namun tetap saja, Shiroyumi tetap melamun.

"Tsuyuki..!" Akashi sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Panggilan Akashi membuat Shiroyumi jadi terbangun dari lamunannya.

"eh? Ada apa Akashi – kun?" Tanya Shiroyumi. Akashi yang berada disampingnya hanya menghela nafas. Sejak pulang dari liburan musim panasnya, shiroyumi menemukan hobi barunya, Yaitu melamun. Akhir – akhir ini Shiroyumi terlalu sering melamun dan membuat Akashi yang selalu berada disampingnya heran dengan kelakuan baru Shiroyumi.

"hah~..harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti Tsuyuki." Keluh Akashi. Tiba – tiba Akashi menyatukan keningnya dengan Shiroyumi, membuat wajah Shiroyumi memerah dan mendorong pundak Akashi.

"a..apa yang kau lakukan Akashi – kun?" Tanya Shiroyumi panic, dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Hanya mengecek kau demam apa tidak.." jawab Akashi dengan tenang. Akashi Menyatukan keningnya lagi, Shiroyumi hanya memejamkan mata saat Akashi melakukan itu.

"lihat mukamu merah. Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Akashi sambil menjauhkan diri dan memegang lengan Shiroyumi.

"kurasa, mukaku merah bukan karena demam…. dan juga kau kan bisa mengunakan punggung tanganmu…" protes Shiroyumi dengan pelan yang dihiasi muka yang masih memerah dan bersikap malu – malu. Melihat pemandangan itu, Akashi jadi ingin menggoda Shiroyumi, namun jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan usai dan mengharuskan mereka untuk kembali ke kelas.

"ayo. Kuantar kau ke kelas." Ajak Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Shiroyumi menolak dan bangkit sendiri.

"tidak perlu. Pelajaran kelasku selanjutnya adalah memasak. Ruang memasak kan lawan arah dari kelas Akashi – kun." Jelas Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum lembut. Akashi bangkit dan meraih lengan Shiroyumi.

"_kau tak bisa menolakku._" Ucap Akashi dengan menekan setiap kalimatnya. Seketika Angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan daun – daun yang berada ditanah. Shiroyumi mengerjapkan matanya dan membeku. Apa Akashi baru saja memaksanya?

Shiroyumi menggelngkan kepalanya dan melepaskan genggaman Akashi dengan kuat. Genggamannyapun terlepas membuat Shiroyumi mengambil jarak pada Akashi.

"te..tenang saja! Aku takkan melamun lagi kok! Sampai jumpa Akashi – kun!" Shiroyumi dengan cepat meninggalkan Akashi yang masih saja berdiri dibawah pohon rindang itu. Akashi hanya menatap gadis pujaannya yang semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari matanya. Lagi – lagi angin berhembus, memainkan rambut Akashi. Bug! Akashi memukul batang pohon dibelakangnya, Akashi mencengkram kuat rambutnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Kusso!" umpat Akashi pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brug! Shiroyumi menabrak sesuatu sampai membuatnya terjatuh. Ia memegang kepalanya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Shiroyumi langsung bangkit dan membungkuk.

"Ma..Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku minta maaf! Lainkali aku akan-…"

"Oii…Shiro…" Shiroyumi mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kenal dengan suara ini, dia adalah kakak kelasnya.

"mattaku…seperti dulu ya?" Tanya Nijimura sambil speechless.

"Gomenasai…" ucap Shiroyumi menundukkan kepalanya. Nijimura menghela nafas, iapun mengelus kepala Shiroyumi dengan lembut.

"ada apa Shiro? Apa Akashi menyakitimu?" Tanya Nijimura dengan lembut.

"Ti..tidak kok…" balas Shiroyumi dengan menurunkan lengan Nijimura dari kepalanya. Nijimura tak sengaja melihat tanda merah di pergelangan Shiroyumi. Nijimura meraih lengan Shiroyumi dengan pelan.

"ternyata benar…." Ucap Nijimura. Shiroyumi hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat bekas merah itu. Shiroyumipun langsung menyangkal.

"ah.! Ini bukan salah Akashi-kun kok! Tadi aku melamun dan-…." Cup! Nijimura mencium kening Shiroyumi dengan pelan. Shiroyumi hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo kita ke UKS. Ku obati lenganmu." Ucap Nijimura sambil meraih lengan Shiroyumi yang tidak luka.

"a..aku tidak apa – apa! Sungguh! Aku harus ke kelas memasak, Nijimura – senpai."

"tidak apa – apa.."

"Nijimura – senpai! Aku…" cup! Nijimura mencium pipinya, sangat dekat dengan bibir Shiroyumi bahkan hampir menyentuh bibir Shiroyumi. Ciuman itu belum terlepas, Nijimura memeluk Shiroyumi dengan erat, membuat Shiroyumi merasa sesak nafas.

"Ni…nijimura – senpai..sesak…le..lepaskan.."

"Diamlah, Akashi sedang melihat kita." Bisik Nijimura. Nafas Nijimura menghembus ketelinga Shiroyumi, menyatakan jika mereka sangat dekat.

"A..akashi – kun!?" ucap Shiroyumi pelan, sambil berusaha mendorong nijimura, tapi luka lengan yang diciptakan Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"kau melihatnya kan Akashi?" Tanya Nijimura sambil menatap Akashi yang didepannya. Shiroyumi merasakan aura yang kuat dari dua orang adam tersebut.

"ya…aku melihatnya."ucap Akashi sambil menajamkan matanya. Nijimura mencegah shiroyumi untuk menoleh kebelakang dengan memeluk kepala shiroyumi juga.

"Ni..Nijimura – senpai.." Shiroyumi bisa mendengar detak jantung Nijimura.

"Akashi…apa kau sadar jika kau telah menyakiti Shiro?" Tanya Nijimura tajam.

"aku sadar dan aku ingin minta maaf..jadi lepaskan dia." Jelas Akashi.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya." Tolak nijimura dengan tajam.

"apa?" Akashi menyipitkan matanya. Nijimura masih memeluk Shiroyumi.

"aku tarik kembali kata – kataku saat dipantai." Jelas Nijimura. Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis.

"_kata – kata? Apa maksudnya?" _batin Shiroyumi.

"aku kira kau bisa melindunginya, tapi nyatanya…kau malah menyakitinya." Jelas Nijimura.

"tu..tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudnya nijimura – senpai?" Tanya Shiroyumi sambil mendorong Nijimura, Nijimura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Shiro…sebenarnya aku menyukaimu." Ucap Nijimura. Shiroyumi hanya mengerjap tak percaya. Mood Akashi semakin memburuk.

"menyukai…ku?" Shiroyumi membeku mendengar kata – kata itu dari nijimura.

"iya, aku sangat mencintaimu. tapi aku tak yakin jika aku bisa membahagiakanmu, makanya aku menyerahkanmu pada Akashi." Jelas Nijimura. Shiroyumi hanya diam dan mendengarkannya dipelukan Nijimura, sedangkan Akashi menahan perih di dadanya. Nijimura melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyentuh pipi Shiroyumi yang kenyal.

"aku mencintaimu." Ucap Nijimura sambil menatap Shiroyumi. Nijimura menarik Shiroyumi kepelukannya. wajah Nijimura dan Shiroyumi semakin dekat.

"Ni…Nijimu..ra- sen…" bibir mereka akan segera tersentuh namun grep! Dengan cepat, Akashi menarik Shiroyumi dari pelukan Nijimura.

"JANGAN SENTUH!" ucap Akashi sambil memeluk Shiroyumi. Nijimura mengeryitkan alis, Akashi menutup mata Shiroyumi dan menenggelamkan wajah Shiroyumi ke dadanya.

"Seharusnya kau yang-…" kata – katanya terhenti di tenggorakannya ,Nijimura menghentikan kalimatnya setelah melihat ekspresi Shiroyumi yang begitu ketakutan dibalik lengan Akashi.

"Shi..ro…Kau?" Nijimura ingin mengulurkan tangannya, namun Akashi menepisnya.

"aku takkan memaafkanmu, karena membuat Shiroyumi menderita seperti ini!" bentak Akashi sambil menggendong Shiroyumi dan berjalan ke arah UKS, meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih membeku. Entah kenapa, dada Nijimura merasa sesak sekali, sangat menyakitkan sampai ia tak bisa bicara. Apakah ia sakit karena Akashi memeluk gadis pujaannya? Tidak, sepertinya bukan itu. Nijimura memegang dadanya, dadanya terasa sakit saat…saat Shiroyumi ketakutan terhadapnya. Iya, mungkin itu penyebabnya.

Dilain tempat, Akashi yang sudah sampai di UKS meletakkan Shiroyumi dengan posisi terbaring.

"Tunggu disini sebentar ya, Tsuyuki. Akan kupanggil Yui - sensei" Ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi meraih tangan Akashi.

"ja..jangan tinggalkan aku…Se..Sei – kun…" ucap Shiroyumi dengan muka ketakutan. Akashi mengeratkan tanganya, ia sangat sedih melihat Shiroyumi ketakutan seperti ini. Akashi mengambil bangku yang ada didekatnya. Iapun duduk dan mengenggam Shiroyumi.

"aku ada disini..Yuki…aku takkan meninggalkanmu" sambil mengecup punggung tangan Shiroyumi dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan Shiroyumi dari traumanya. Shiroyumi yang terbaring dengan posisi miring menarik genggaman Akashi dan selalu memanggil nama kecil Akashi, akashipun membisikkan kalimat 'aku disini, aku akan melindungimu.' ditelinga Shiroyumi terus menerus. Hingga Akhirnya Shiroyumi tertidur dengan posisi miring, Akashi menatap wajah Shiroyumi yang tertidur pulas, mengelus wajah Shiroyumi yang selalu ia dambakan selain ibunya. Setelah puas memandang gadis pujaannya Iapun membenarkan posisi Shiroyumi dan menyelimutinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan tak lupa juga mencium keningnya.

"Oyasumi nasai…Yuki – chan…" ucap Akashi sambil mencium kening Shiroyumi. Akashi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shiroyumi, membiarkan dia beristirahat tenang tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Akashi membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali, menghampiri Nijimura yang berdiri disamping UKS.

"bagaimana keadaan Shiro?" Tanya Nijimura. Akashi hanya meliriknya.

"ia sedang istirahat. Aku harap kau tak menganggunya." Jelas Akashi, Nijimura menghela nafas dan mengucap rasa syukur karena Shiroyumi kini baik – baik saja.

"Nijimura – san…ayo kita bicarakan ini." Ucap Akashi dengan aura dingin.

"disini dan sekarang." Sambung Akashi. Nijimurapun hanya diam dan menatap Akashi.

"sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Akashi langsung to the point. Nijimura menghela nafas.

"untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Jawab nijimura. Akashi mengeryitkan alis.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Akashi kembali.

"apa kau tak lihat keanehan dari shiro? Semenjak pulang dari liburan itu, ia lebih sering melamun dan ceroboh." Jelas Nijimura Akashi hanya diam.

"nee Akashi…apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Nijimura. Akashi hanya diam.

"entahlah. Satu – satunya wanita yang tak bisa kutebak hanya dia seorang." Ucap Akashi, Nijimura hanya tersenyum.

"maaf ya." Ucap Nijimura, Akashi hanya diam.

"aku memeluk shiro karena ingin tahu masalah itu, Aku kira kalian sedang berkelahi. Tapi setelah melihatmu begitu khawatir terhadap Shiro, sepertinya hubunganmu baik – baik saja." Jelas Nijimura, Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"maaf sudah menuduhmu karena melukai lengan Shiro-…"

"itu salahku." Potong Akashi, Nijimura Nampak terkejut melihat pernyataan Akashi.

"makanya itu, aku juga minta maaf karena tak bisa melindunginya." Jelas Akashi.

"kalau begitu, memberikan kewajiban itu kepadamu adalah kesalahan besar ya?padahal kau keluarga besar Akashi." Jelas Nijimura sambil melangkah pergi. Akashi tersenyum.

"tidak. Aku akan membahagiakannya. Aku berjanji Nijimura – senpai." Jelas Akashi. Nijimura hanya menoleh sejenak.

"kalau begitu lakukan dengan cepat. Jangan membuatku menunggu. Mengerti Akashi?" Tanya Nijimura yang semakin jauh. Akashipun meninggalkan tempat itu juga.

"ya…aku mengerti."

"ngomong – ngomong…kenapa shiro, benar – benar ketakutan? apa dia memiliki suatu trauma?" Tanya Nijimura yang agak merasa bersalah karena masalah tadi. Akashi mengerjapkan mata dan mengingat masa lalu yang buruk bagi mereka berdua.

"dulu saat kami berumur 8 tahun, orang tuaku memiliki tugas di luar negeri dan ayah tsuyuki yang menjadi bodyguard. Ayahku mengajakku dan tsuyuki untuk ikut mereka sambil liburan musim panas. Lalu saat malam hari, aku dan tsuyuki keluar dari penginapan untuk mencari udara segar dan bermain dipantai tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku dan ayah tsuyuki. karena diriku sangat bosan berada di penginapan dan sangat ingin keluar. Tsuyuki sudah memberitahuku untuk tidak main diluar, tapi aku tetap saja ingin keluar. Saat kami berjalan dipesisir pantai ada yang mencegat kami." Jelas Akashi. Nijimura dengan diam mendengarkan cerita Akashi.

"orang – orang bertubuh besar menyekap kami, namun tsuyuki melawan orang – orang itu dan melindungiku. Menyuruhku pergi untuk memanggil bantuan namun aku hanya berdiri tak mendengarkan dia. Akhirnya, aku disekap oleh beberapa orang dan tsuyuki hampir diperkosa oleh orang – orang itu dipantai." Nijimura membulatkan mata dan tak percaya dengan kisah Akashi.

"aku langsung marah dan kehilangan kendali lalu mengalahkan mereka semua. Walaupun aku babak belur sama seperti tsuyuki, tapi tsuyuki masih koma karena sebelumnya seseorang melukai kepalanya dengan karang laut. Dia trauma dan ketakutan namun didepanku dia berusaha keras untuk tidak membuatku khawatir. Dia berusaha melupakan hal itu dan berhasil melupakannya" Akashi mengcengkram rambutnya.

"aku begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Begitu ketakutan sampai aku takut dia meninggal. Apa kau tahu? Akupun juga trauma akan hal itu. Makanya saat melihatmu seperti itu, aku seperti melihat orang – orang itu yang sama persis denganmu..langsung melindungi tsuyuki. Maafkan aku nijimura – senpai, karena aku membentakmu.." ucap akashi sambil membungkuk badannya. Nijimura memasang muka tidak enak. Nijimura menghela nafas.

"baiklah. Tak apa – apa. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap nijimura meninggalkan Akashi ang masih berdiri di depan uks. Setelah jauh, air mata nijimura mengalir.

"bodoh seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf…" ucap nijimura tanpa sadar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

."Ittai…Ittai…Ittai…kepalaku seperti habis berputar seribu kali." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil memegang kepalanya. Akashi hanya tersenyum. Dengan es krim yang ada ditangan mereka berdua, mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki sambil menikmati pemandangan Sore yang indah.

"sepusing itukah? Sini biar aku gendong." Tawar Akashi. Shiroyumi menyilangkan lengannya.

"tak perlu kok. Tapi, apa kau yakin Akashi – kun? Kau nanti dimarahi sama ayahmu loh kalau terlambat pulang." Tanya Shiroyumi yang khawatir terhadap Akashi, mengingat ayahnya Akashi sangat disiplin dalam mendidik anaknya. Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut.

"tidak apa – apa kok, aku sudah izin pada ayahku. Lagipula ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, Tsuyuki." Jelas Akashi. Shiroyumi mengebungkan pipinya.

"kalau begitu cepat katakan, sambil jalankan bisa." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil menjilat eskrimnya.

"Tsuyuki, jangan makan sambil berjalan. Ayo kita cari taman." Ajak Akashi sambil mengangdeng tangan Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti langkah Akashi. Mereka berduapun menemukan taman yang dipenuhi pohon yang daunnya berguguran.

"ah daun maple!" girang shiroyumi sambil memegang daun maple. Iapun duduk dan memerhatikan daun maple itu sambil menjilat eskrimnya. Angin berhembus pelan namun mampu mengugurkan daun maple yang ada diatas pohon.

"nee tsuyuki." Akashi menoleh kearah Shiroyumi. Namun, waktu seolah – olah melambat, Akashi terpesona dengan pandangan yang ia lihat. Rambut raven berhembus pelan, manik ocean murni yang menatap daun maple digengamannya berkilauan orange, bibir ranum berwarna merah muda, lalu dihias dengan daun maple yang berterbangan. Ia pernah mengalami hal ini, disaat musim gugur 3 tahun yang lalu. Ibunya, ia teringat pada ibunya. Shiroyumi terlalu mirip dengan ibunya, hanya saja warna rambut dan warna maniknya. Shiroyumi menoleh kearah Akashi.

"Nani yo Akashi – kun?" Tanya Shiroyumi. Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya membuat Shiroyumi heran. Hening, Akashi tak mulai berbicara. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, seingatnya ia tak pernah memiliki penyakit jantung. Karena hanya diam, Shiroyumipun bangkit dan menghampiri Akashi. Ia melambai – lambai tangannya tepat diwajah Akashi.

"Akashi – kun?"

"huwaa!" Akashi terkejut saat wajah shiroyumi tiba – tiba muncul di hadapannya sampai mundur selangkah.

"Tsu..tsuyuki? sejak kapan kau ada didepanku?" Tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi hanya sweatdrop.

"aku dari tadi di depanmu." Ucap Shiroyumi.

"sou..soudesuka?" Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis, Tak biasanya Akashi seperti ini. Jangankan shiroyumi, bahkan Akashi tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Apa karena ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya sepertinya karena itu.

"Akashi – kun apa kau sakit? Mukamu merah…" Tanya shiroyumi sambil memegang pipi Akashi, Akashi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memalingkan matanya kearah lain.

"ah kau demam! Ayo kuantar kau kerumahmu!" ucap Shiroyumi. Namun hal itu dicegah oleh Akashi. Akashi memegang lengan shiroyumi yang menyentuh pipinya.

"_Ai.." _Akashi mengucapkan, namun dengan bisik. Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis.

"kau bilang apa Akashi – kun? Ah! Lebih baik ngomongnya nanti saja. Ayo kuantar -…"

"aku demam bukan karena sakit!" ucap Akashi. Baiklah, sejak kapan demam itu bukan jenis penyakit? Shiroyumi makin tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? jelas – jelas wajahmu panas! Ayo kita…"

"Aku memerah Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai shiroyumi tsuyuki" Ucap Akashi sambil menahan malu dengan menutup matanya. Hening, hanya suara daun – daun bergesekan dengan tanah.

"pfft!" Akashi membuka matanya mendengar suara itu. Ini bukan candaan, seorang Akashi tak pernah bercanda jika membicarakan hal serius ini.

"Tsuyuki, ini buk-.." alangkah terkejutnya Akashi melihat Shiroyumi mengeluarkan air matanya dan tersenyum, terhias dengan daun maple yang berterbangan karena angin.

"arigato… karena telah membalas perasaanku juga. Sei – kun…" ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum. Indah, perasaan tulus dari shiroyumi bisa Akashi rasakan dari hembusan angin ini. Akashi tersenyum dan memeluk shiroyumi lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"bukan kau yang berterima kasih, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mencintaiku apa adanya." Ucap Akashi. Ya, Shiroyumi menerima Akashi, bukan karena dia 'seorang Akashi' tetapi karena dia adalah seijuurou, lelaki yang lembut dan selalu perhatian terhadapnya. Shiroyumi jatuh cinta pada Akashi, begitu juga dengan Akashi, Akashi jatuh cinta pada sikap Shiroyumi yang masih polos dan menenangkan jiwanya dari semua masalah dan tekanan di hidupnya.

"jaa..kalau begitu kita…pacaran?" Tanya shiroyumi malu – malu. Akashi mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan shiroyumi.

"ja..jangan memelukku seperti ini…aku malu.." ucap Shiroyumi yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi. Akashi mendekatkan bibirya ketelinga shiroyumi.

"aku juga.." Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap shiroyumi. Akashi meraih lengannya.

"ayo kita pulang kuantar kau kerumah, Tsuyuki." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut. Shiroyumi membalasnya juga dengan senyum.

"baiklah tapi aku tak tanggung jawab jika Akashi – kun dimarahi oleh tuan besar ya.." ucap Shiroyumi sambil mengikuti langkah Akashi.

"iya…aku mencintaimu tsuyuki…" ucap Akashi.

"boku mo dayo~"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

Mind to reviews…?


	11. Chapter 11

You and i

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi Kurokonobasuke

Chara : Akashi x Reader x Nijimura

Chapter 11 : menghilang…

SMP Teikou, dimana para pemain basket yang berbakat ada disini. Termasuk kapten basket tim Teikou yang baru – baru ini diangkat, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Wahh, dia bermain! Lihat – lihat…keren sekali ya.."

"Ahh Akashi – sama sangat hebat.."

"Yang lain juga hebat sih, tapi Akashi – sama lebih hebat…"

Para siswi Teikou yang sudah pulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya, kini menjadi penonton tak diundang dalam pertandingan latihan ini. Bisik – bisik tentang Akashi, Akashi dan Akashi, sampai membuat manager dan asisten manager menjadi kewalahan menanganinya, bahkan sekarang Momoi Satsuki sebagai manajer dan Shiroyumi Tsuyuki sebagai asisten manager sudah menyerah untuk mengatasi kasus ini. Prriiiittttt! Pertandingan selesai, tentu saja tim yang dimainkan kapten menang dalam pertandingan ini. Semua pemain diistirahatkan.

"Otsukaresama Sei – kun, Minna.." ucap Shiroyumi sambil memberikan handuk dan air minum kepada Akashi dan pemain yang lain. Tak terasa jika pasangan crimson dan raven ini menjalin hubungan 2 bulan.

"Otsukare..." ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Shiroyumi. Manik Akashi mengarah ke bangku penonton yang tak lain adalah fansnya.

"bukankah para siswi sudah di peringati, jika saat latihan tak boleh datang kesini?" Tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi dan momoi hanya pundung.

"aku dan I – chan sudah melakukannya, tapi ya begitu.." jelas Shiroyumi. Akashi menghela nafas. Dugh! Dugh! Tiba – tiba gedung gym yang masih di tempati para pemain.

"a..apa itu!? Ge..gempa?!" semua pemain dan penonton tak diundangpun menjadi panik karena gempa kecil itu. Akashi dan Shiroyumipun menoleh ke sumber suara itu, Mereka semua melihat itu, sang manager dengan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan memukul – mukul tembok gym.

"MOU~ aku menyerah…! Aku menyerah! Para gadis itu menyakiti Yu- chan! ..menyebalkan! menyebalkan!" bisik Momoi sambil memukul – mukul tembok. Shiroyumi hanya sweatdrop.

"I – chan, daripada kau pundung lebih baik kau memberikan air.." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sengaja Akashi melihat kaus lengannya berdarah dan tangan kanan shiroyumi yang hanya di balut kain. Grep! Akashi dengan pelan mengangkat tangan Shiroyumi, membuat baju lengan Shiroyumi terangkat, Shiroyumi meringis kesakitan.

"I..Ittai…a..ada apa sei – kun?" Tanya Shiroyumi. Akashi menajamkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"tanganmu…robek?!, apa ada yang menjahilimu lagi?" Tanya Akashi dengan perasaan kaget, Shiroyumi langsung panik. Kuroko dan Aomine yang mendengar hal itu langsung mendekatinya.

"lukanya dalam…" ucap Aomine yang juga memperhatikan luka Shiroyumi.

"sepertinya sudah beberapa jam, apa yang terjadi Shiroyumi – san?" Tanya Kuroko.

"I..Itu…" melihat itu, momoi langsung ditatap.

"oh iya, tadi kau juga menggerutu 'Para gadis itu menyakiti yu – chan!' apa kau tahu sesuatu satsuki?" Tanya Aomine.

"itu luka yang tadi" ucap momoi tanpa basa – basi, padahal dia sudah berjanji pada Shiroyumi untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Akashi.

"luka yang tadi?" Akashi langsung menatap manajer dan asisten manager di depannya. Shiroyumi langsung memeluk Momoi untuk membungkamnya.

"I – chan! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini!" rengek Shiroyumi. Akashi langsung menatap tajam shiroyumi yang langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Momoi.

"merahasiakan apa?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap Shiroyumi.

"i..itu.." Shiroyumi hanya tergagap dan tak bisa berbicara. Momoi dengan kesal menceritakan kejadian yang tadi ia alami.

"saat kami di laboratorium untuk mengingatkan murid eskul kimia, mereka semua memberontak dan menyerang Yu – chan karena yu – chan adalah pacar Akashi – kun. Lalu Yu – chan terjatuh tak sengaja memecahkan beberapa gelas kimia dan tangannya jadi robek seperti itu! Sejujurnya yang paling sangat aku kesalkan!" Jelas Momoi, Shiroyumi makin pucat dan langsung membungkam mulut momoi. Akashi mengeluarkan aura seram membuat 4 orang yang berbeda rambut agak takjub dan ada yang merinding ketakutan.

"begitu ya..aku akan berbicara pada mereka.." ucap Akashi melangkah kearah bangku penonton dan berbicara pada fansnya. Shiroyumi hanya mengeluh dan menatap kesal momoi.

"I – chan! Apa parfait strawberry yang aku berikan saat istirahat tidak cukup?" Tanya shiroyumi untuk mempertanggung jawabkan sikap momoi tadi.

"gomen ne yu – chan, aku harus beritahu ini pada Akashi – kun. Soalnya kita tak bisa mengatasinya, sebagai kapten dia harus menanganinya." Jelas momoi yang agak merasa bersalah. Shiroyumi hanya menghela nafas.

"walau begitu, kan hanya luka robek. Seharusnya kau tak memberitahukannya I – chan.." jelas Shiroyumi kembali.

"hanya? Apa kulitmu terbuat dari besi Shiro? Itu sakitloh! Sangat sakit!" ucap Aomine.

"maaf – maaf…" ucap momoi sambil menggaruk lehernya. Akashipun menghampiri mereka, momoi yang penasaran akan hasilnyapun bertanya pada sang kapten.

"bagaimana Akashi – kun?" Tanya momoi. Akashi berdiri disamping Shiroyumi.

"ya, sudah kubereskan. Mereka tidak akan datang lagi. TIDAK AKAN" Jelas Akashi dengan menekankan 'tidak akan', momoi hanya menepuk tangan mengagumi kekuatan sang kapten Teikou ini. Akashipun menoleh kearah Shiroyumi, shiroyumi hanya membuang muka. Akashi menghela nafas dan meraih lengan shiroyumi.

"ikut aku, kita obati luka itu." Ucap Akashi sambil menarik Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi yang sedari tadi memberontak kini hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Akashi. Momoi dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan itu.

"sepertinya Akashi – kun sangat marah ya.." ucap Kuroko. Momoi mengangguk.

"tentu saja, Akashi – kun kan sangat menyayangi Yu –chan." Jelas Momoi.

"sejujurnya aku sangat tidak bersyukur dengan hubungan ini." Ucap Aomine sambil membersihkan mukanya yang berkeringat.

"apa maksudmu aomine – kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang ada disampingnya. Momoi langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tau nih! Apa jangan – jangan…aomine – kun suka dengan Yu – chan!?" bletak! Pukulan tangan dari aominepun berhasil mendarat di atas kepala momoi. Momoi hanya meringis kesakitan.

"tidak mungkin! Lagipula bukan itu masalahnya.." jelas Aomine sambiil merasa kesal. Bugh! Sebuah tas berhasil mendarat diwajah Aomine membuat perempatan muncul di kening Aomine.

"apa maksudnya ini Murasakibara!?" Tanya Aomine sambil menatap Murasakibara yang mengunyah snacknya dengan santainya tak memikirkan perasaan Aomine dan mulai membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"lalu apa minechin?" Tanya murasakibara. Aomine yang tadi ingin marah kini berhenti. Manik navi Aomine menatap pasangan yang meninggalkan gym.

"entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak." Jelas Aomine. Kuroko dan momoi hanya mengeryitkan alis, makin bingung dengan maksud Aomine.

"apa maksudnya aomine – kun?" Tanya Kuroko lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"aku juga." Ucap Midorima yang sudah ganti baju. Momoi sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Midorima yang tiba – tiba.

"Midorima - kun? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Kuroko. Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"aku juga merasakan hal aneh dan buruk akhir – akhir ini." Ucap midorima, sambil mengabaikan pertanyaan Kuroko. Kuroko dan momoi hanya diam.

"Midorin/Midorima – kun…"

"yah…ku do'akan saja takkan ada yang berubah." Ucap aomine sambil melihat lantai basket yang ia pijaki.

Lalu dilain tempat, lebih tepatnya di ruang ganti pria terdapat Akashi yang sedang mengobati luka Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi meringis kesakitan dan membuatnya kejang – kejang kecil.

"bukankah sudah kuingatkan berkali – kali? Jika kau terluka katakan padaku jangan diam saja. Lihat? " Omel Akashi yang sibuk dengan balutan. Shiroyumi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"iya – iya. Maaf ya sei – kun.." ucap Shiroyumi sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"tidak apa – apa..lain kali, kalau ada apa – apa bilang padaku ya.." – Akashi.

"iya." Ucap Shiroyumi. Akashi menghela nafas.

"dari dulu kau jawabnya seperti itu…nah selesai" ucap Akashi sambil melepaskan tangan Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi melihat lengannya yang diperban rapi oleh Akashi namun..juga dihias?

"ini..perbannya disimpul?" ucap Shiroyumi sambil menatap lengannya yang tersinggah kupu – kupu perban yang dibuat oleh Akashi. Akashi tersenyum bangga.

"indahkan?" tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi sweatdrop.

"i..iya sih. Tapi aku tak pernah mendengar jika perban bisa disimpul. Jujur saja, ini sangat hebat" Jelas Shiroyumi. Akashi menatap Shiroyumi dengan senang.

"Syukurlah." Akashi berdiri dan membuka lokernya.

"duduk disitu ya aku ganti baju dulu." Akashipun membuka bajunya tanpa tahu jika Shiroyumi sedang melamun. Akashi yang sudah telanjang dada kini menatap Shiroyumi dengan bingung. Akashipun agak membungkuk agar sejajar dengan wajah Shiroyumi dan melambaikan tangannya kedepan wajah Shiroyumi.

"Tsuyuki?" Shiroyumi masih melamun. Gyut! Akashi menyubit pelan pipi Shiroyumi. Membuat Shiroyumi tersadar dan langsung menatap Akashi yang tanpa sadar tidak mengetahui bahwa Akashi sudah telanjang dada.

"ada apa sih Sei – kun? Kok-…Huwaaaa!" Shiroyumi yang sangat terkejut melihat penampilan Akashi, kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh kebelakang jika Akashi tak menangkapnya.

"hei hati – hati! Kau hampir saja terjatuh kebelakang." Ucap Akashi yang tanpa sadar membuat Shiroyumi terjatuh di dada bidangnya. Shiroyumi yang sudah sangat bersemu hanya diam membuat Akashi penasaran lagi.

"_ini..suara jantung Sei – kun..ini terlalu dekat!1"_ batin Shiroyumi. Saat Shiroyumi tak bergeming sama sekali, Akashi menarik wajah shiroyumi.

"ada apa?pft!" secara reflek Akashi menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa sehabis ia melihat gadis tercintanya ini bermuka merah dan mengembungkan pipinya, meningatkan dia dengan bakpao yang baru saja dikukus.

"Se..Sei – kun..kenapa kamu tertawa?" Tanya Shiroyumi yang tahu jika kekasihnya ini menahan tawanya. Akashi hanya menggeleng dan masih menutup mulutnya.

"Sei – kun..?"

"hahahaha! Tsuyuki lucu sekali! Seperti bakpao daging…" ucap Akashi sambil meraih pipi shiroyumi dan memainkannya.

"Sei – kun jahat, aku tidak mirip bakpao tahu.." jelas Shiroyumi yang masih menahan malu.

"tidak. Kamu mirip bakpao, lucu sekalii..atau mungkin mirip tupai yang mulutnnya berisi penuh dengan kacang lalu direbus?" jelas Akashi yang masih memainkan pipi Shiroyumi, bakilah saat ada kata tupai direbus itu agak sadis. Shiroyumi hanya mengembungkan pipi dan menunggu Akashi sampai berhenti tertawa. Namun walau Shiroyumi merasa kesal, entah kenapa Shiroyumi merasa senang.

"akhirnya Sei – kun tertawa..biasanya selalu bermuka serius" ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum dan menatap Akashi. Akashipun tiba – tiba berhenti memainkan pipi Shiroyumi dan menatap Shiroyumi dengan lembut. Akashi mengelus pipi Shiroyumi.

"kau benar. Entah kenapa jika bersamamu aku bisa tertawa." Jelas Akashi. Shiroyumi yang mendengar itu bersemu. Melihat itu, Akashi juga bersemu dan menatap bibir Shiroyumi.

"ada apa Sei – kun?" Tanya Shiroyumi. Akash i makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah shiroyumi langsung membuat Shiroyumi salah tingkah apalagi saat Akashi menahan tubuh Shiroyumi yang reflek menjauhi dia.

"Se..Sei – kun!" ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, menandakan jika mereka sangat dekat.

"Se..Sei – kun.." chu! Akashi mendaratkan ciumannya kearah pipi Shiroyumi.

"Sei – kun?" Akashi tersenyum.

"maafkan aku. Aku kehilangan kendali.." Ucap Akashi sambil mengelus Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk. Plak! Shiroyumi langsung terkejut saat Akashi menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Se…Sei – kun ada apa!?" Tanya Shiroyumi yang panik. Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"hanya menyadarkanku saja.." ucap Akashi. Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis.

"Tsuyuki, kau benci dengan hal seperti itu kan? Aku lupa. Maaf ya.." jelas Akashi.

"tapi kau tak perlu menampar dirimu sendiri Sei – kun!" jelas Shiroyumi. Akashi mengelus pipi Shiroyumi lagi.

"hanya hukuman dan bukti..bahwa aku benar – benar menyayangimu sepenuh jiwaku.." jelas Akashi. Shiroyumi membulatkan matanya.

"mungkin menurutmu aku hanya sekedar suka atau cinta monyet seperti orang lain, tapi kau salah Tsuyuki. Aku menjalin hubungan ini karena aku sangat serius denganmu…makanya, kau jangan tinggalkanku. Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu dan -.."

"Tolong hentikan." Tanpa sadar Shiroyumi berkata seperti itu. Akashi membulatkan matanya.

"Tsuy-…"

"Sei – kun! Aku baru ingat jika aku ada janji, Maaf ya aku pulang dulu! Jika sudah sampai rumah kuharap kau menelponku, Jaa nee Sei – kun." Ucap Shiroyumi yang masih bersemu sambil mengambil tas nya. Meninggalkan Akashi dalam bisu. Setelah Shiroyumi menutup pintu, Shiroyumi berlari kencang dan menangis. Air mata kini mengalir di wajah Shiroyumi, dia bukan takut dengan kelakuan Akashi. namun tugasnya, tugas yang diberi oleh ayahnya saat liburan musim panas beberapa bulan yang lalu terlalu berat untuknya.

"_jika seperti ini..aku semakin tidak bisa melakukannya!"_ ucap Shiroyumi sambil berlari ketakutan. Sedangkan dilain tempat, setelah Akashi mengganti bajunya, ia terduduk dibangku.

"_ternyata ada yang aneh…" _batin Akashi….

.

.

.

.

Alarm istirahat sudah dikumandangkan oleh sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu, semua murid Teikou berhalulalang untuk makan siang aau ada juga yang bermain bersama teman atau kekasih. Termasuk pasangan surai crimson dan surai raven yang sedang makan siang di atap, namun…

"TSU – YU – KI!" pemilik Crimson –akashi Seijurou- berteriak di telinga si raven, Membuat pemilik raven, -Shiroyumi tsuyuki- terkejut hebat sampai melemparkan kotak makannya.

"Huwaaa!" Set! Akashi menangkap bento milik Shiroyumi. Karena jika tidak di tangkap, ia dan shiroyumi harus terpaksa puasa untuk hari ini.

"Ah Bentoku hampir jatuh lagi…mou Seikun ada apa sih?" Tanya Shiroyumi sambil mengambil alih bentonya. Akashi mengeryitkan alis.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau tahu dari tadi aku panggil tapi kau tak menoleh….Aaaa" ucap Akashi sambil meminta disuapi oleh Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi langsung mengambil tofu terakhir dan memasukkannya ke mulut Akashi.

"be..begitu ya? Ma..maafkan aku sei – kun dan juga kau sangat berbeda ya saat bertemu dengan tofu. Kau seperti anak – anak " ucap Shiroyumi yang senang akan perilaku Akashi seperti anak kecil, yang notabene adalah pecinta anak kecil.

"hanya di depanmu saja kok…selain itu katakan." Ucap Akashi sambil menusuk pipi Shiroyumi dengan telunjuknya.

"katakan apa?" Tanya Shiroyumi yang bingung.

"apa yang terjadi padamu.." ucap Akashi sambil memposisikannya dirinya tiduran dipaha Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi menaruh bentonya yang sudah kosong dan mengelus kepala Akashi.

"yang terjadi padaku? Maksudmu kemarin? Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku ada janji." Jelas Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"bukan yang itu dan jangan bohong. Katakan atau kau kuserang…" ancam Akashi dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi salah tingkah, memalingkan wajahnya ke pemandangan lain.

"etto..basket?" Akashi mengeryitkan alis.

"basket?" Tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi Menepuk tangannya dan mengangguk.

"benar basket! Aku sudah lama tak main basket! Aku awalnya ingin mengajak sei – kun tapi aku takut sei – kun diomeli oleh Tuan Besar, makanya aku agak ragu saat ingin mengajakmu main basket.." jelas Shiroyumi, Akashi menatap Shiroyumi dengan tajam.

"benar itu saja?" Tanya Akashi sekali lagi. Shiroyumi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"i..iya kok.." jawab Shiroyumi. Akashi menidurkan kembali dirinya dengan paha Shiroyumi sebagai bantal.

"baiklah kalau begitu, pulang sekolah kita main basket. Yang kalah harus traktir makanan kesukaan ya…" jelas Akashi, mendengar itu Shiroyumi protes.

"kok mendadak? Yakin tidak izin ke tuan besar? Lagipula hari ini ada latihan basket juga. Lebih baik hari libur saja." Jelas Shiroyumi yang mengkhawatirkan Akashi. Akashi bangkit dan mengelus kepala Shiroyumi.

"tidak. Hari ini, aku ingin hari ini. Lagipula aku juga sudah lama tak tanding dengan orang yang pertama kali mengenalkanku pada basket." Jelas Akashi.

"ta..tapi, sei – kun nanti kecapekan…" ucap Shiroyumi sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Akashi menyentuhkan keningnya ke kening Shiroyumi.

"bodoh.." Akashi memotong perkataannya membuat Shiroyumi penasaran.

"kau itu energiku, melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum saja membuat tenagaku pulih kembali." Jelas Akashi. Blush! Shiroyumi bersemu hebat dan reflek menjauhkan keningnya dari Akashi.

"a…apaan sih sei – kun.." Shiroyumi mengembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat itu Akashi hanya tertawa kecil. Wush! Tawa Akashi terhenti saat angin berhembus menerpa shiroyumi, membuat helaian rambut Shiroyumi terbang dengan indah. Akashi lagi – lagi terpesona oleh gadisnya ini. Akashi tersenyum.

"nee…Tsuyuki." Panggil Akashi. Shiroyumi menoleh.

"hmm?" Tanya shiroyumi sambil menyisipkan helaian rambutnya ke telinga.

"rambutmu tambah panjang." Jelas Akashi. Shiroyumi meraih beberapa helai rambutnya dan menatapnnya.

"lalu kenapa? Apa kau terganggu? Aku bisa memotongnya." Jelas Shiroyumi. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak, aku malah senang." Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis.

"kenapa?" Tanya Shiroyumi. Akashi tersenyum.

"kau mirip ibuku.." jelas Akashi, Shiroyumi tersenyum.

"begitu ya, kalau begitu sei – kun saat ini mempunyai hubungan dengan nyonya besar dong. Sei – kun parah." Canda Shiroyumi, Akashi tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke shiroyumi.

"bukan itu maksudku…mungkin nanti kau akan jadi nyonya besar namun bukan pasangan dari Akashi masaomi, melainkan Akashi Seijuuro." Bisik Akashi. Akashi makin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Shiroyumi.

"tu..tunggu dulu Sei – kun.." Akashi makin mendekat nenbuat Shiroyumi salah tingkah dan malah mengerjapkan matanya. Chu! Akashi mendaratkan ciumannnya di pipi Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi membuka matanya.

"eh?" melihat Shiroyumi yang kebingungan, Akashi hanya tertawa kecil.

"kau pikir aku akan mencium ini? Tsuyuki mesum nih sampai menutup mata" ucap Akashi sambil menyentuh bibir Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi sangat menahan malu apalagi saat Akashi bilang dia mesum. Gyut! Akashi memeluk Shiroyumi, lebih tepatnya dada Shiroyumi.

"hehehe suara jantungmu keras sekali." Ucap Akashi yang mendengar suara detak jantung Shiroyumi.

"se…sei – kun."

"tenang saja, aku akan menciummu disaat kau siap, mengerti?" jelas Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk.

"tentu saja." Ucap Shiroyumi dengan mantap. Kriinggg! Suara bel berakhirnya istirahat sudah dikumandang, membuat murid – murid teikou kembali ke kelas. Akashi bangkit dan mengulurkan tanganya untuk Shiroyumi.

"ah sudah bell, ayo kuantar ke kelas." Ajak Akashi. Shiroyumi meraih tangan Akashi.

"baik kapten." Ucap Shiroyumi yang tak lupa membawa bentonya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-skip-

Disebuah lapangan kota, terdapat dua manusia sehabis bertanding basket one on one . mereka kini berbaring sambil menatap langit sore. Siapa pemenangnya? Tentu saja hasillnya seri.

"seri ya…" ucap Akashi. Shiroyumipun angkat bicara.

"kalau begitu bagaimana Sei – kun? Apa kita harus saling meneraktir?" Tanya Shiroyumi yang masih bingung untuk seterusnnya. Saat Akashi memikirkan bunyilah raungan dari perut Shiroyumi.

"kau lapar?" Tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi hanya menggaruk tengkuk lehernnya.

"ahahahaha..maaf maaf. " ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum merasa bersalah. Shiroyumi bangkit dan menuju bangku yang disinggahi tas mereka, iapun disusul Akashi.

"bagaimana jika kita makan?" tawar Akashi. Shiroyumi yang sedari tadi duduk dan meminum air, membuka mulutnya.

"tunggu bentar ah. Masih capek nih. Lagipula ada snack kok.." jelas Shiroyumi sambil mengeluarkan biscuit. Akashipun duduk disampingnya.

"buatan sendiri?" Tanya Akashi Shiroyumi mengangguk.

"tentu, mau coba?" tawar Shiroyumi sambil mengulurkan snack buatannnya.

"boleh." Akashi mengambilnya satu. Set! Akashi mengambilnya lagi.

"hebat, ada rasa manis tofu." Ucap Akashi sambil melihat biskut yang ia pegang dengan takjub. Shiroyumi tersenyum.

"enak tidak?" Tanya Shiroyumi. Akashi mengangguk.

"enak. Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi memandang langit.

"hmmm….cinta?" ucap Shiroyumi.

"begitu ya? Apa aku harus memasaknya sambil berkata 'cinta, cinta, cinta' begitu?" shiroyumi hanya sweatdrop.

"hehehehe…ya bukanlah." Akashi tersenyum.

"kau hebat tsuyuki. Memang calon yang baik." Ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepalanya. Shiroyumi tersenyum licik.

"begitu ya? Kalau begitu akan aku masukkan rumput laut kedalamnya." Ancam Shiroyumi. Hening.

"kau bukan calon yang baik."

"jahat!" kata – kata Akashi sangat menusuk hati shiroyumi. Seberapakah bencinya akashi kepada rumput laut?

Puk! Akashi bersender ke pundak Shiroyumi.

"se..sei – kun ada apa?" Tanya Shiroyumi. Akashi menoleh kearah Shiroyumi.

"aku mencintaimu.." blush! Shiroyumi bersemu hebat.

"eh? Kenapa tiba – tiba?" - Shiroyumi

"entahlah, mungkin Karena rindu." - akashi

"kitakan selalu bertemu disekolah." – Shiroyumi. Hening, kini tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan. Kini lampu – lampu taman yang ada disekitar lapangan bola basket kota mulai menyala dan menerangi setiap jalan. Sore sudah hampir menjadi malam.

"Sei – kun… ayo kita pulang sudah-..."

"katakan sejujurnya." Ucap Akashi yang memotong ajakan Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis.

"katakan apa?" Tanya Shiroyumi. Akashi meraih pundak Shiroyumi dengan erat.

"Se..Sei – kun?"

"jangan bohong! Ini perintah! Katakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Akashi yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya sejak liburan musim panas lalu. Shiroyumi hanya membungkuk wajahnya.

"a..aku tidak apa – apa." Ucap Shiroyumi yang sepertinya memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Akashi. Akashi menajamkan matanya.

"tidak apa – apa?! Kau tahu, kau menjadi aneh setelah pulang dari liburan musim panas yang lalu! Kau sering melamun bahkan saat kau sudah menemui ayahmu, wajahmu tampak sedih! Aku tidak tahan, sebenarnya ada apa di musim panas itu!?" jelas Akashi dengan amarah yang meluap – luap. Shiroyumi mengigitkan bibirnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, TIDAK ADA APA – APA!" dengan reflek Shiroyumi mendorong Akashi. Namun Akashi tetap mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Shiroyumi Tsuyuki! Dengarkan aku-.."

"Jangan memberi perintah kepadaku!" Shiroyumi mendorong keras Akashi sampai terlepas. Shiroyumi mundur 3 langkah.

"aku sudah muak!…aku…benci Sei – kun!" perkataan itu sukses membuat Akashi terkejut.

"a..apa?" – Akashi, shiroyumi meremas rambutnya sendiri dan Air matanyapun keluar

"dasar menyebalkan! Aku ini tidak mencintaimu tahu! Kenapa kau ini sangat mudah tertipu walau kau keluarga Akashi!?" bentak Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum despresi. Akashi meraih Shiroyumi kembali.

"Tsuyuki, dengarkan aku! Katakan padaku! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu!" ucap kembali Akashi. Namun Shiroyumi memberontak kuat dan berhasil lepas dari Akashi, ia meraih tasnya langsung berlari meninggalkan Akashi. Tetapi Akashi tidak diam saja, Ia juga langsung mengejar Shiroyumi dan meraih tangannya.

"Tsuyuki! Tsuyuki! Maafkan aku jika aku ada salah! Kumohon jangan berkata begitu.." Plak! Shiroyumi menampar Akashi dengan keras, membuat perhatian para pejalan kaki melihat mereka. Akashi sangat terkejut saat Shiroyumi menamparnya.

"Sudah hentikan! Kau yang tak tahu apa – apa lebih baik diam.." bisik Shiroyumi yang langsung melenggang pergi karena Akashi melonggarkan pegangannya, meninggalkan Akashi berdiri di trotoar yang masih shock, lengannya memegang pipi yang ditampar oleh Shiroyumi.

"_Tsuyuki…aku tahu perkataanmu saat kau bilang 'benci' padaku itu adalah bohong. Kau pasti sedang melindungiku dari sesuatu yang tak kuketahui." _Batin Akashi, tanpa sadar Akashi meneteskan air matanya. Ia meremas bajunya, merasa sesak didada.

"_tapi walau hanya kebohongan, kenapa terasa sakit sekali?"_

.

.

.

.

.

1 bulan kemudian…

Suasana sore di smp teikou masih sama seperti yang kemarin, setiap kegiatan eskul dijalankan dan berlatih untuk pertandingan musim dingin. Termasuk eskul basket yang sedang berlatih untuk winter cup.

"baiklah! Latihan untuk hari ini selesai! Kerja bagus semuanya!" teriak Nijimura, semua pemain kecuali Sang crimson membalas sambutan itu. Saat para anggota sudah pergi ke loker ganti baju, Akashi tetap bermain bola orange itu, selalu masuk, masuk dan masuk saat ia meleparkan bola itu kedalam ring. Nijimura hanya menghela nafas melihat kouhainya ini masih bermain sedangkan dia sudah berganti baju. Momoi, Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima dan Murasakibara masih menonton pertandingan Akashi dengan perasaan sedih.

"Akashi menjadi seperti itu semenjak Shiroyumi pindah." Ucap Midorima sambil membawa lucky itemnnya hari ini, pot bunga kecil. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk dan masih menatap kapten mereka.

"Akashi – kun!" teriak kuroko. Akashi menghentikan gerakannya dan mennoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Tas mu kutaruh disini." Ucap Kuroko.

"terimakasih Kuroko." Setelah Akashi berterima kasih dia melakukan latihannya sendiri. Nijimura lagi – lagi menghela nafas.

"orang itu, selalu berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih. Jika dia sakit, nanti aku yang akan dapat masalah.." keluh nijimura yang kini bergabung dengan angkatan Akashi.

"tapi kenapa Yu – chan pindah tanpa pamitan dengan kita ya? Bahkan aku baru tahu 2 minggu yang lalu… apa Yu – chan ada masalah?" Tanya Momoi yang khawatir dengan sahabatnya.

"entahlah. Tapi yang pasti, bocah itu harus aku hentikan. Oi Akashi!" lagi – lagi gerakan Akashi terhenti saat Nijimura memangggilnya. Akashi hanya menoleh dan tak berbicara. Nijimura menghampirinya.

"jika kau tak segera selesai, aku akan mengunci ruangan ini. Mengerti?" ancam Nijimura. Akashi menatap bolanya.

"Souka.." setelah berucap seperti itu. Akashi langsung berjalan meninggalkan lapangan lalu meraih tasnya tanpa mengganti bajunya. Melihat sikap cuek Akashi, mereka semua makin sadar, keberadaan shiroyumi sangat dibutuhkan disini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Lalu di sebuah taman yang daunnya sudah berguguran, Akashi Duduk disebuah bangku taman yang dulu ia menembak Shiroyumi disana.

"_Tsuyuki, kau ada dimana?" _batin Akashi. _Drrrtt!drrtt! _handphone Akashi bergetar panjang menandakan ada telepon masuk, Akashi mengangkat telponnya.

"jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi langsung to the point.

_ -"mungkin ini berita buruk bagimu…tapi…"_

"_2 minggu yang lalu, Orang yang bernama Shiroyumi Kei dan Shiroyumi Tsuyuki mengalami kecelakaan tragis di akibana. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi meledak dan jatuh ke jurang…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Min to Reviews..?


	12. Chapter 12

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi KurokonoBasuke

Character : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 12 : kebenaran…

"_2 minggu yang lalu, Orang yang bernama Shiroyumi Kei dan Shiroyumi Tsuyuki mengalami kecelakaan tragis di akibana. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi meledak dan jatuh ke jurang…"_ Akashi dengan sempurna membulatkan matanya.

"A..Apa?"

"_aku sudah mencari informasi tentang keberadaan mereka dilokasi kejadian, tapi mereka berdua menghilang dan ada yang bilang sudah dibawa dirumah sakit. Tapi saat aku mencari di rumah sakit sekitar akibana, mereka sudah tidak ada disana." _

"lalu apa lagi yang kau ketahui?" - Tanya Akashi.

"_pihak rumah sakit bilang, bahwa mereka sudah dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Tokyo." _

"atas nama siapa mereka dipindahkan?" - Akashi

"_Akashi Masaomi." _– Akashi lagi – lagi tak percaya dengan kebenaran sesungguhnya.

"a..ayah?"

"_itu yang aku dengar." _hening, tak ada percakapan disana

"kalau begitu terimakasih atas informasinya, uangnya sudah ku transfer."

"_tidak – tidak, akulah yang berterimakasih. Baiklah kerja sama kita berakhir disini. Jika ka-"_piip! Akashi langsung mematikan handphonenya.

"sudah kuduga. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan ayahku. Aku harus menemuinya." Dengan sigap Akashi langsung memanggil jemputannya dan langsung pulang menuju rumahnya.

._o0o_.

Sesampainya dirumah dia disambut oleh 2 maid dan butler Pribadinya, Hajima. Para maid menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa tasnya tapi Akashi menolaknya dengan terburu – buru membuat pelayan pribadinya bingung.

"selamat datang, Tuan Muda. Kenapa terburu - buru?" Tanya Hajima.

"siapkan air hangat aku ingin mandi." Perintah Akashi pada maid dan butlernya yang ia tinggalkan dengan kebingungan. Yang ada dipikiran Akashi hanyalah bertemu ayahnya secepatnya, tapi untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya dia harus bersih, pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mandi lalu bertemu dengan ayahnya. Lalu setelah selesai semua, Tanpa basa – basi, ia langsung menghampiri Butler Pribadi milik Ayahnya yang sedang bertengger di perpustakaan.

"Mitsuko, dimana ayah?" Tanya Akashi to the point. Mitsuko yang keheranan hanya menunduk memberi hormat dan membuka mulut.

"ada dikantornya tuan muda, biar saya antarkan." Tawar Mitsuko dengan senyum elegan. Akashi mengangguk.

"terimakasih." Dengan itu, Akashi, Mitsuko dan Hajima pergi ke ruang kerja Tuan besar, Akashi Masaomi. Tok! Tok! Mitsuko mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Tuan, Tuan Muda ingin-…"

"Ayahanda, ini aku Seijurou." Ucap Akashi yang memotong perkataan Mitsukko.

"masuklah." Saat ayahnya mengizinkan masuk, Mitsuko membukakan pintunya untuk Akashi, Akashi langsung masuk dan disusul oleh kedua butler pribadi. Itu ayahnya, sedang membaca beberapa dokumen ditemani teh manis disampingnya

"ada apa seijurou?" Tanya Ayahnya to the point yang langsung menutup dokumen yang i abaca tadi. Tanpa basa basi kembali, Akashi langsung bertanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Paman kei sudah tidak masuk selama sebulan dan menghilang. Apa ayah tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Akashi. Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua butler yang ada dibelakangnya langsung terkejut. Bukan terkejut hilangnya kepala pelayan mereka, tapi kenapa Akashi bertanya seperti itu. Ayahnya berdiri dan menajamkan pandangannya ke anak semata wayangnya yang ada didepannya.

"kau sepertinya sudah menyewa informan yang baik ya, Seijurou." Ucap Akasshi Masaomi. Seijuuro langsung menajamkan matanya juga.

"jadi ayah memang ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya paman kei-.."

"sebenarnya yang kau khawatirkan itu Tsuyuki kan?" Tanya Masaomi yang sepertinya juga langsung to the point. Perasaan Seijuuro makin tak terkendali.

"ayah katakan! Sebenarnya-.."

"ini mungkin akan jadi cerita yang panjang, lebih baik kau duduk." Lagi – lagi ayahnya memotong perkataanya. Dengan tawaran tersebut, kedua Akashi itu langsung duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan diruang kerja tersebut, sedangkan Hajima dan Mitsuko berdiri disamping tuannya.

"beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kau dan teman – temanmu liburan musim panas. Aku mendapat surat undangan dari keluarga Ozaki untuk makan malam bersama mereka dengan membawa dirimu." Jelas Masaomi.

"keluarga Ozaki? Bukankah dia saingan ayah…?" – Masaomi mengangguk.

"betul. Awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi kei menyadari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya mencium sesuatu yang licik. Kau sudah tahukan kemampuan keluarga shiroyumi seperti apa?" – Seijuurou mengangguk jika ia tahu bagaimana kekuatan Shiroyumi.

"kei menyarankanku untuk tidak pergi ke pertemuan makan malam itu, tapi dia juga sadar, jika keluarga Akashi menolak ajakan atau bisa dibilang tantangan dari mereka, itu akan mencoreng nama keluarga Akashi yang sudah dibangun dengan susah payah, makanya dia menawarkan…" – Masaomi menjeda perkataanya dan meminum teh yang disediakan Mitsuko. Iapun membuka mulut kembali.

"penyamaran untukku." – jelas Masaomi. Seijuurou mengeryitkan alis.

"penyamaran? Apa maksudnya?" – Tanya Seijuurou. Masaomi menaruh cangkirnya.

"kei menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk pergi kesana dengan menyamar sebagai diriku, agar ia tahu sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh ozaki." – jelas Masaomi. Seijuurou mulai bertanya.

"biar kutebak..yang menyamar sebagai diriku adalah Tsuyuki?" – Masaomi Mengangguk.

"benar sekali. Mata bulatmu dan tinggi badanmu hampir sama dengan tsuyuki." – jelas Masaomi sambil memerhatikan wajah anaknya, bisa ia lihat jika anaknya sangat marah. Sedangkan seijuuro hanya bisa meremas lengannya sendiri.

"ke..kenapa paman tega sekali menyuruh tsuyuki menyamar menjadi diriku!?" - Seijuurou

"kau salah. Sebenarnya Tsuyukilah yang menawarkan dirinya sendiri." – Masaomi. Mendengar penjelasan itu Seijuurou hanya mengeryitkan alis.

"a..apa? bukankah paman kei ke Osaka untuk meminta bantuan ke tsuyuki untuk menjadi diriku?" – Tanya Seijuurou. Masaomi hanya menggelengkkan kepalanya.

"bukan. Kei ke Osaka bukan untuk meminta bantuan, tapi untuk berpamitan dengan anaknya. Ini misi yang sulit bahkan tak ada jaminan untuk bisa kembali ke rumah. Makanya ia berpamitan kepada anak satu – satunya." Jelas Masaomi. Seijuuro hanya membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"tapi, suatu hari dia datang ke kantorku dan menawarkan bantuan. Awalnya aku menolak tapi ia bersikeras sampai menungguku diluar gedung, saat aku menanyakan apa alasannya dia berkata _'aku ingin melindungi tuanku, Akashi Seijuro'_." Lagi – lagi Seijuurou dikejutkan oleh penjelasan ayahnya.

"Apa!?" Seijuurou dengan reflek berdiri.

"aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi aku terpaksa harus menerima bantuannya karena kei memintaku untuk menerimanya." – Masaomi. Seijuuro menatap lantai yang ada dibawahnya.

"ti..tidak mungkin."

"mungkin karena tidak ada waktu lagi, dia juga terpaksa menerima bantuan anaknnya." – jelas Masaomi kembali.

"i..itu…"

"hargailah pengorbanannya Seijurou. Dia begini karena dia sangat ingin melindungimu." Brak! Seijuurou dengan keras memukul meja kopi didepannya membuat teh yang ada di cangkir tumpah. Masaomi yang melihat itu hanya menatap anaknya yang sepertinya sedang shock.

"omong kosong.."

"seharusnya ayah malu karena tidak bermain langsung dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung seorang anjing penjaga.." – jelas Seijuuro dengan tatapan mata yang mengerikan.

"Sei..jurou?"

"seharusnya ayah melawannya bukan bersembunyi. Ini memalukan!" brak! Sekarang Masaomilah yang memukul meja karena kesal dengan sikap anaknya.

"hentikan ucapanmu! atau aku akan-…"

"akan apa?! Membunuhku?" plak! Masaomi menampar Seijuuro sampai terkapar dimarmer hitam, karena sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya dengan sikap anaknya yang metalnya lemah.

"aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk mudah menangis dan lemah seperti ini. Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kei memaksaku untuk menerima tawarannya agar ia bisa melindungiku." – jelas Masaomi dengan tegas, tapi Seijuuro masih marah.

"harusnya ayah tahu, paman kei melindungi karena ayah adalah majikannya!" bentak Seijuuro.

"kau salah." – Masaomi menundukkan kepala lalu memejamkan matanya.

"dia melindungiku karena aku adalah sahabatnya, ah bukan karena aku sudah dianggap saudara olehnya." – Seijuuro hanya diam mendengar penjelasannya.

"untuk menghargai pilihannya, aku harus menerimanya dan tak boleh menganggunya. Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang diriku dan kei?" – tanya Masaomi, Seijuuro hanya diam dan membuang muka.

"aku dan kei, sudah kenal sejak kecil dan selalu bersama. Bahkan dia yang mengenaliku dengan ibumu, Shiori." – mendengar itu Seijuuro langsung menatap ayahnya kembali.

"dengan ibu?" – tanya Seijuurou.

"iya. Ibumu juga bersahabat dengan ibu tsuyuki." – seijuuro hanya diam mendegar hal itu.

"Seijurou, Tsuyuki melakukan ini sama seperti ayahnya tapi berbeda." – Masaomi.

"dia ingin melindungi orang yang paling ia cintai dan itu kau." – Masaomi. Seijuuro membulatkan matanya dan langsung melihat ayahnya. Ayahnya tersenyum lembut. Masaomi mengulurkan tangannya kearah Seijuuro.

"lalu…apa ayah tahu bagaimana keadaan paman dan tsuyuki?! Aku dengar ayah memindahkan mereka ke rumah sakit Tokyo!" – jelas Seijuuro. Seketika Masaomi terdiam dan langsung menatap langit malam lewat jendela. Seijuuro hanya mengeryitkan alis.

"ayah?" tanya Seijuuro kembali.

"Kei meninggal dan tsuyuki kritis namun mulai membaik." Seijuuro lagi – lagi dikejutkan oleh penjelasan ayahnya sendiri.

"_paman Kei…sudah meninggal?" _batin Seijuuro.

"Tsuyuki mengalami ke rusakan pada tulang punggungnya sampai ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali dari bagian pinggang sampai ujung kaki, mungkin bisa dibilang, ia setengah lumpuh namun tidak bisa di obati lagi." – jelas Masaomi. Seijuuro menatap ayahnya.

"tidak bisa diobati?! Apa dia tidak bisa direhabilitasi?" – tanya Seijuuro. Masaomi hanya menggeleng.

"tidak bisa. Tidak ada harapan untuknya. Bahkan suatu keajaiban ia bisa hidup sampai sekarang" – jelas Masaomi. Seijuuro langsung shock mendengar keadaan kekasihnya yang sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"Tsu…Tsuyuki..kau…" – masaomi mencatat sesuatu di secarik kertas, seperti alamat.

"jika kau ingin menemuinya pergilah kesini." – ucap Masaomi sambil memberikan kertas tersebut. Seijuuro langsung membaca yang ada disecarik kertas tersebut.

"ini..rumah sakit milik keluarga Midorima?" – Seijuuro, Masaomi mengangguk.

"iya aku menaruhnya disana agar mendapat perawatan terbaik." Jelas Masaomi. Seijuuro membungkuk dan berpamitan dengan ayahnya.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam ayah." Ucap Seijuuro, yang langsung melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut diikuti butler pribadinya. Masaomi hanya menatap anaknya.

"ini tuan, teh nya.." tawar Mitsuko. Masaomi mengambil teh tersebut dan menyeruputnya pelan.

"sepertinya kalian senang melihat ini terjadi, disaat kalian yakin jika anak – anak kita jatuh cinta satu sama lain, ia kan…Shiori dan Kei..?" ucap Masaomi sambil menatap bulan yang terang. Masaomipun tertawa membuat Mitsuko panik karena jarang melihat tuannya tertawa seperti ini.

"Tu…Tuan apa anda tidak apa – apa?" tanya Mitsuko. Masaomi hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya mengenang masa lalu saat aku masih menjadi kekasih Shiori dan kei juga masih berpacaran dengan yumi. Kei dan Shiroi sangat yakin jika kedua anaknya akan saling suka, sedangkan aku dan Yumi tidak yakin dan menebaknya hanya sebatas teman atau tidak sahabat…ah~ aku jadi rindu dengan masa lalu." – jelas Masaomi sambil tesenyum lembut.

Dilain tempat dan waktu, Akashi Seijuurou sampai di rumah sakit, dengan terburu – buru diikuti oleh pelayannya, Akashi langsung ke bergegas ke adminis terdekat.

"apa aku bisa menemui pasien yang bernama Shiroyumi Tsuyuki?" – ucap Akashi. Adminis itu langsung bingung.

"tapi tuan akashi bilang tidak ada-.." – Akashi langsung mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya.

"aku adalah anak dari Akashi Masaomi, Akashi Seijuro." Adminis itu langsung bungkam dan berpikir sejenak.

"tolong tunggu sebentar.." adminis itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan akashi. Setelah 2 menit, adminis itu datang dengan wanita yang lebih tua darinya, dan berpakaian rapih. Wanita itu menghampiri akashi.

"aku adalah suster pribadi Nona Shiroyumi, Onizuka Maia. ikutlah denganku." Tanpa basa – basi, akashi dan butlernya mengikuti Onizuka. Onizuka berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu, Zrak! Pintu itu dibuka, membuat akashi berdegup kencang, setelah dibuka penuh, akashi langsung menghampiri pasien yang ada dikasur.

"Tsu…tsuyuki?" akashi memanggil nama gadisnya itu. Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh akashi saat ini sangat membuatnya gelisah. Ia sudah membayangkannya, rambut raven tergeletak dengan damai, mata bulat shiroyumi tertutup menandakan ia tertidur pulas namun sementara, suara nafas yang mirip dengan suara dengkuran kucing.

"Tsuyuki! Kau-…" akashi membulatkan matanya, bukan pemandangan yang ia pikirkan. Kini Shiroyumi membuka matanya, manik oceannya yang selalu ia kagumi, kini pudar dan seperti mati. Kulitnya sangat pucat dan badannya kurus. Ia merasa de javu dengan situasi ini. tapi yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah model rambut Shiroyumi. Rambut Shiroyumi tidak panjang lagi, rambutnya pendek, sangat pendek dan sangat mirip dengan potongan rambut akashi.

"Tsuyuki?"

"5 hari yang lalu dia siuman dari kritisnya, tapi saat Tuan Besar Akashi menjenguknya, dia langsung shock berat. kami membiusnya, tapi matanya tetap terbuka, saat kami memberinya sarapan, dia tak memakannya, dia hanya diam seperti itu terus menerus. Bahkan dia tak melakukan buang air kecil ataupun buang air besar.." jelas Onizuka. Akashi sadar, kejadian ini sudah tak asing baginya, Shiroyumi pernah mengalami ini.

"nyawanya seperti menghilang." Benar, Nyawa Shiroyumi seperti hilang dan berkeliaran kemana – mana dan tak ingin kembali.

"_kalau tidak salah, Tsuyuki pernah seperti ini saat ibunya meninggal..__berarti dia sudah tahu jika paman Kei Sudah meninggal..__"_ batin Akashi dengan tatapannya menjadi sendu. Kenapa gadisnya ini begitu menderita? Akashi duduk disamping Shiroyumi lalu menggengam tangannya.

"Tsuyuki, Lihat aku. Aku Akashi Seijurou. Kekasihmu..kau ingat? Maaf aku terlambat datang, aku ada masalah diperjalanan." Ucap Akashi, Shiroyumi masih terdiam dan sisanya hanya menonton dalam bisu.

"yah…seperti yang kau tahu, ayahmu sudah meninggal.." jelas Akashi tanpa basa - basi, Shiroyumi tetap diam tak merespon. Akashi membawa telapak tangan yang lebih kecil darinya ke bagian dadanya.

"tapi, kau tidak sendiri. Disini masih ada aku, bukankah aku sudah berjanji jika aku akan membahagiakanmu? Kau harus kuat! Kau tidak boleh menangis, nanti ayahmu akan sedih disana bersama ibumu!" ucap akashi dengan sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"kau harus tabah, kau pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini! Aku akan bersamamu melewati semua ini! Makanya kau jangan sedih ataupun sendirian!" tapi..tetap tidak ada respon.

"Tsuyuki, kumohon respon diriku!" akashi mulai membentak Shiroyumi, membuat orang yang ada disana khawatir.

"Tuan Muda-.."

"diam kalian semua dan tinggalkan kami berdua!" perintah akashi, langsung membungkam mereka semua, mereka semua langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Akashi menarik nafas untuk membuatnya lebih tenang, ia tidak boleh panik seperti ini, ia harus tenang dan memikirkan semuanya dengan pelan. Akashi memeluk shiroyumi dengan pelan, takut jika ia terlalu erat akan menghancurkan dalam sekejap, bisa dia rasakan jika gadisnya ini begitu kurus hasil diet 5 harinya.

"menangislah Tsuyuki, lepaskan semua yang ada dihatimu itu. Tenang saja disini hanya ada kita berdua, kau tak perlu malu." Ucap akashi sambil mengelus kepala Shiroyumi dengan lembut. Walau sekarang ia tak mengelus rambut hitam panjang seperti biasa, tapi akashi tetap memperlakukannya dengan sama.

"menangislah sepuasmu. Aku disini bersamamu dan mulai sekarang aku takkan melepaskanmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa melindungimu, aku sangat lemah. Maafkan aku Tsuyuki" jelas Akashi, akashi memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma dari gadisnya ini, mengelusnya pelan dan menunggu. Tes! Akashi merasakan jika pundaknya basah, itu berarti...

"Se...Sei-kun...A..Aku...A..yah.." Akashi bahagia, dia sangat bahagia. walau masih terbata – bata, akashi tetap bersyukur dan mengelus Shiroyumi dengan lembut. Tetes demi tetes turun memijaki pundak akashi, Shiroyumi menangis begitu deras dan keras, berteriak memejamkan mata. Semuanya yang ia tahan kini keluar bersama air matanya dengan kuat. Malam ini, malam yang indah ini, malam yang penuh keajaiban ini, takkan pernah akashi lupakan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu dari malam itu, kini Shiroyumi sudah bisa berbicara normal, namun tidak dengan tubuhnya. Dia masih lumpuh dan berada di rumah sakit tapi rambutnya sudah agak panjang sedikit. Sekarang langit sudah berwarna orange, menandakan jika sebentar lagi akan menjelang malam. Dengan tenang Shiroyumi mengupas kulit apel yang ada ditangannya. Zrek! Suara pintu terbuka terdengar ditelinganya, ia melihat ke sumber suara.

"Sei – kun kau datang lagi?" tanya Shiroyumi. Akashi menaruh tasnya dan mendekati Shiroyumi. Ia meraih pisau dan apel yang dipegang Shiroyumi.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau tidak suka? Dan juga jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya." Ucap Akashi sambil duduk disamping Shiroyumi, melanjutkan pengupasan dan pemotongan apel.

"heh? Bukannya tidak suka sih, Tapi kaukan habis pulang sekolah dan juga mengupas apel bukan suatu hal yang bahaya tau!" protes Shiroyumi yang kesal dengan sikap overprotektifnya akashi.

"sudah – sudah jangan ngomel terus...ini Aaa~..." Akashi menyuapi Shiroyumi dan Shiroyumi memakannya. Lalu berulang kembali, kadang Shiroyumi juga menyuapi Akashi.

"oh iya, bagaimana dengan anak baru yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu?"

"dia sudah berrgabung ke gelombang pertama."

"sugoi, dia kan baru saja masuk, kenapa bisa?"

"bakatnya sangat luar biasa, jadi dengan cepat aku memasukkannya." Ini adalah momen yang sangat indah bagi akashi, akashi berharap jika waktu akan berhenti. Namun sesuatu bau yang tidak sedap menyeruak kedua hidung itu.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku pipis.." ucap Shiroyumi, Akashi membuka selimut shiroyumi dan ternyata benar, Shiroyumi pipis.

"akan kupanggilkan perawat. Tunggu ya." Ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Shiroyumi dengan senyum menawan. Shiroyumi membalasnya, iapun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

You and I

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC

You and I 13 : Perpisahan...

Langit semakin gelap, semua lampu – lampu yang tersebar diseluruh kota ini mulai menyala menjadi sebuah hiasan tersendiri. Terlihat seperti pemandangan bintang – bintang bagi Shiroyumi yang tak bisa bergerak dari ruang rawatnya. Wajahnya sangat damai, kedua telinganya tersumpal dengan sebuah lagu, Pinnochio yang dinyanyikan oleh Kim Ryo, Terkadang Shiroyumi menyenandungkan lagunya. Zrek! Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Akashi yang membawa beberapa buah apel.

"Ma..maaf aku telat!" ucap Akashi sambil menghampiri Shiroyumi yang menatapnya lembut.

"Sei – kun datang lagi?" tanya Shiroyumi sambil melepaskan headsetnya. Akashi tersenyum.

"tentu. Kenapa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya akashi sambil mengambil kursi agar ia duduk di samping Shiroyumi.

"tidak mengangguku, tapi... kau kan habis pulang sekolah dan latihan basket, sedangkan batas waktu istirahatmu hanya dari jam enam sore sampai jam tujuh kan? Kau hanya punya satu jam." Jelas Shiroyumi. Akashi mengelus lembut kepala shiroyumi lalu mengecup keningnya. Manik mereka bertemu.

"tak perlu dipikirkan. bukankah sudah kubilang kau itu adalah tenagaku, aku akan merelakan waktu untukmu saja." Jelas Akashi. Akashi mengambil pisau di meja lampu.

"tapi -.."

"sudah, tidak ada tapi – tapian. Kau sudah makan? Aku akan mengupaskan apel untukmu." Ucap Akashi melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan mulai mengupas kulit apel satu persatu. Shiroyumi hanya menatap kekasihnya dalam diam.

"sudah hampir setahun ya?" ucap Shiroyumi. Akashi hanya diam dan fokus kepekerjaannya.

Lalu dilain waktu sekumpulan pelangi minus Merah, berkumpul disebuah restoran cepat saji dengan buku pelajaran yang berserakan dimana – mana yang tercampur dengan makanan – makanan lainnya.

"ini sangat susah! Aku benci ujian – ssu!" ucap Kise ryouta yang sudah masuk 2 bulan dalam tim basket gelombang pertama. Merengek pelan karena pelajaran yang ia pelajari sekarang begitu sulit.

"berisik kau Kise, aku tak bisa konsentrasi tahu! Lagipula dimana akashi? Katanya dia ingin mengajari kita?!" omel aomine mengingat janji sang kapten untuk datang mengajari mereka semua. Karena jika mereka remedial di ujian menengah sekolah, mereka tak bisa mengikuti turnament winter cup nanti karena harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk ujian berikutnya, mengingat bulan ini sudah bulan september yang hampir dengan ujian akhir semester.

"akashi harus bertemu dengan shiroyumi, jadi ia tak bisa datang – nanodayo." Jelas Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Momoi hanya tersenyum pahit.

"jadi yang bisa diandalkan disini hanya Midorin saja ya, maaf ya merepotkan." Ucap Momoi. Midorima hanya menghela nafas.

"tidak apa – apa. Murasakibara, kenapa kau memesan makanan sebanyak itu? Bukankah kita harus belajar? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan soalmu?" tanya Midorima pada murasakibara yang sudah menambah makanannya.

"berisik. Aku bingung harus mengerjakan, lagipula jika kita belajar, kenapa kita di restaurant cepat saji? Seharusnyakan diperpustakaan kota." Jelas Murasakibara dengan malas. Twitch! Muncul perempatan di kening midorima, merasa kesal melihat tingkah laku murasakibara.

"menurutmu ini salah siapa!? Siapa yang merengek untuk ke restaurant cepat saji saat perjalanan ke perpustakaan kota, hah!?" jelas Midorima.

"sudahlah, Midorima – kun. Ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, jadi biarkan saja ini berlanjut." Jelas Kuroko sambil menyesap milkshake vanila.

"kuroko, jelas – jelas kau menikmati ini semua." Ucap Midorima.

"sudah – sudah, lagipula masih ada akhir pekan. Jadi jangan suntuk dulu ya midorin." Jelas Momoi. Brak! Secara tiba – tiba Aomine dan Kise menggebrakkan meja bersamaan.

"satsuki apa maksudmu Akhir Pekan!?" tanya aomine.

"apa maksudmu kita semua akan tetap belajar di akhir pekan!?" tanya Kise. Slurp! Momoi menyesap strawberry parfait miliknya.

"ya begitulah, akashi – kun bilang begitu padaku. Kita akan berkumpul pada hari sabtu jam sepuluh pagi diperpustakaan kota." Jelas momoi. Kise dan Aomine langsung pundung ditempat.

"akashi sialan! Hari itu dimana aku bersantai tahu! Enak saja hari ini ia bersantai!" gerutu Aomine.

"akashichi curang! Dia selalu pergi ke pacarnya dan bersenang – senang!" kini Kise yang menggerutu.

"Akachin menyebalkan~, hari sabtu-kan adalah hari membuat kue bersama Aneki." Gerutu Murasakibara.

"sudahlah teman – teman! Walaupun aku disini tidak diundang, tapi aku masih bisa mengajari kalian bagian yang tidak mengerti kok!" jelas momoi. Aomine menatap sinis Momoi.

"itu sih karena kau ingin bersama tetsu kan?" tanya Aomine, Momoi hanya tersenyum makna.

"ya begitulah." Ucap momoi

"Akashi itu tidak sesenggang yang kalian pikirkan. Disaat nanti malam kalian mandi, makan, beristarahat dan tidur, dia akan belajar nonstop sampai jam 12 malam." Jelas midorima.

"bohong banget, diakan sudah pintar, kenapa harus belajar? Materinya itu – itu juga." Jelas Aomine. Set! Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"kau salah aomine. Aku pernah melihatnya mempelajari matematika -..."

"itu sih biasa/ – ssu." Potong Aomine dan kise secara bersamaan. Midorima melanjutkan.

"materi untuk anak SMA." Brush! Sebuah semburan dari mulut Kise keluar.

"kau yakin midorima!?" tanya aomine.

"Apa Akashichi sudah sejauh itu!?" tanya Kise. Midorima mengangguk.

"bukan hanya itu. Selain materi pelajarannya di atas rata – rata anak smp, dia harus mengikuti beberapa les tinggi yang diberikan oleh ayahnya maupun hari itu adalah akhir pekan." Jelas Midorima.

"Akashi – kun, mengalami hari berat itu?" tanya momoi. Midorima melanjutkan penjelasan.

"apa kau tahu kenapa akashi mengatur pertemuan jam sepuluh di akhir pekan nanti? Karena ia harus mengikuti les bahasa mandarin, hukum, dan Kesenian setiap jam." Jelas Midorima. Mereka semua hanya terpukau menakjubkan.

"sugoi.."

"karena itu, kuharap kalian tidak mengeluh karena waktu kalian terambil sedikit. Ini juga demi kebaikan kalian juga." Ucap midorima. Mereka semuapun mengangguk setuju. Tapi momoi mengeryitkan alis.

"tapi kenapa midorin tahu jadwal akashi – kun?" tanya momoi, Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"aku tak sengaja melihat jadwal di handphonenya saat ia tertidur di ruang osis." Jelas Midorima.

"akashi – kun pernah tertidur!? Apa kau pernah mengambil gambarnya?" tanya momoi heboh. Midorima hanya mengeryitkan alis.

"tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Lagipula kenapa aku harus mengfotonya? Kenapa juga kau heboh momoi?" tanya midorima.

"kau bodoh ya midorima, itu adalah kejadian langkaloh. Seorang murid teladan, ketua osis pula, tertidur di ruang osis. Menurutmu bagaimana reaksi para siswa dan guru – guru nanti?" jelas Aomine.

"para fans akashi – kun akan menjerit histeris kesenangan karena melihat muka polos Akashi – kun sedang tidur!" balas momoi.

"Kau ini hanya memikirkan itu – itu saja! Bukan itu bodoh! Mungkin kita bisa mengancamnya dengan photo itu, lalu menyuruhnya mengerjakan pr kita semua! Mungkin itu patut dicoba!" ucap Aomine semangat. Midorima membuka mulutnya

"bodoh! Mana mungkin bisa-..."

"benar juga ya! Mungkin kita harus ke ruang osis sekali – kali untuk mengambil gambar akashichi diam – diam! Kalau begitu ayo kesana, Aominechi! Kurokochi!" – kise

"kenapa aku diikut sertakan?" – Kuroko.

"oh iya, ngomong – ngomong pacar akashichii seperti apa ya?" tanya Kise. Midorima mengeryitkan alis.

"mengapa kau ingin tahu Kise?" tanya Midorima. Kise meregangkan tubuhnya.

"hanya penasaran saja. Akashichii itukan dari keluarga terkemuka di jepang, jadi aku begitu penasaran bagaimana selera dari keluarga besar seperti itu. Apakah seorang gadis arogan? Atau sangat dermawan dan royal? Ataukah dia adalah gadis tipe yang tak suka kalangan bawah. "

"Shiroyumi bukan orang seperti itu kok, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama Kise." Ucap Aomine sambil menyesap cola yang ia pesan. Momoi membuka mulut.

"dia gadis yang sangat baik, dia sering tersenyum dan selalu membantu, dia juga seorang pe maaf. Dia bahkan disukai oleh nijimura senpai." Jelas momoi. Kise memangut – mangut.

"dia juga sangat pintar seperti akashi. Kepintarannya itu begitu mengerikan jika digunakan untuk strategi. Berkat dia, kami bisa menang dengan mudah." Jelas Midorima.

"tapi, Shiroyumi – san tidak sebaik itu. Dia pernah memberikan menu latihan yang mengerikan seperti pelatih Shirogane Kozo, tidak, bahkan lebih parah." Jelas Kuroko.

"benar juga ya. Dia juga terkenal di kalangan SMP dan diberikan julukan sebagai 'Athena'. Bahkan inoue tahu Shiroyumi." Jelas Aomine.

"Athena? Bukankah dia dewa perang?" tanya Kise.

"betul. Karena dia sangat bagus dalam menyusun strategis, diapun disebut seperti itu." Jelas Midorima. Kise hanya tersenyum.

"wah, Gadis yang menarik, aku jadi penasaran. Apa kalian pernah berfoto bersama?" tanya Kise kembali.

"ah! Dia bukan tipe yang narsis seperti Ki – chan!" ucap Momoi. Kise sweat drop.

"momochi tadi kau ngomong apa?"

"Shiroyumi – san itu, tinggi 155 cm, berat 43 kg, ukuran D – cup, berambut panjang warna hitam, bermanik biru laut, wajah bulat." Brusshh! Sebuah pancuran cola dan jus jeruk dari aomine dan kise melesat dengan sempurna mengenai momoi dan murasakibara.

"Dai – chan! Kau jorok!" protes momoi. Brak!

"tu..tunggu sebentar! Tadi beneran ukurannya segitu!? Diakan masih kelas 2!?" tanya Aomine yang sudah mimisan. Kuroko dengan tanpa dosa mengangguk pelan.

"itu benar." Balas kuroko. Kini giliran kise yang juga mimisan.

"lagipula dari mana informasi itu!?" tanya Kise dengan heboh. Lagi – lagi kuroko tanpa dosa menjawab.

"tugasku itu mengamati." Balas Kuroko. Midorima menghela nafas dan membenarkan kacamatanya

"Kuroko, jika akashi mendengar ini, entah kenapa aku berfirasat buruk. Aomine, kise, bersihkan darah yang mengalir di hidungmu itu, dasar mesum. – nanodayo." Ucap Midorima. Twitch! Muncullah perempatan di kedua kening berbeda kulit itu. Bisa terlihat jelas jika Midorima juga mimisan karena terkejut mendengar 'size'nya Shiroyumi.

"aku tak ingin dengar omongan itu dari orang yang juga mimisan!" bentak Aomine

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HATCHII!" shiroyumi bersin denga kuat. Membuat akashi yang ada didepannya khawatir.

"Tsuyuki, apa kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi menggeleng pelan.

"tidak apa – apa ko. Hanya saja sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku tentang ukuran... ah sudahlah! Ini aku sudah selesai, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Shiroyumi sambil memberikan sebuah buku berisikan coretan angka yang menakjubkan. Akashi mengambilnya lalu memeriksanya. Akashipun mengangguk.

"ah hebat! Kau benar seluruhnya. Jadi sekarang, apa kau mengerti Tsuyuki?" tanya akashi sambil melihat Shiroyumi yang tersenyum padanya. Shiroyumi mengangguk, menandakan mengerti apa yang di ajari akashi barusan. Akashi menghela nafas lalu membereskan bukunya. Ya, selama ini, akashi selalu mengajari shiroyumi materi – materi yang biasanya mereka berdua pelajari.

"syukurlah, akhirnya aku bisa berbagi pendapat dengan orang yang setara denganku." Ucap akashi, Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis.

"akukan tidak sederajat denganmu sei – kun." Jelas Shiroyumi. Akashi terkekeh.

"bukan itu maksudku, sayang. Maksudku pemikiran, masalah pelajaran, kau taukan materi kita lebih cepat 2 tahun?" ucap akashi. Gyut! shiroyumi memeluk akashi.

"iya aku tahu kok." Ucap Shiroyumi. Akashi mengelus puncak kepala Shiroyumi yang masih memeluknya.

"ada apa? kau selalu memelukku jika sudah jam pulang." Tanya akashi. Shiroyumi melepaskan pelukannya.

"sebagai balasan karena sei – kun menemaniku." Jelas Shiroyumi, akashi tersenyum, iapun duduk dikasur, dekat dengan shiroyumi. Akashi menyisipkan helaian rambut hitam kecelah telinga pemilik rambut itu, berlanjut mengelus pipi Shiroyumi yang kenyal, lalu mencium pipi tersebut. Akashi mempertemukan kedua kening mereka.

"sei – kun?"

"kau tak perlu membalasnya, kau cukup tersenyum padaku dan bahagia. Itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku." Jelas Akashi dengan lembut. Akashipun meraih tangan kanan Shiroyumi.

"lalu menikah denganku dan hidup bersamaku..." cup! Akashi mengecup punggung tangan shiroyumi. Shiroyumi bersemu hebat, akashi yang dulu ia kenal memang se romantis ini, akashi juga pernah memberikannya sebucket bunga mawar merah muda disaat masih kecil, tapi entah kenapa walau hal ini sering terjadi, hal inilah yang paling membuat jantung shiroyumi berpacu lebih cepat.

"sayang, aku mencintaimu." Ucap akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sei – kun?"

"Sei – kun!" Shiroyumi menghentikan kegiatan akashi yang sedang mengupas apel, meraih tangan yang memegang apel.

"Tsuyuki ada apa?" tanya akashi. Shiroyumi menunjukkan jari akashi yang tersayat.

"kau berdarah! Apa kau tak menyadarinya!?" omel Shiroyumi.

"oh iya, maaf akan ku-.." grep! Shiroyumi mencegah akashi untuk bangkit.

"bukan jarimu saja, hidungmu! Kau juga mimisan sei – kun!" jelas Shiroyumi. Akashi dengan segera membersihkan hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"oh ini, tidak apa – apa." ucap akashi sambil mengambil plester di tas nya. Shiroyumi menatap sendu akashi. Akashi terlihat lelah, tapi ia paksakan tersenyum agar Shiroyumi tidak khawatir. Shiroyumi mengetahui senyuman itu.

"sebenarnya kau lelahkan? Lebih baik beristirahatlah dan jug, ini sudah lewat dari jam besuk. Lebih baik kau pulang." Ucap Shiroyumi mengingat sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Akashi melanjutkan kegiatan walaupun jarinya tadi teriris.

"aku sedang beristirahat, lihat? Hanya memandangmu aku sungguh sehat dan juga aku sudah dapat izin untuk menjengukmu, jika aku tidak diizinkan kenapa aku bisa masuk." Jelas Akashi, Shiroyumi tidak percaya itu. Lihat? Akashi terlihat sangat lelah. Seharusnya ia beristirahat disaat akhir pekan seperti hari ini dan berada dirumah bukan di rumah sakit, apalagi ia baru saja menjadi guru dadakan untuk generation miracles. Hening, kini tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Akashi masih menyuapi apel yang ia kupas ke Shiroyumi.

"Tsuyuki, aa~" Shiroyumi tidak membuka mulut, membuat Akashi bingung.

"Nee, Sei – kun.." panggil Shiroyumi.

"ada apa?"

"sebenarnya ada apa? Sei – kun terlihat berbeda...bahkan dilapangan basket, kini sei – kun mulai berubah kan?" tanya Shiroyumi. Akashi menajamkan matanya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi.

"kau tahu, sebenarnya selama ini aku sms – an dengan Midori – kun, Mu-chan, dan I - chan. Saat aku menanyakan tentang dirimu, mereka bilang kau berubah. Apalagi setelah kepala pelatih masuk rumah sakit, dan aomine mulai berkembang sangat pesat, ah bukan aomine saja. Tim reguler angkatan kita berkembang sangat pesat kan? Kemarilah, ceritakanlah padaku sei – kun." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil menggeserkan tubuhnya kesamping, memberikan ruang untuk akashi tempati. Akashipun menaikinya, lalu berbaring disamping Shiroyumi. Memeluk shiroyumi dengan posisi lebih rendah dari yang dipeluk. Walaupun kini dadanya bersentuhan dengan wajah akashi, Shiroyumi menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya dan berfokus pada akashi.

"kau benar, sebenarnya aku sangat stress dan lelah. Mereka semua, berkembang terlalu cepat dan membuatku takut. Aku takut jika aku tertinggal jauh dan mereka meninggalkanku jika aku lemah..." Shiroyumi tersenyum. puk! Puk! Shiroyumi mengelus kepala Akashi.

"lalu kenapa kau tak cerita padaku?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"maaf ya, aku tak cerita denganmu. Kau tahulah bebanku..." ucap Akashi yang mulai merasa nyaman dipelukan Shiroyumi.

"maksudmu, beban seorang akashi? Sei – kun, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika aku akan menjadi istrimu? Mungkin ayahmu terlihat tegas diluar tapi ia sebenarnya merasa terbebani lalu meminta ketenangan pada ibumu dan itulah tugasku selanjutnya, aku harus membuat suamiku ini tak merasa terbebani."ucap Shiroyumi.

"kau benar juga. Hei tsuyuki" shiroyumi menoleh.

"apa?"

"kalau aku berubah menjadi orang lain, apa kau akan menolongku? Apa saat diriku yang lain terjatuh, apa kau akan ada disampingku? Apa kau juga meninggalkanku? Jika aku menghilang bagaimana? Apa kau akan tetap menyayangiku seperti sekarang? Apa kau akan bersikap lembut seperti ini? aku sungguh takut jika aku kehilanganmu.." ucap akashi. Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menolongmu. Jika kau menghilang aku akan mencarimu. " Jawab Shiroyumi. Akashi tersenyum senang.

"begitu ya... arigato.." Hening, kini angin malam menerpa mereka berdua. Elusan Shiroyumi membuatnya mulai tertidur. Dengkuran kecil mulai terdengar di telinga Shiroyumi.

"Sei – kun jangan tertidur disini, kau harus pulang." Jelas Shiroyumi, akashi yang tadi mau tertidur kini terbangun setengah sadar.

"aku sudah izin ke ayahanda juga untuk menginap di rumah sakit. Sekarang bolehkah aku tertidur? Aku mengantuk~" ucap akashi sambil mengesekkan kepalanya ke dada Shiroyumi layaknya anak kucing yang mendekati induknya untuk mendapatkan kehangatannya. Shiroyumi terkekeh.

"Sei – kun, kau mirip anak kucing" ucap Shiroyumi. Shiroyumipun tertidur dan akhhirnya mereka berduapun tertidur dikasur yang sama.

Pagi menyeruak, membuat kedua mata Shiroyumi harus terbuka. Akashi masih memeluknya layaknya guling, iapun tak bisa bergerak bebas. Terdengar dengkuran halus seperti kucing yang keluar dari mulut akashi, shiroyumi mengelusnya dengan lembut seperti mengelus bayi.

"Ibunda..." akashi mengingau, dia semakin memeluk Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi bersemu hebat saat dadanya sangat menempel diwajah akashi karena akashi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ibunda...dimana rotinya...aku ingin..berangkat sekolah.." akashi menggesek – gesekkan kepalanya, shiroyumi menahan malunya.

"ah empuk, ini roti yang besar ibunda..." shiroyumi makin panik saat akashi mengingau dadanya sebagai roti. Akashi mulai membuka mulutnya.

"ah~ ittadakimasu –..."

"SEI – KUN ADA NORI YANG HIDUP MENGHAMPIRIMU!" Duagh! Dengan kuat akashi langsung bangkit dan terduduk, menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, mencari monster nori yang dimaksud, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Tsuyuki dimana Nori -...kau kenapa?" Akashi hanya sweat drop melihat Shiroyumi memegang dagunya yang habis terbentur dengan jidat akashi. Shiroyumi sebenarnya menangis dalam bisu dan tak menjawab pertanyaan akashi.

"Tsuyuki?"

"ti..tidak apa – apa..sungguh tidak apa – apa!" ucap Shiroyumi yang masih merasakan perih didagunya. Akashi menatap datar dan hening, iapun langsung berbaring dan terdengar suara dengkuran lagi, akashi tertidur. Shiroyumi hanya sweat drop.

"cepat sekali tidurnya..." drrt!drrt! handphone akashi bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah telephone untuknya. Shiroyumipun penasaran dan mulai mengambil handphone akashi yang ada diatas meja.

"jangan mengangkatnya." Ucap Akashi. Shiroyumi terkejut karena akashi bangun kembali dan sekarang sedang menatap shiroyumi.

"ta..tapi ada panggilan masuk, kau harus meng-..."

"biarkan saja. Jangan pedulikan itu.." Perintah akashi sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Shiroyumi memandang akashi yang mulai memejamkan matanya kembali, terlihat sekali jika akashi sangat lelah, apalagi setelah mendengar ceritanya tadi malam, shiroyumi semakin mengerti bagaimana beban yang dimiliki Akashi. Sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa akashi menjadi seperti ini? apa dia sangat kelelahan karena semua kebijakan ayahnya dan kondisinya? Shiroyumi menatap sendu, Merasa bersalah pada akashi yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum padahal akashi sendiri sedang menderita. Shiroyumi mulai mengeluarkan air matanya dan menangis tersedu – sedu, ia membelakangi akashi lalu menutup mulutnya agar suara tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh akashi. Namun usaha itu sia – sia disaat akashi memeluknya dari belakang.

"sudah jangan menangis, ini bukan salahmu." Bisik akashi. Shiroyumi semakin menahan tangisnya.

"tapi..hiks..aku..sungguh bodoh. Ini hiks! Salahku, membuatmu menjadi seperti ini..aku benar – benar menyakitimu...maafkan aku sei – kun.." ucap Shiroyumi.

"sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu, ini adalah kewajibanku jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Tsuyuki."

"tapi..tetap saja aku-..." slurp! Akashi menjilat Air mata Shiroyumi.

"Tsuyuki, sampai kapanpun, aku akan mencintaimu. Juga...jangan menangis lagi... ya." Bruk! Akashi terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Langsung membuat shiroyumi panik.

"Sei – kun? Sei – kun!? Ada apa!?" shiroyumi menyentuh kening akashi. Badannya sungguh panas.

"Sei – kun! Badanmu sangat panas! Kau demam! Suster!" shiroyumipun memanggil – manggil dengan rasa panik yang menyelimutinya. 2 susterpun muncul dan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan panik.

"ternyata Tuan Muda Akashi ada disini?!" teriak salah satu suster. Shiroyumi keheranan.

"cepat telpon pihak Tuan besar Akashi!" salah satu mereka berlari keluar dengan terburu – buru. kenapa mereka panik sekali? Batin shiroyumi.

"suster, kenapa kau begitu panik? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya shiroyumi. Suster itu langsung menoleh ke Shiroyumi.

"apa kau tidak tahu? Tuan Muda Akashi kabur dari rumah! Dari tadi malam dia menghilang dan pihak akashi menelpon kami!" jelas suster. Shiroyumi mengerjapkan matanya, bukankah akashi bilang sudah dapat izin? Kenapa akashi malah kabur? Kenapa akashi berbohong padanya?. Grep! Akashi meraih tangan shiroyumi. Shiroyumipun menoleh ke akashi.

"aku...ti..dak..ma..u..pulang" ucap akashi dengan nada lemah.

"tsu..yuki..jangan tinggalkan aku..." shiroyumi mengenggam tangan akashi dengan erat pula. Memberi ketenangan untuk akashi. Suster itu menyentuh bahu akashi.

"tuan muda Akashi, anda harus-..." plak! Akashi menampar kedua tanga yang menyentuh bahunya.

"jangan menyentuhku! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menyentuhku!?" bentak akashi. Suster itu begitu ketakutan. Shiroyumi terkejut saat melihat akashi bersikap seperti ini.

"Tu..tuan Muda A...akashi..."

"Se..i – kun?"

"Tsuyuki, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mohon!" pinta akashi sambil memeluk pinggang Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi menghela nafas, disaat seperti ini ia tak boleh panik. Ia harus memberikan ketenangan untuk akashi. Shiroyumipun mengelus kepala akashi dengan lembut.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi beristirahatlah." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil menatap akashi. Akashi tersenyum.

"tsuyuki.." akashi makin mempererat pelukannya. Plok!plok! plok! Suara tepuk tangan terdengar, merekapun menatapa dari sumber suara tersebut. Seorang pria tua namun tetap berwibawa terlihat menghampiri mereka.

"wah...wah kalian romantis sekali ya? Saking romantisnya, ini membuatku marah." Ucapnya.

"ayah?" plak! Shiroyumi ditampar keras oleh masaomi sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Akashi termasuk suster yang ada disana begitu terkejut atas tindakan Tuan besar ini.

"Tsuyuki! Ayah apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak seijuuro sambil menghampiri shiroyumi yang terdampar di lantai..

"aku sudah mencapai batas. Dengar seijuuro, hal ini sudah kuputuskan, jika kau membuat kesalahan seperti ini lagi, yang akan menerima akibatnya bukan kau tapi tsuyuki, mengerti?" ancam Masaomi. Seijuurou yang tidak terima lansung menghampiri ayahnya.

"apa?! tsuyuki tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah kita seharu-..." bugh! Mistuko, pelayan pribadi Masaomi, memukul keras perut seijuurou sampai ia pingsan.

"maafkan saya tuan muda akashi." Ucap Mitsuko. Masaomi menepuk pundak Mitsuko.

"tidak, kau melakukannya dengan baik, mitsuko. Bawa seijuurou pulang ke rumah dan segera rawat dia." Perintahnya kepada bawahannya.

"Baik!" jawab para pelayan yang mulai mebopong akashi. Seorang suster menghampiri Shiroyumi yang masih terduduk dibawah.

"shi..shiroyumi – san...anda baik – baik saja?" tanya suster tersebut. Shiroyumi menyentuh pipinya yang habis ditapar dan tersenyum paksa.

"aku baik – baik saja." Ucap Shiroyumi. Masaomi mendekati Shiroyumi.

"untuk pertama kalinya seijuurou menentangku. kau memang hebat, Tsuyuki." Ucap masaomi. Shiroyumi hanya menatap lantai yang ia duduki sekarang.

"maafkan saya, karena saya dia..."

"jangan terlalu pikirkan. Aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu karena bantuanmu saat itu. Dengan begitu, cukuplah kau hidup seperti ini, aku akan membiayai kehidupanmu mengerti?" perintah Masaomi dengan tegas. Shiroyumi hanya diam dan menatap masaomi yang mulai melenggang pergi.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Shiroyumi Tsuyuki – san." blam! Pintunya tertutup dan kini hanya tinggal shiroyumi dan 2 suster yang siap membopongnya keatas kasur. Shiroyumi tersenyum getir.

"hidup terkurung seperti ini, siapa yang mau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

P.S : Thanks for following "You and I" to Aoi Yukari, Haruna Ichijou82, juvia Hanaka, LeafandFlower, Niechan Seicchi, Rillie de Cuerto, , , ey9, faneeyyy, kuroizayoi, momonpoi, and Ricchan's matahari.

Thanks for Favorite "You and I" to Aoi Yukari, Haruna Ichijou82, Juvia Hanaka, Naomi Kimiko, Niechan Seicchi, Rillie de Cuerto, Sabila Foster, ShiroiAn , Uchiharuno Sierra, , , faneeeyyy, herma1728, kuroizayoi, momonpoi.


	14. Chapter 14

_Perlahan, Salju mulai turun ke perkotaan..._

_Dengan hiasan lampu – lampu yang mendominasikan warna emas dan perak..._

_Memperindah turunnya salju itu..._

_Namun..._

_Hati ini terasa sepi.._

_Tanpa Suara, kehangatan, candaan dan..._

_Akashi Seijuurou..._

**You and I**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Chapter 14 : The Winter**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author P.O.V

Shiroyumi menatap datar keluar jendela, memperhatikan turunnya salju yang menurutnya begitu indah. Kini ruangannya begitu sepi dan tak ada suasana hangat disaat seperti akashi menjenguknya, lalu bercanda, memakan apel atau cake, lalu berpelukan membuat suasana menjadi hidup. Zraak! Sebuah pintu terbuka, dan muncullah suster membawa kursi roda.

"Shiroyumi – san, sudah waktunya Rehabilitas.." ucapnya. Shiroyumipun mengangguk. Ya..selama ia dirawat, sebenarnya shiroyumi melakukan rehabilitas secara diam – diam untuk membuat kejutan pada akashi. Namun, sejak hari itu shiroyumi ingin menyerah dan tak ingin melakukan rehabilitas, sejak dirinya dan akashi dipisahkan. Tapi, menurut dokter, rehabilitasnya berhasil dan luar biasa. Seharusnya dia tak punya harapan untuk bisa berjalan kembali. karena ia merasa beruntung, ia tetap melanjutkan rehabilitasnya.

Sudah 3 jam dan 6 kali ia terjatuh.

"Ugh! Ugh!" shiroyumi menahan rasa sakit yang ada di kakinya, ia dengan berusaha melangkahkan kakinya dengan bantuan penopang dikedua sisinya.

"Ayo Shiroyumi – san! anda pasti bisa!" bruk! Shiroyumi terjatuh keras saat melakukan rehabilitas berjalannya. Suster dan dokter yang menemaninya langsung menghampiri Shiroyumi dan mengangkatnya ke kursi roda.

"untuk hari ini rehabilitasinya sudah selesai." Ucap sang dokter. Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk, iapun melenggang pergi dengan menggerakkan kursi rodanya sendiri menggunakan tangan. Melenggang pergi ketempat favoritnya, yaitu taman belakang rumah sakit. Tempat itu begitu sepi karena ada rumor tentang adanya hantu atau apapun itu, tapi Shiroyumi hanya cuek dan malah ia lebih senang berada disana.

Bruuk! Saat shiroyumi melewati lorong taman yang sepi, terlihat seorang nenek terjatuh, shiroyumi dengan cepat menggerakkan kursi rodanya menghampiri nenek itu. Iapun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nenek tidak apa – apa?" tanya Shiroyumi, sang nenek hanya meringis kesakitan pada kakinya yang diperban.

"sa...sakit ya?" shiroyumipun kebingungan dan mulai panik disaat luka perban itu mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak bisa apa – apa, tidak bisa membantunya, rehabilitasnya juga belum sempurna. Iapun menatap sekelilingnya mencari bantuan, tapi tak ada siapa – siapa, berteriak juga tidak ada gunanya.

"aduh nenek, ada apa ini?" seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka. Shiroyumi mengenal suara itu.

"seharusnya tidak boleh berjalan sendirian - ... nenek kakimu berdarah! Ayo kugendong!" Shiroyumi hanya menatap pemuda itu yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ni..Nijimura -...Senpai?" ucap Shiroyumi. Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh dan melihat Shiroyumi. Iapun juga ikut terkejut.

"L..Loh!? Shiro? Kau -..."

"nanti saja ngobrolnya! Tolong bantu nenek ini dulu!" ucap Shiroyumi, Nijimurapun mengangguk dan mulai menggendong Neneknya ditemani Shiroyumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini kau dirawat disini?" tanya Nijimura. Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon yang daunnya sudah gugur karena hari ini musim dingin dan menjelang natal.

"memangnya Sei – kun tak pernah memberitahumu?" tanya Shiroyumi. Nijimura menggaruk tengkuknya.

"hah~ benar, dia bahkan tak cerita, kau pun juga... anak – anak lain mengira kau pindah ke daerah sapporo tapi selama ini kau menderita sendirian." jelas Nijimura, Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"maaf...maaf...aku tak ingin kalian khawatir, lagipula aku tak sendirian. Saat itu Ada Sei – kun yang menemaniku." Ucap shiroyumi. Sruk!sruk! Nijimura mengelus kepala Shiroyumi.

"jangan begitu, kau itu tidak sendirian...kau tidak hanya punya akashi, kau punya teman – temanmu di teikou yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Jadi santailah dan ceritakan pada kami" ucap Nijimura dengan tersenyum lembut. Shiroyumi membalasnya dengan kagum, iapun tersenyum.

"baiklah, maafkan aku. ngomong – ngomong sedang apa senpai ada disini?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"Ayahku dirawat disini. Dia sedang sakit keras makanya aku mengurusnya dan datang setiap hari." Jawab Nijimura. Shiroyumi pun menggumam.

"ouh, itukah alasanmu memberikan jabatan kapten ke sei – kun?" tanya Shiroyumi. Nijimura mengangguk.

"yap. Itulah alasanku." Hening, Kini mereka berdua hanya melihat langit dengan udara yang dingin.

"Oh iya, paman sehat?" - Nijimura

"paman? Paman siapa?" - Shiroyumi

"ayahmu..." Shiroyumi membulatkan matanya. Mengingat ayahnya sudah tidak ada. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat Nijimura khawatir. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Dia baik – baik saja kok.." ucap Shiroyumi dengan senyum cerah yang ia berikan setiap hari. Blush! Sudah lama ia tak melihat senyuman itu, membuat Nijimura menjadi malu sendiri.

"be-...begitu ya, syukurlah..." ucap nijimura sambil tersenyum cerah, yang tanpa sadar senyum cerah itu adalah topeng yang menutupi hati kelamnya.

Setelah lama – lama mengobrol, Shiroyumipun harus kembali.

"ah aku harus kembali ke dalam..." ucap Shiroyumi sambil siap – siap mengerakkan kursi rodanya. Nijimura meraih kursi roda itu.

"mau kuantar? Aku akan menjengukmu tiap hari.." ucap Nijimura, Shiroyumi menolak dengan lembut.

"ah, tidak perlu repot - repot!" ucapnya. Nijimura tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus Shiroyumi.

"tidak, aku akan ke kamarmu jika aku senggang. Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Nijimura kembali. Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum. Apa salahnya ia menjenguk? Tidak apa kan. Akashi juga tidak akan kembali lagi.

"hehe...boleh kok.." lagipula shiroyumi butuh teman saat ini. namun disaat bersamaan, shiroyumi ragu dan merasa tidak enak dengan akashi. apa ini disebut selingkuh? Atau pengkhianatan? Selama ini, akashi selalu menemaninya, dan memberi kehangatan padanya. Tapi akhir – akhir ini, dia... terasa jauh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shiroyumi mengumpalkan salju di tangannya, membuat sebuah bulatan sempurna yang membuat anak - anak terkagum. Anak – anakpun langsung mengerubunginya.

"wah, Oneechan Sugoi! Bagaimana bisa sebulat itu?"

"hebat! Hebat!"

"Lihat dong!"

Shiroyumi hanya sweatdrop. Awalnya ia membuat bola salju bukan untuk menunjukkan, melainkan membantu anak – anak yang sedang bermain lempar bola salju dengan membuat bola salju untuk mereka. Tapi reaksi mereka malah berbeda.

"Oneechan! Buat lagi donk!"

"iya buat lagi!" merasa di cueki oleh anak – anak, nijimura pun menghampiri gerombolan anak itu.

"hei – hei, main perang salju kok malah begini sih?" tanya nijimura, dengan sumeringah seorang anak menunjukkan bola salju buatan Shiroyumi.

"Nijimura – Oniichan, lihat! Lihat!" Nijimura pun takjub melihat bola salju yang terlalu bulat itu.

"wow! Kenapa bisa sebulat ini?" tanya nijimura. Anak itu menunjuk Shiroyumi.

"Shiroyumi – oneechanlah yang membuatnya!" ucapnya dengan semangat, Shiroyumi hanya menggaruk pipinya. Sruk! Sruk! Nijimura mengelus kepala shiroyumi dengan bangga.

"wah, kau hebat Shiro..." ucap nijimura. Shiroyumi hanya sweatdrop.

"sepertinya aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang hebat..." anak – anakpun menghampiri ia kembali.

"makanya buat yang banyak!" pinta anak – anak itu dengan manja dan menggemaskan, membuat shiroyumi (yang notabenenya menyukai anak kecil) terluluh dan ingin mengambulkan permintaan mereka semua. Tapi, bisa – bisa tangannya membeku.

"hei jangan membuatnya repot." Ucap nijimura menghalangi anak – anak manja itu. Shiroyumipun bergegas ingin pergi, mengingat ia harus pergi rehabilitasi.

"ah maaf, tapi aku harus kembali ke rehabilitasku dulu.." ucap shiroyumi tersenyum pada anak – anak itu. Anak – anak itu pun kecewa.

"yah..." nijimura yang melihat adegan itu hanya sweatdrop.

"kalian ini, apa kalian tidak ingin shiro – oneechan ini sembuh?" tanya nijimura. Anak – anakpun saling tatap.

"ingin sih, tapi..."

"kami semua ingin bermain lebih lama lagi dengan Shiroyumi - Oneechan!" shiroyumipun terkagum melihat anak – anak itu begitu mencintainya. Iapun mengelus salah satu anak itu.

"setelah rehabilitasku selesai akan kuusahakan bisa datang kesini..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Anak – anak itupun membuat senyum secerah matahari.

"benarkah!?" ucap mereka dengan semangat yang membara. Nijimurapun langsung melarangnya, melihat keadaan shiroyumi nanti yang seharusnya langsung istirahat.

"ah tidak boleh! Shiro harus langsung istirahat, agar ia cepat sembuh." Ucap nijimura yang langsung mendorong kursi roda shiroyumi. Anak – anakpun bertampang kecewa dan iri pada nijimura.

"Nijimura – oniichan tidak adil! shiroyumi – oneechan itu milik kita semua!"

"benar! Nijimura - Oniichan selalu bersamanya, itu tidak adil!" nijimura hanya sweatdrop, sedangkan shiroyumi hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka yang begitu menggemaskan dan nijimura yang sepertinya sudah kesal mengahadapi sifat manja mereka.

"kalian ini-..!"

"sudahlah, besok kita main lagi ya. Aku janji!" ucap shiroyumi sambil menjulurkan kelingkingnya. Mata anak – anak itu berbinar.

"benarkah?" ucap mereka semua.

"yup! Dan besok kita tidak perlu mengajak nijimura - senpai, hanya ada aku dan kalian semua." Jawab Shiroyumi. Twitch! Nijimura langsung kesal.

"a..a..apaan itu!? Kenapa aku malah ditinggalkan!?" omel nijimura, shiroyumi hanya tersenyum.

"habis Nijimura - senpai selalu bersamaku membuat anak – anak jadi cemburu tau." Ucap shiroyumi. Tangan nijimura bersiap untuk menjitak shiroyumi.

"shiro kau-...!"

"ah, Nijimura – oniichan ajak saja!" ucap salah satu berambut hitam yang tersipu malu. Nijimura dan shiroyumi hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Anak – anak lainnyapun juga menoleh padanya.

"iya rasanya tidak enak jika tidak ada bahan ejekan disini!" ucap salah satu anak tadi. Twitch! Nijimura semakin kesal dengan tingkah laku anak – anak ini. sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka benci padanya, dekat dengan shiroyumi? Selalu bersama shiroyumi atau bagaimana?

"kalian ini!"

"bu..bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, minami tidak punya ayah, ibu, adik ataupun kakak. Karena itu, minami menganggap nijimura onii – chan dan Shiroyumi onee- chan sebagai ayah dan ibuku!" BLUSHH! Wajah nijimura langsung memerah mendengar hal itu, sedangkan shiroyumi hanya tersenyum mengelus kepala minami. Nijimura pun menutup wajahnya, menutupi rasa malunya.

"_ayah dan ibu!? Bu..bukankah berarti aku dan Shiro menjadi suami istri!?" _– nijimura, kau terlalu berkhayal nak. Anak itu pun tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan rambutnya.

"lagipula rambut minami juga hitam! Bukankah terlihat cocok?" ucapnya. Nijimura ragu menjawab pertanyaan itu dan merasa tidak enak dengan shiroyumi. Shiroyumi sudah memiliki akashi, ia pasti tersinggung jika dipasangkan orang lain padahal ia sudah punya pasangan. Nijimura melirik shiroyumi.

"iya benar – benar cocok!" nijimura membulatkan mata. Dengan senyum tulus dan perasaannya yang polos, mengatakan itu dengan mudahnya. Grep! Nijimura dengan cepat meraih kursi roda shiroyumi.

"SUDAH AH! Shiro itu harus rehabilitasi! Sampai jumpa!" teriak nijimura yang langsung bergegas pergi membawa shiroyumi. Anak – anak itu ingin mengejarnya, tetapi nijimura pergi dengan cepat membuat anak – anak itu tak tersusul dan ber sweatdrop.

"_nijimura – san terlalu cepat membawa kursi rodanya. Apa Shiro – oneechan baik – baik saja?"_ batin mereka bersamaan.

Selang beberapa menit, nijimura berlari tanpa berhenti, mengabaikan shiroyumi yang begitu ketakutan dan panik dengan kecepatan nijimura.

"Hah~ Hah...Hah... nijimura – senpai, kenapa berlari sih? Membuatku mabuk saja." Protes shiroyumi yang sudah sampai di depan ruang rehabilitas. Nijimura masih mengatur nafasnya, karena tadi terlalu malu (atau senang) mendengar jawaban shiroyumi tadi. Karena tidak dijawab, shiroyumi menggerak kursi rodanya untuk masuk ke ruang rehabilitasi.

"ya sudah ya. Aku duluan." Ucap shiroyumi melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan nijimura yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Tap! Tap! Suara tapak kaki mendekat terdengar di telinga nijimura, Nijimurapun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Nijimura kembali terkejut melihat orang yang tadi menghampirinya.

"nijimura – senpai selamat pagi."

"a...akashi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tlang! Akashi mengambil 2 kaleng yang tadi ia pilih di vending machine. Satunya ia berikan kepada Nijimura.

"kopi, tidak apakan?" tanya Akashi. Nijimura yang menunggu di bangku tunggu mengangguk.

"iya. Apapun itu tidak masalah." Ucap nijimura. Akashipun duduk disamping Nijimura sambil membuka teh olong yang tadi ia pilih, Meneguknya sekali. Nijimura hanya diam dan juga mulai membuka kopi itu.

"tak kusangka aku akan menemui disini Nijimura – senpai. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya akashi.

"_Suasana akashi sedang buruk, sepertinya tadi ia melihatku bersama shiro."_ begitulah firasat nijimura. Nijimura meneguk minumnya.

"ayahku dirawat disini dan seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Disaat aku menjenguk ayahku, aku bertemu shiro sedang dirawat disini dan akhirnya aku juga menjenguknya. Tenang saja, aku tak mengincarnya atau apa kok." Jelas nijimura. Akashi hanya terdiam dengan wajah tenangnya.

"oh begitu. Maaf aku tak memberitahukan kalian tentang keadaan shiroyumi. Shiroyumi tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir." Jelas akashi. Nijimura hanya menghela nafas.

"iya. Aku sudah tahu kok, Shiro sudah menceritakan semua." Ucap nijimura,. Akashi mengeryitkan alis.

"apa itu benar?"

"iya. Tapi, tak kusangka paman se – tega itu. Saat shiro sedang dirawat dirumah ia malah keluar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Itu tidak seperti dirinya" ucap nijimura yang belum tahu apa – apa. akashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"apa kau mengatakan hal itu pada Tsuyuki?" tanya akashi.

"tentu saja. Seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan anaknnya, tapi shiro hanya bilang 'aku tidak apa – apa.', tidak apa – apa bagaimana, jika aku membahas paman pasti matanya sudah mulai berkaca – kaca. seharusnya ia bilang pada ayahnya jika ia merindukannya – ..."

"paman sudah meninggal." Potong akashi. Nijimura mengerjapkan matanya.

"apa? akashi jangan mengataka - ..."

"paman dan tsuyuki mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Paman meninggal dan shiroyumi harus lumpuh permanent dari pinggangnya." Grep! Nijimura meraih kerah akashi.

"akashi cukup! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang begitu kejam." Ucap nijimura. Akashi hanya menatapnya tajam.

"seharusnya itulah kata – kataku. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu sedangkan kau tidak tahu apa – apa?" tanya akashi, nijimura begitu terkejut. Masih tak percaya dengan pernyataan akashi, ayah tsuyuki meninggal? Tidak mungkin!

"a..aku -..."

"aku tahu semua. Tsuyuki... saat perjalanan ke sapporo, ia kecelakaan bersama paman dan baru ditemukan seminggu kemudian setelah kecelakaan berlangsung. Tsuyuki koma dan paman meninggal di tempat. Akupun baru mengetahuinya seminggu kemudian setelah tsuyuki dirawat di rumah sakit ini." jelas akashi kembali.

"kau bohong!"

"aku tak bohong. Menurutmu, apa yang membuat Tsuyuki masuk ke rumah sakit selama 1 tahun?" tanya akashi yang mulai meninggikan suaranya. Namun nijimura masih tidak percaya dan makin mengeratkan gengamannya pada akashi.

"katakan jika kau itu bohong!" akashi hanya diam dan tak menjawab pernyataan nijimura.

"jika tidak...selama ini, aku benar – benar melukai perasaan Shiro." Ucap nijimura sambil melepaskan genggamannya. Akashi membuka mulut.

"maaf...tapi itu adalah kenyataannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu nijimura tak mengunjuginya. Membuat shiroyumi khawatir pada senpainya itu, padahal akhir – akhir ini dia suka menjemput dan membawa vanilla softcake lalu makan bersama. ia sesekali melihat pintu dan berharap ada yang datang, ia merasa kesepian sekarang. Setelah akashi, kini Nijimura juga tidak menjenguknya. Shiroyumi hanya menghela nafas. Plak! Secara tiba – tiba Shiroyumi menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Tsuyuki sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan sih? Tak mungkinkan Nijimura – senpai mengunjungimu terus!" ucapnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Iapun meregangkan badannya, menghilangkan kaku pada tubuhnya. Mata oceannya tak sengaja melihat kalender di samping ruangannya. Hari ini tanggal 27 desember, sudah lewat natal dan ulang tahun akashi.

"sudah lewat natal ya.." ucap shiroyumi sendu, yang tak bisa memberi ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' dan memberikan hadiah pada akashi. Ia meraih syal merah bercorak bunga sakura yang ia rajut sendiri, padahal syal itu akan diberikan pada akashi, tapi akashi malah tak pernah datang. Plak! Shiroyumipun mulai menampar pipinya lagi.

"sadarlah tsuyuki! Ini bukan dirimu! Kau harus tersenyum dan tertawa! Ini bukan dirimu! Nanti ayah dan ibu akan sedih! Tertawalah!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Nyut! Nyut! shiroyumi mengelus kedua pipinya yang ia tampar tadi.

"_te..ternyata sakit juga ya ditampar sendiri.."_ batin shiroyumi yang menyesal dengan tamparan tadi.

"yosh! Waktunya rehabilitasi!" ucap shiroyumi semangat. Zrakk! Pintunya bergeser dan membuat Shiroyumi terkejut.

"Permisi. Selamat sore, Shiroyumi – san sepertinya semangat sekali." Ucap seorang dokter yang kini menghampirinya. Blush! Pipi shiroyumi memerah.

"a...apa kedengaran sampai luar?" tanya shiroyumi. Kaidou – sensei hanya tertawa kecil.

"terdengar pelan kok." Ucapnya. Jleb! Walau terdengar pelan berarti ada yang mendengarnya kan!? Kini Shiroyumi begitu malu dan memperingatkannya sendiri 'jangan mengulanginya lagi tsuyuki! Itu memalukan!' batinnya.

"oh iya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucap kaidou.

"apa itu sensei?"

"ini tentang rehabilitasimu. Jika kau melakukan rehabilitasi selama seminggu ini, otot – ototmu akan kembali berfungsi dan kau akan bisa berjalan seperti semula, walau seminggu setelah itu kau harus masih menggunakan tongkat untuk menopang kalau tidak, nanti akan membebankan kakimu" jelas kaidou. Kabar baik itu membuat shiroyumi tersenyum lebar, dan semangatnya menjadi berkobar – kobar.

"_akhirnya aku bisa jalan kembali!" _batin Shiroyumi.

"kalau begitu aku ingin latihan sekarang! Suster gendong aku!" pinta shiroyumi dengan semangat. Kaidou – sensei dan suster yang disampingnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Shiroyumi.

"baiklah, waktunya pindah ke kursi roda." Ucap sang suster dengan lembut memindahkan Shiroyumi. Sebenarnya shiroyumi sangat kagum dengan kekuatan suster yang selama ini menggendongnya, suster itu mengangkat shiroyumi dengan mudahnya. Yah susternya pernah bilang sih kalau dia dulu memasuki eskul angkat beban.

"suster! Bagaimana aku bisa sekuat dirimu?" tanya shiroyumi yang sudah terduduk di kursi roda. Suster itu tersenyum.

"jangan begitu loh Shiroyumi – san. nanti kau ditakuti oleh para pria loh." Ucap sang suster dengan senyum malu. Shiroyumi hanya senyum meledek.

"jangan begitu! Tidak semua lelaki membenci wanita yang kuat. sebenarnya ada yang menyukai suster loh. Iakan kaidou – sensei?" blush! Kaidou – sensei memerah hebat, sang susterpun juga bersemu malu.

"Shi...shiroyumi – san, ka..kau bicara apa sih!?" ucap sang dokter yang dilanda malu – malu kucing. Sebenarnya shiroyumi mengetahui jika dokter yang menanganinya ini menyukai suster yang selalu merawat shiroyumi, begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka saling mencintai tapi tak ada yang berani mengungkapkannya. Dengan tertawa jahil shiroyumi mulai menggerakkan kursi rodanya.

"Aku akan ke ruang rehabilitasi lebih awal." Ucap shiroyumi. Namun hal itu di cegat oel

"ta..tapi waktumu masih ada 2 jam lagi! Te..tempatnya masih dipakai yang lain!" jelas kaidou – sensei yang masih terbata – bata karena gugup.

"aku akan melihat rehabilitasinya Meida – ojiisan. Kaidou – sensei, akan kuberikan kamar ini untukmu jadi cepatlah lamar dia!" ucap Shiroyumi sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang bermalu – malu ria.

"dan juga, jika kau tak lamarnya segera. Dia akan diambil orangloh! Jadi cepatlah dan buatlah dia jadi milikmu. Ah tapi..." – Shiroyumi menyeringai jail.

"kalau kasurku berantakan tolong diganti dengan yang baru ya. 2 jam cukup kan?" Ucap shiroyumi dengan senyum laknat yang meng'kode'kan sesuatu. Twitch! Kaidou – sensei mulai kesal!

"kami takkan melakukan hal itu disini bodoh!" teriak Kaidou. Brak! Shiroyumi menulikan pendengarannya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Iapun tersenyum bangga dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Yup! Shiroyumi suka sekali menggoda orang yang sedang ber – romansa cinta seperti itu.

"kalau begitu...aku kemana ya... ke ruang rehabilitasi sepertinya membosankan jika aku disana selama 2 jam." Ucap Shiroyumi yang mulai melajukan kursi rodanya. Melewati beberapa ruangan dan koridor, memperhatikan para suster dan pasiennya. Kadang ia menyapa sekali – kali lalu melenggang pergi lagi, banyak yang menyapanya karena shiroyumi begitu ramah. Tanpa sadar, shiroyumi menggerakkan kursi rodanya kearah koridor yang sepi.

"tunggu...kok aku bisa sampai sini sih?" batinnya sendiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, gelap, sepi, sunyi. Ting, sebuah salju turun di hidungnya.

"salju?" ucap shiroyumi sambil memandang kearah sampingnya. Sebuah jendela koridor terbuka, memperlihatkan pemadangan yang begitu indah. Salju – salju turun begitu indah dan menawan, warna putihnya yang berkilauan menghias langit hitam yang kelam seperti bintang – bintang, lalu cahaya lampu – lampu kota yang berwarna emas memberikan kesan elegan dan terang.

"Kirei~..." ucap Shiroyumi sambil mengagumi kejadian itu, mata oceannya begitu berbinar dan berkilauan. Ingin merasakan moment ini bersama...akashi. secara tak langsung Shiroyumi jadi merindukan Akashi dan mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Berharap akashi ada disampingnya lagi. Tap! Tap! Suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"benarkah menurutku kurang sesuatu..." – shiroyumi membulatkan matanya. Suara hangat itu, suara yang sangat ia kenali dan ia rindukan. Ia menoleh kearah belakang. Sebuah rambut crimson terhembus dengan salju – salju kecil.

"Sei – kun?" Akashi tersenyum.

"Tsuyuki..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

Mind of reviews?...

P.S : Lohalo! Wah dah lama Matsu gak bikin P.S (0w) jadi bingung mau nulis apa.. baiklah dari pada bingung. Matsu berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang (masih mau) membaca fanfic ini walau updatenya gak jelas kapan dan juga matsu berterimakasih pada reviews kalian selama ini yang membuat Matsu semangat dalam mengerjakan fanfic ini.

Okei! Thanks for Follow and Favorite Fanfic "You and I"! See you again!


	15. Chapter 15

_Tap! Tap! Suara langkah kaki mendekatinya._

"_benarkah menurutku kurang sesuatu..." – shiroyumi membulatkan matanya. Suara hangat itu, suara yang sangat ia kenali dan ia rindukan. Ia menoleh kearah belakang. Sebuah rambut crimson terhembus dengan salju – salju kecil._

"_Sei – kun?" Akashi tersenyum._

"_Tsuyuki..."_

_..._

**You and I**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke Fujimaki tadoshi**

**Chapter 15 : Last Birthday...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hug! Akashi langsung memeluk Shiroyumi dengan erat, melepas kerinduan yang ia tahan selama ini. Shiroyumi yang juga merasakan rindu pun membalas pelukan akashi. Shiroyumi seperti ber mimpi, dia tak percaya apa yang terjadi sekarang. Akashi kembali dan memeluknya. Shiroyumi mengelus kepala Akashi dengan lembut.

"selama ini kau kemana saja?" tanya Shiroyumi. Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap sejenak sang pujaan hatinya yang ia tak temui selama satu bulan, mengelus helaian rambutnya dengan pelan.

"maafkan aku Tsuyuki. Aku ada sedikit urusan." Jelas akashi sambil tersenyum lembut. Akashi menyamakan tingginya dengan shiroyumi. Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis.

"kau tidak kabur lagikan?" tanya Shiroyumi mengingat saat itu akashi kabur dari rumahnya. Akashi menaikkan bahunya.

"menurutmu?" tanya Akashi yang masih mempertahankan senyum hangatnya. Shiroyumi hanya murung. Jawaban kurang meyakinkan seperti itu, membuatnya takut jika kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali.

"ya ampun! Bagaimana jika kau di marahi lagi? Nanti aku lagi yang kena loh, sei – kun." Protes Shiroyumi. Kini akashi mencubit pipi kenyal Shiroyumi.

"aku bohong kok. Tenang saja. Kali ini aku sudah dapat izin dari ayahku." Jelas Akashi. Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum senang. Akashipun menoleh ke jendela.

"Turun salju, ya? Ingin keluar?" ajak akashi sambil menggandeng tangan Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi mengangguk senang.

"Un." Balas Shiroyumi, akashi tersenyum. Akashipun meraih kursi roda shiroyumi dan mulai mendorongnya. Selama diperjalanan banyak yang mereka bicarakan, membicarakan apa kegiatan mereka selama ini saat tak bertemu. Kecuali tentang nijimura dan rehabilitasinya, Shiroyumi tak membicarakan itu. Ia takut akashi marah, measa jika ia sedang selingkuh dengan yang lain di belakangnya. Tetapi, jika dia tak bilang, akan ada masalah baru lagi. Dengan penuh keberanian ia membuka mulut. Lagipula untuk apa Shiroyumi takut? Dia tak salah kan? Kebetulan ia bertemu dengankakak kelasnya itu, lalu karena alasan formalitas Nijimura selalu menjenguknya. Semuanya hanya kebetulan.

"A...ano ne, Sei – kun."

"ada apa?"

"sebenarnya, akhir – akhir ini aku bertemu dengan Nijimura – senpai dan sering mengobrol dengannya." Jelas shiroyumi sambil merasa gelisah karena takut akashi akan marah, apalagi kakak kelasnya itu memiliki perasaan yang lebih padanya. Sambil Menatap lantai rumah sakit, ia menunggu jawaban akashi.

"benarkah? Lalu apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya akashi. Baiklah sesi tanya jawabpun dimulai.

"_Ini dia!_ ...ka...kami berdua bermain ditaman bersama anak – anak, kadang – kadang nijimura – senpai membawa cake dan makan bersama. Hanya itu saja..." jawab Shiroyumi dengan jujur, walaupun ada beberapa bagian yang ia potong sih.

"oh begitu..." balasan singkat akashi, membuat shiroyumi makin tegang. hening sejenak, beberapa pintu kamar mereka lewati. Mereka berduapun sampai di lift dan langsung memasukinya.

"kalau begitu syukurlah." Ucap akashi dengan lembut. Shiroyumi kaget melihat reaksi itu. Iapun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat akashi sedang tersenyum namun memasang wajah sendu. Seperti menyesal telah meninggalkan shiroyumi.

"ke..kenapa?" tanya shiroyumi reflek.

"ah, bukan berarti aku menerimanya begitu saja. Hanya saja aku merasa agak tenang jika selama ini ada yang menemanimu dan berpikir 'ah, mungkin ini hukumanku karena meninggalkanmu.' Begitu. Tsuyuki Maaf ya, meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Jelas akashi. Shiroyumi tersenyum, akashi percaya padanya. Dia begitu bahagia karena akashi percaya padanya. Namun dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, masih ada yang merasa janggal. Kenapa akashi terlalu pasrah? Itulah yang dipikirkan Shiroyumi.

"_apa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu tentang rehabilitasinya ya? Tapi... firasatku mengatakan tidak." _Batin Shiroyumi, melihat lantai lift yang ia naiki. Melihat gadisnya hanya diam Akashi membuka mulut.

"ada apa?" tanya akashi. Shiroyumi agak terkejut dan menoleh ke akashi.

"ah ti..tidak! hanya saja -..." Deg! Shiroyumi yang tadi tersenyum tiba – tiba terdiam dan menatap akashi. Ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang ia rasakan dulu, kini benar – benar terjadi. Disaat akashi akan berubah menjadi orang lain. Akashi Tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman hangat yang selalu ia berikan. Senyuman yang bermakna 'aku sudah tahu semua.' Walau matanya tertutup rambut crimsonnya, tetap saja terlihat.

"_dia tersenyum, tetapi siapa dia?..." _batin Shiroyumi sambil ketakutan.

"ada apa Yuki – chan? Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu donk." Ucap akashi namun ada yang aneh.

"_Yu...ki – chan? Itu nama panggilanku dulu dari Akashi."_ Batin Shiroyumi. Deg! Tanpa sengaja shiroyumi melihat mata akashi bagian kiri yang tertutup berubah warna.

"_orange? Bukan..itu emas..?"_

"tsuyuki..."

"_jika itu emas, berarti dia..."_

"Tsuyuki!" deg! Shiroyumi tersadar dari lamunannya. Akashi menatap khawatir Shiroyumi.

"kau tidak apa – apa? kau merasa tidak enak?" tanya akashi sambil menyentuh kening Shiroyumi dengan punggung tangannya. Shiroyumi mengerjapkan matanya, menatap mata akashi kembali yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"_apa itu imajinasiku saja?"_ batin Shiroyumi. Akashi masih menatap Shiroyumi.

"kalau merasa tidak enak lebih baik kita -..."

"HIK!" Akashi dan Shiroyumi mengerjapkan matanya bersama.

"HIK!" Shiroyumi cegukan. Suara cegukan itu membuat Shiroyumi dan akashi kaget sementara.

"Tsuyuki, kau cegukan?" tanya akashi. Blush! Shiroyumi memerah dan begitu malu.

"HIK!" cegukan itupun terulang kembali. Shiroyumi menutup mulutnya. Shiroyumi begitu malu karena cegukannya berbeda dari orang lain, menurut ayahnya cegukan Shiroyumi lebih imut dan terdengar seperti suara anak anjing yang masih kecil menyalak. Akashi menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, menyembunyikan tawa kecil karena Shiroyumi kini begitu imut. Mendengar cegukan dan wajah bulatnya memerah cukup membuat akashi ingin tertawa.

"Sei – kun ja-.. HIK! Ngan ter.. HIK! Tawa!" omel Shiroyumi dan disusul suara cegukan kembali. Akashi menahan tawanya.

"jangan ter -... HIK! Tawa! Bantu aku -.. HIK! Menghilangkan -... HIK! Ini! HIK!" omel Shiroyumi kembali yang dihiasi suara cegukan. Akashi menghentikan tawanya dan tiba – tiba hening. Shiroyumi terheran.

"ada .. HIK! Apa? HIK!" tanya Shiroyumi. PLOKK! Akashi menepuk tangannya dengan keras di depan muka shiroyumi, Membuatnya kaget.

"a..ada apa sih sei – kun!? Kau membuatku kaget!" ucap Shiroyumi. Akashi mengelus kepala Shiroyumi.

"lihat? Sudah tidak cegukan lagi kan?" ucap akashi.

"ah benar." TING! Suara dentingan lift berbunyi, berarti mereka sudah sampai dilantai dasar. Mengakhiri isiden 'cegukan lift' mereka. Akashi mendorong kursi roda Shiroyumi.

"ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." Ucap akashi. Shiroyumi tersenyum melihat akashi baik – baik saja. Tetapi, entah mengapa moment tadi telintas dipikirannya. Tanpa disadari Shiroyumi, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah taman salju yang luas, belakang rumah sakit.

"bagaimana Tsuyuki? Indah ya?" tanya akashi. Namun pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab sama sekali. Akashi menatap Shiroyumi yang masih melamunkan sesuatu. Iapun bersimpuh menjajarkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan Shiroyumi.

"ternyata kau memang sedang tidak enak badan ya?" tanya akashi. Shiroyumi sedikit kaget lalu tersenyum.

"bu...bukan begitu, aku tidak apa – apa kok. Maaf ya aku melamun." Ucap Shiroyumi. Namun kekhawatiran itu belum lenyap dari benak akashi.

"jangan bohong. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan padaku tsuyuki." Pinta Akashi. Shiroyumi hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"tenang saja! Aku hanya sedikit merenungkan kenapa suara cegukanku seperti itu? Hahahaha lucu ya! Ah saljunya indah sekali!" jelas Shiroyumi yang langsung menatap langit. Akashi terdiam dan menatap Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi tidak mungkin menceritakannya bukan? Ia tidak akan bilang jika akashi berubah menjadi orang lain.

"oh ayolah! Sungguh aku tidak apa – apa! jangan pikirkan itu! Ah, saljunya menumpuk! Bagaimana jika kita membuat boneka salju?" ajak Shiroyumi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Akashi hanya tersenyum, mungkin shiroyumi memiliki rahasia yang tidak bisa dia bagi. Akashipun berdiri dan meregangkan jarinya. Melepaskan jaket dan langsung menyelimuti Shiroyumi. Yang diselimutipun hanya memerah saat menerima perlakuan romantis dari akashi.

"baiklah. Akan kubuat." Ucap akashi sambil mengelus kepala shiroyumi dan mulai menjauh. Grep! Namun shiroyumi menarik sweater akashi.

"Tu...tunggu sebentar! Jaketnya - ..." chu! Akashi mencium kening Shiroyumi, membuat shiroyumi langsung diam dan malu. Akashi lagi – lagi tersenyum.

"tsuyuki, aku takkan membiarkanmu kedinginan. Lihat..kau hanya memakai baju pasien. Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu kedinginan? Dan juga aku tak bisa mengajakmu kesana karena jalannya ditutupi salju tebal." Jelas akashi.

"tapi sei – kun..."

"tidak apa – apa. tunggu disini ya? Jika sudah selesai, aku akan menggendongmu." Pinta akashi, Shiroyumi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"biarkan aku ikut sei – kun! Aku akan membuat kepalanya!" pinta shiroyumi. Akashi mengeryitkan alisnya.

"bagaimana caranya, aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk duduk dibawah." Jelas akashi. Shiroyumi menunjuk sebuah ember.

"tolong ambilkan ember itu dan isilah dengan setumpuk salju lalu berikan padaku. Aku akan membuatnya dipangkuanku." Jelas Shiroyumi.

"apa kau bisa? Nanti pahamu dingin." tanya akashi. Shiroyumi mengangguk dengan semangat.

"aku baik – baik saja. tentu saja aku bisa! Aku akan melakukannya!" teriak Shiroyumi dengan semangat sambil meninju langit.

"baiklah sudah diputuskan. Tunggu sebentar ya, ku ambil embernya dulu." Jelas Akashi sambil berlari menuju ember itu. Shiroyumi tersenyum.

"jangan berlari! Nanti jatuh!" peringat Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi menatap langit kembali, menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan.

"yah, begini juga tidak apa – apa." ucap Sihroyumi. Akashi sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah ember yang berisi salju.

"Tsuyuki aku kembali. Ini saljunya." Ucap akashi sambil memberikan ember itu.

"yosh! Ayo kita buat!" teriak Shiroyumi akashi hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.

Tangan mereka bekerja, fokus terhadap pekerjaannya masing – masing. Memainkan salju yang turun dan banyak disukai anak – anak. 20 menitpun berlalu, Shiroyumi yang tadinya mulai membuat bola kecil kini semakin membesar dan begitu bulat, sedangkan akashi..

"Tsuyuki bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya akashi antusias. Shiroyumi yang tadi fokus, kini menghentikan kegiatannya.

"apa maksud-..." Shiroyumi sweat drop saat melihat pemadangan yang dibuat akashi, sebuah kuil osaka yang terbuat dari salju kini sudah terpampang dihadapannya. Satu kalimat yang terlintas di otaknya 'Sei – kun terlalu berbakat'. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan boneka saljunya jika akashi membuatnya.

"Sei –kun... entah mengapa aku jadi ragu membuat bola salju denganmu.." ucap Shiroyumi.

"loh kenapa? Karena badannya sudah jadi, Aku iseng membuatnya."

"_ke isengan mu ini itu terlalu tinggi dan berkelas! Aku minta maaf pada semua seniman salju di seluruh dunia."_ batin Shiroyumi berteriak. Akashi hanya polos terheran.

"Tsuyuki, badannya sudah jadi. Apa kepalanya sudah?" tanya Akashi membuyarkan lamunannya. Shiroyumi memberikan sebuah bola salju yang besar dengan bulatan yang sempurna.

"iya. Ini." ucap Shiroyumi. Akashi memandangi sejenak bola salju itu, seperti terpukau dengan bola salju itu.

"Tsuyuki, bagaimana kau membuat bola salju ini?" tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi hanya pundung. Kenapa dia malah begitu terpukau dengan bola salju seperti itu. Lalu Bagaimana dengan karyanya yang sedang terlantar itu? Apakah itu tak berguna? Malam semakin dingin, meningat akashi hanya menggunakan sweater, iapun dengan cepat memberikan bola itu.

"Sei – kun, malam semakin dingin. Lebih baik kita selesaikan dengan cepat." Ucap Shiroyumi, akashi mengangguk dan memandang laut.

"benar juga. Angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuh." Ucap akashi sambil mengambil bola salju dipangkuan Shiroyumi. Akashi menjauh meninggalkan Shiroyumi menuju bola salju yang lebih besar yang ia buat. Menambahkan beberapa ornament dan hiasan mengunakan beberapa batu dan ranting. Akashi berlari kecil menuju shiroyumi.

"Tsuyuki, boneka saljunya sudah jadi. Ayo kugendong." Ajak akashi. Shiroyumi mengulurkan tangannya malu – malu. Akashi yang melihat gadisnya tersipu malu seperti itu langsung berjongkok memperlihatkan punggungnya.

"kalo digendong disini tak apa kan?" tanya akashi yang masih tersenyum. Shiroyumi hanya mem – blushing dan meraih pundak Akashi.

"ka...kalau begitu tolong ya.." akashi menarik paha shiroyumi setelah shiroyumi mengalungkan tangannya ke leher si crimson. Akashipun bangkit dan shiroyumipun terangkat dari kursi rodanya.

"roger." Ucap akashi yang mulai berjalan kearah boneka salju yang mereka berdua buat. Bisa dirasakan helaian rambut akashi menyapa hidung Shiroyumi dengan lembut.

"_panjang dan bau rambutnya sudah berubah dari yang dulu ya?"_ batin Shiroyumi yang teringat dengan kenangan masa kecilnya.

"kalau tidak salah, kita saat kecil pernah seperti ini kan? Jadi teringat." Shiroyumi menggumam.

"_oh, dia ingat juga ya?_... begitulah, sei – kun hebat bisa mengingatnya." Akashi masih melanjutkan langkahnya yang hampir sampai dengan boneka salju itu.

"tentu saja. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis. Padahal saat kau jatuh dari pohon kau tidak menangis, dan mengambil ular dengan mudah di sela lubang, padahal semua pelayan ketakutan, bahkan aku juga takut dengan ular itu. Tetapi tak kusangka, disaat ada kumbang diatas kepalamu, kau berteriak histeris dan ketakutan, bahkan kau sampai mengompol -..."

"Huwaa hentikan! Itu masa lalu ku yang sangat memalukan!" teriak shiroyumi sambil menutup wajahnya. Akashi berhenti di depan boneka salju sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lagipula Sei – kun juga pernah menangis! Apa kau ingat saat itu kau -..."

"Tsuyuuki kita sudah sampai -..."

"jangan memotong ceritaku!" bruk! Akashi memangku Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi gugup dan jadi salah tingkah.

"Se...sei – kun, ke..kenapa aku dipangku? Tu...turunkan aku! Ini terlalu memalukan!" bisik shiroyumi. Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"akupun juga malu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkan mu duduk kedinginan." Ucap akashi. Shiroyumi hanya menggeleng.

"ti..tidak bi..bisa!" Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher shiroyumi.

"sudahlah.." ujarnya. Shiroyumi membisu dan pasrah. Bisa ia rasakan hembusan nafas akashi. Shiroyumi menahan rasa malun dan gelisahnya. Dia menatap boneka salju yang ada di depan mereka.

"Sei – kun.." panggil shiroyumi. Yang dipanggil menjawab.

"ada apa?" tanya akashi. Shiroyumi tersenyum.

"apa kau ingat dengan boneka salju yang kita buat saat masih kecil?" tanya shiroyumi. Akashi menatap boneka salju itu.

"tentu saja. Setiap kenangan yang kubuat denganmu tak akan kulupakan." Jawab akashi dengan lembut. Shiroyumi tanpa sadar tersenyum senang. Dia menoleh ke wajah akashi. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan manik mereka saling menatap dengan jelas. Shiroyumi sedikit terkejut dan langsung menatap salju. Namun dagunya ditarik oleh akashi membuatnya mau tak mau harus menatap akashi.

"Tsuyuki..." suara akashi menggema dalam otak shiroyumi. Shiroyumi hanya memblushing hebat, apalagi akashi memanggilnya dengan intens. Mata shiroyumi mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun Akashi menangkup pipi shiroyumi, dan kening mereka bersentuhan. Shiroyumi hanya memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Terdengar jika akashi tertawa kecil. Shiroyumi membuka matanya.

"hehehe, sudah kuduga. Kau begitu manis Tsuyuki." Ujar akashi. Shiroyumi hanya membatu, ia sudah tak tahu harus membalas akashi dengan apa.

"kali ini bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya akashi. Shiroyumi mengangguk pelan dan malu. Akashi tersenyum bahagia.

"terimakasih." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan bersiap mencium shiroyumi, shiroyumi memejamkan matanya, akashipun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Cup! Akashi mengecup bibir shiroyumi dengan singkat namun lembut. Mereka berdua membuka matanya saat akashi melepaskan ciumannya.

"rasanya bagaimana?" tanya akashi. Shiroyumi bersemu dan kebingungan menjawab apa. memang sensasi itu tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata – kata.

"ra...rasanya, tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata – kata. Se..seperti apa ya? Jantungku berdetak kencang da..dan baaimana ya? Aku terlalul malu menjelaskannya. Ah iya Ka..kalau menurut sei – kun, bagaimana?" tanya Shiroyumi. Akashi mengecup singkat bibir shiroyumi, shiroyumi langsung membungkam mulutnya reflek.

"menurutku begitu lembut, dan terasa enak, mungkin ini adalah rasa yang termanis yang pernah aku rasakan se umur hidupku." Jelas akashi. Shiroyumi kebingungan.

"memangnya rasa bibir itu manis ya? A..aku baru tahu!" akashi terkekeh. Gadisnya ini begitu lugu dan polos.

"itu hanya akan terjadi jika aku melakukannya denganmu. Apalagi pemandangan yang aku dapati sekarang." Akashi mengelus pipi shiroyumi dengan pelan, shiroyumi memang begitu manis dimata akashi.

"begitu menggiurkan. Wah, sepertinya aku akan kena diabetes." Goda akashi, shiroyumi memukul bahu akashi dengan pelan.

"ma..mana mungkin!" akashi mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"tsuyuki, bertanggung jawablah. Aku akan melakukannya lagi." Belum dijawab shiroyumi. Akashi langsung melumat bibir shiroyumi, mengecap rasa dan kelembutan bibir shiroyumi. Menjilatnya dan sedikit menggodanya dengan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, sampai shiroyumi menahan nafasnya dan membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Akashi melepaskan bibirnya. Wajah mereka berdua sudah memerah dan saling menggoda. Belum mengambil nafas banyak, akashi langsung melanjutkannya. Ini bukan french kiss, tetapi ini tetap nikmat. Ciuman ketiga juga berlangsung lama, shiroyumi meremas punggung akashi dengan kuat. Tanda jika ia butuh oksigen saat ini. akashipun melepaskan tautannya.

"Tsuyuki, selamat ulang tahun." Ucap akashi sambil menyisipkan jepitan bulan di rambut shiroyumi lalu mengecup kening shiroyumi dengan lembut. yang dikecup mengerjapkan matanya, padahal ia meluapakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"ulang tahun? Ah benar juga hari ini adalah ulang tahunku!" jelas shiroyumi. Akashi hanya mencubit pipi shiroyumi dengan gemas.

"tentu saja tuan putri." Ujar akashi yang kini mengecup punggung tangan shiroyumi, layaknya pangeran yang siap mengajaknya berdansa.

"wah aku kelupaan!" shiroyumi tertawa, mentertawakan kepikunannya, sedangkan akashi juga ikut tertawa karena gadisnya ini begitu menggemaskan. suara tawa dari pasangan itu, membuat salju yang turun disekitar mereka menjadi hangat. Pok! Shiroyumi menunpuk tangannya.

"oh iya. Sebenarnya aku ada hadiah untuk sei – kun. Mungkin agak terlambat, tetapi bisakah nanti kita ke kamarku. Hadiahmu ada disa -..." bruk! Sebuah kardus terjatuh dari lantai 3, Lebih tepatnya dari jendela kamar inap shiroyumi.

"tsuyuki, bukannya itu kamarmu? Apa ada orang di dalam?" tanya akashi. Shiroyumi menatap sebuah tulisan di jendela, tulisan dari nafas uap seseorang.

Hadiahnya ada di dalam kerdus. Jadi jangan ganggu kami ya! Itulah tulisannya.

"_Gawat, mereka benar – benar melakukannya di kasurku ya?"_ batin shiroyumi, teringat dengan sang dokter yang sedang melamar perawatnya.

"apa harus kita cek?" tanya akashi. Shiroyumi langsung sweatdrop. Akan berbahaya sekali jika akashi tahu tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di kamarnya saat ini.

"ja...jangan! tidak apa – apa! aku menaruh kardus itu di jendela dan sepertinya jatuh! Ha...hahaha!" ujar shiroyumi sambil menutup rasa gugupnya. Akashi mengeryitkan alis.

"tsuyuki, kau bersikap aneh. Apa ada yang sedang terjadi di kamarmu?" Jelas akashi. Shiroyumi langsung jaw drop. Tebakan akashi 86% melesat benar. Shiroyumi langsung panik setengah mati.

"HUWAAA! TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKINLAH! SEI – KUN ASAL MENEBAKNYA SAJA! HAHAHAHA!" penjelasan shiroyumi semakin mencurigakan. Akashi menajamkan matanya untuk menyelidik Shiroyumi.

"Ah...da...dari pada itu! Tolong ambil kerdus itu!" pinta shiroyumi sambil menunjuk kardus yang terjatuh itu. Akashi menggeleng.

"aku tidak mau. Jika seperti itu, nanti kau kedinginan. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Ucap akashi. Shiroyumi bersikeras ingin akashi mengambil itu, tetapi akashi tak mau. Akhirnya dari sekian lama berdebat, akashipun mengalah dan mengambil kerdus itu dengan berat hati meninggalkan shiroyumi yang terduduk di tumpukan salju.

Saat akashi ingin mengambil kerdus itu. Kerdus itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan syal merah yang terbungkus dengan plastik bening dan hias pita merah. Sebuah surat juga tercatat disitu, iapun mengambilnya dan membaca surat itu. Sedangkan shiroyumi hanya menggambar di tumpukan salju, sadar jika akashi begitu lama ia pun menoleh ke arah akashi.

"_sei – kun kenapa lama sekali? Apa kado ku terlalu -... HEH!? TU,,tunggu sebentar! Hari ini aku berencana mengirimnya lewat paket dan aku membuatkan surat untuk sei – kun! Ja..jangan bilang surat itu ada disana!?" _batin shiroyumi langsung menatap akashi yang masih terdiam disana. Akashi tanpa sadar tersenyum saat membaca surat itu.

_Sei – kun, selamat ulang tahunmu yang ke - 13._

_Apa kau sehat? Aku sangat khawatir sejak kejadian itu._

_Aku harap kamu baik – baik saja, karena disini aku baik – baik saja._

_Dan juga, aku ada hadiah untukmu dan mungkin ini bukan barang apa – apa dibandingkan hadiahmu yang lain_

_Tapi kuharap kau suka dengan hadiahku. Tidak dipakai juga tidak apa – apa kok! Jangan dipaksa ya!_

_Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti._

_ Shiroyumi Tsuyuki_

"Tsuyuki, hadiah ini adalah yang paling berharga bagiku." Batin akashi dengan perasaan senang yang menyelimutinya saat ini.

Saat ini adalah Moment yang begitu indah bagi akashi dan shiroyumi sampai mereka tidak sadar, akan ada badai yang menantikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

Mind to reviews?


	16. Chapter 16

You and I

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke Fujimaki_Tadoshi

Character : Akashi Seijurou x OC

Chapter 16 : ini semua belum berakhir

.

.

.

.

Author P.O.V

Langit awan begitu gelap dan suram, hawanya juga begitu dingin terasa dari hembusan anginnya. Hembusan angin yang menorobos dari jendela memainkan rambut shiroyumi yang sudah mulai panjang dengan kasar, helaian buku juga menjadi korban angin itu.

"aduh maaf ya! Aku lupa menutup jendelanya!" ucap sang perawat baru karena perawat lama yang mengurusnya sedang cuti hamil. Shiroyumi menutup novel yang di pinjami oleh akashi.

"tidak apa – apa." ucapnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Rambutnya yang sudah melebihi pundak ia rapikan, menyisipkan kembali jepitan bulan yang indah. Akashi dan yang lain sudah memasuki tahun ketiga, tetapi mengapa dia begitu khawatir?

"sepertinya akan turun hujan." Ujar sang suster sambil merapikan alat makanan yang sudah kosong yang siap untuk dibersihkan. Shiroyumi mengangguk pelan.

"hujan yang begitu deras, mungkin bisa di bilang badai..."

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Kini keadaan klub basket teikou sedang kacau. Semenjak lulusnya Nijimura dan jatuhnya pelatih shirogane, membuat Kerja sama tim kiseki no sedai mulai retak. Bahkan hancurnya ikatan kuroko dan aomine membuat kerja sama tim sudah tidak bisa di tolong lagi.

"apa yang dilakukan pak pelatih sih? Aominechii masih bisa ikut main meskipun dia tidak ikut latihan – ssu?" ucap kise sambil menghentikan kegitannya membersihkan lapangan. Akashi menoleh kepada Kise.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pak pelatih, tapi aku setuju denganmu." Ucap akashi sambil menaruh bola basket yang baru ia bersihkan. Mendengar hal itu, Murasakibara yang jarang sekali peduli tentang apapun, membuka mulut.

"tentang hal itu...kalau kita bisa menang tanpa harus latihan, berarti aku juga boleh melakukannya kan?" ujar murasakibara. Akashi tak terima pemikiran itu.

"jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin aku mengizinkanmu untuk tidak ikut latihan?" ucap akashi sambil menghampiri murasakibara.

"habisnya, sekarang aku merasa tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku sekarang dan sebenarnya, alasan aku mengikuti Akachin sampai sekatang adalah karena bagaimanapun juga aku merasa takkan bisa menang melawanmu dan juga karena Yuki - chan. Tapi sekarang Yuki – chan sudah tidak ada dan akhir – akhir ini aku merasa tidak berpikiran seperti itu." penjelasan murasakibara membuat akashi marah.

"aku tak mau mendengarkan orang yang lebih lemah dariku." Jelas murasakibara. Akashi semakin marah.

"apa katamu?" ucap akashi. Pertengkaran itu membuat semua perhatian orang di gym teralihkan. Karena ini pertama kalinya akashi di bantah seperti ini, bahkan midorima dan kise dibuat terkejut oleh perlakuan murasakibara. Momoipun melerai mereka berdua.

"tu..tunggu mukkun! Bicara apa kau? Kau pasti bercanda kan?" tanya momoi. Akashi menyingkirkan momoi di hadapannya.

"minggir!" ujar akashi.

"kalau kau Cuma bisa diatur dengan kekuatan, berarti aku harus menggunakannya. Jangan sombong!" Jelas akashi. Momoi semakin ketakutan, pertengkaran ini tidak bisa ia selesaikan.

"_Yu – chan...bagaimana ini? akashi – kun dan mukkun bertengkar, bagaimana ini?"_ batin momoi, mengharapkan sahabatnya yang ia sebut berada disini. Hanya satu – satunya dia yang bisa menahan pertengkaran seperti ini. akashi mengambil bola basket.

"ayo kita one – on – one sampai 5 poin!" murasakibara hanya menatap datar. Pertandinganpun dimulai, seharusnya akashi melakukannya dengan mudah untuk mengalahkan mursasakibara. Tetapi sungguh tak disangka, serangan akashi selalu mudah di block oleh murasakibara. Suasanapun semakin tegang saat tembakan akashi selalu bisa di cegah oleh murasakibara.

"tidak mungkin!" ucap momoi. Murasakibara sudah mendapatkan poin, sedangkan akashi belum sama sekali. Semua orang pun jadi gelisah.

"tak kusangka ini bisa berat sebelah seperti ini." ujar kise. Akashi sudah kelelahan, namun belum mendapatkan point. Melihat akashi yang sangat menyedihkan, murasakibara jadi menatap rendah akashi.

"jujur saja, aku sedikit...ah tidak. Aku sangat kecewa. Memang Tak mungkin jika aku harus mendengarkan orang yang selemah ini." ledek murasakibara. akashi membulatkan matanya, begitu terkejut dengan perkataan murasakibara yang begitu meremehkannnya. murasakibara pun menjauh dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

"ya sudahlah. Begitu aku dapat angka ini, aku yang akan menang dan sesuai janji, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau." ujar Murasakibara sambil memantulkan bola basket.

"_aku..akashi seijuro akan kalah? Tidak...hal semacam itu takkan kubiarkan terjadi!"_ DEG! Jantung shiroyumi tiba – tiba sakit. Ia meremas dadanya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Shiroyumi menatap langit yang mendung menatap setiap air yang turun dari langit.

"_perasan apa ini!?"_ batin Shiroyumi. Rasa khawatirnya bertambah dan sangat bisa ia rasakan jika sesuatu yang buruk akan muncul.

"_aku harus menang!"_

"_siapapun lawanku, apapun yang terjadi... di dunia, kemenangan adalah segalanya!"_ DEG! Jantung shiroyumi semakin perih dan sakit.

"_Sei – kun jangan bilang kau!?.." _Shiroyumi meremas dadanya yang kesakitan.

"_pemenang akan menulis sejarah dan kalah hanya bisa menerimanya."_ Deg! Shiroyumipun tersadar...

"aku yang selalu menang dan akan selalu benar!" mata akashi seketika berubah.

"Sei – kun..!" tanpa sadar ia meneriakkan nama akashi. Firasatnya ini, ternyata benar – benar terjadi. Jadi yang ia rasakan saat ulang tahunnya ternyata benar? Firasat buruknya benar – benar ada? Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi tetapi ia tak mau menerima kenyataan itu, kenyataan jika akashi ada dua. Sebuah hembusan dari angin yang entah darimana berasal, memainkan rambutnya dan sebuah air mata mengalir di pipi Shiroyumi.

"dia sudah berubah..." ujar shiroyumi.

Sedangkan keadaan gym di teikou. Semua member yang ada disana tercengan saat akashi berhasil men – steal bola dari murasakibara. Murasakibarapun juga ikut kaget melihat kejadian itu.

"Hei. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi!?" tanya kise yang kebingungan. Midorima mengeryitkan alis.

"aku juga tak tahu." Jawab midorima. Momoi menatap ketakutan.

"_ada yang berbeda. Dia bukan akashi yang sebelumnya!"_ batin momoi. Akashi mengambil bola basket itu.

"kau terlalu sombong, atsushi! Jangan membuatku marah!" ujar akashi sambil menatap tajam murasakibara yang sudah membatu.

"akan kubunuh siapapun yang menentangku, bahkan orang tuaku sekalipun! Termasuk Tsuyuki!" jelas akashi. Murasakibara membulatkan matanya. Akashi dengan cepat melewatinya dan mencetak angka membuatnya terjatuh. Tak perlu waktu yang banyak, akashi sudah mendapatkan 5 poin. Murasakibarapun kalah, ia merasa kesal dan terhina, menendang tempat minum.

"kalau begitu aku pulang duluan! Kerja yang bagus.." ucap murasakibara. Momoi mencegatnya.

"tunggu, mukkun!"

"sudah kubilang. Tak masalahkan asal besok aku datang latihan?" ujar murasakibara sambil melenggang pergi. Akashi membuka mulut.

"tidak. Tak datang latihanpun tidak masalah." Momoi menatap akashi. Kenapa akashi mengubah pemikirannya? Bukankah ia bertanding agar murasakibara latihan? Murasakibara menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap akashi.

"lakukan apa yang kau mau, asal nantinya kita akan tetap menang." Jelas akashi. Murasakibara mengeryitkan alis.

"hah?"

"bicara apa kau akashi!? Itu kebalikan dari yang tadi -..."

"midorima dan kise, itu juga berlaku untuk kalian. Selama kita menang, aku takkan pernah mempermasalahkannya." Jelas akashi membuat kise dan midorima bingung, bukan hanya mereka berdua tetapi pemain lain juga bingung.

"di level kita yang sekarang, sia – sia saja mencoba untuk bekerjasama. Kurasa akan lebih mudah jika kita tak bekerja sama." Jelas akashi, salah satu pemainpun membuka mulut.

"tidak bisa. Kalau seperti itu, sama saja kita se akan – akan meninggalkan permainan tim!"

"itu benar." Jawab akashi singkat. Mereka semua begitu kaget.

"bagi generasi keajaiban, permainan tim hanya akan jadi penghalang." Ucap akashi sambil meninggalkan gym.

Tuut...tuutt... sedari tadi Shiroyumi menelpon momoi, ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun panggilannya tidak dijawab sama sekali. Hujanpun juga semakin deras membuat shiroyumi semakin khawatir. Hujan ini menambah pikiran negative baginya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya shiroyumi pada dirinya sendiri. Sebentar lagi akashi akan datang. Shiroyumi harus tahu dulu apa yang terjadi tadi sebelum akashi datang. Zrak! Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"kau sedang menelpon siapa, yuki?" shiroyumi membulatkan matanya. Akashi sudah datang. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Akashi memanggil namanya dengan sebutan yang berbeda. Shiroyumi hanya menatap akashi dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan akashi.

"yuki kau -..." shiroyumi tersenyum paksa.

"menelpon I – chan. Aku merasakan firasat buruk tadi, jadi aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi." Jelas shiroyumi. Shiroyumi menatap kedua akashi yang sudah berbeda warna. Ketakutan Shiroyumi menjadi kenyataan, akashi yang lain sudah bangkit dan menggantikan akashi yang lama.

"_aku sudah tahu! Aku sudah tahu jika sei – kun ada dua, aku sudah siap jika sei – kun akan tukar posisi. Tetapi...kenapa aku begitu ketakutan?"_

"begitu ya. Tidak ada yang terjadi kok. Semuanya normal." Jelas akashi. Shiroyumi menatapnya kosong.

"kau sudah berubah ya?" tanya shiroyumi.

"ah, kau menyadarinya ya?" ucap akashi. Shiroyumi mengalihkan pandanganya. Ia sudah tahu terjadi sesuatu, bahkan ia tahu, akashi yang lama sudah tidak ada. Akashi menarik dagu shiroyumi dengan kasar, merasa kesal karena shiroyumi tak menatap matanya.

"yuki. Jika kita sedang berbicara, tatap mataku." Perintah akashi. Shiroyumi menepis tangan akashi, namun akashi berhasil menangkap dagunya lagi. ia marah pada akashi yang lama karena bersembunyi dibelakang orang ini. shiroyumi membalas tatapan akashi dengan tajam.

"apa – apaan tatapan itu?" ucap akashi. Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"begitu ya? Kau sudah dikalahkan. jadi oleh siapa? Midorima? Kise? Ah tidak, pasti Mu – chan yang sudah mengalahkanmu kan?" tanya shiroyumi. Akashi semakin marah dengan perilaku shiroyumi. Akashipun melepaskan dagu shiroyumi.

"apa maksudmu? aku menang, aku selalu menang dan selalu benar -..."

"kau memang menang tetapi, kemenangan itu hanyalah sebuah topeng bagiku. Kau bahkan membuang permainan tim, itu sangat lucu" Jelas shiroyumi menatapnya dingin. Akashi membulatkan matanya, kenapa gadisnya itu begitu membantah perkataannya. Shiroyumi tak ingin bersikap seperti ini, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan tetap bersikap normal pada akashi lainnya. Tapi shiroyumi tersadar, jika akashi yang ini sangat berbahaya.

"dasar penakut." Plak! Akashi menampar pipi shiroyumi dengan keras. Namun shiroyumi hanya diam dan tidak merespon.

"jika aku penakut. sedangkan kau sendiri apa? berselingkuh di belakangku disaat aku memperjuangkanmu? Kau benar – benar menarik para lebah busuk itu ya?" jelas akashi. Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis, sepertinya akashi sedang membahas pertemuannya dengan nijimura.

"dan juga, memangnya kau dapat membohongiku selama ini? jujur saja aku sudah tahu semua... SEMUANYA,,,," jelas akashi. Bruk! Akashi mendorong shiroyumi agar shiroyumi terbaring di kasur. Akashi mengurung shiroyumi dengan tubuhnya alias meniban tubuh shiroyumi. Akashi menyeringai, tangannya masuk ke celana shiroyumi dan mengelus pahanya membuat shiroyumi terkejut. Dengan reflek ia menggerakkan kakinya.

"a,,apa yang kau lakukan!?" shiroyumi membulatkan matanya. Kini semuanya terbongkar, semua tentang rehabilitasinya. Akashi masih menyeringai.

"tuh kan? Ternyata kakimu sudah mulai sembuh total. Kerja bagus Yuki." Jelas akashi. Shiroyumi hanya menatapnya tajam.

"kau diam – diam ingin melarikan diri dariku ya? Ouh begitu.." akashi mengelus paha shiroyumi. Shiroyumi mendorong pundak akashi dengan kuat. Melihat shiroyumi melawannya, akashi langsung meraih kedua tangan shiroyumi dengan satu tangannya. Akashi menghirup aroma khas dari leher shiroyumi. Shiroyumi menggeliat melepaskan diri tetapi akashi begitu kuat.

Namun, Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya saat shiroyumi menangis deras. Shiroyumi mengeluarkan air matanya dan tak bisa berhenti terisak membuat dadanya sesak nafas. Akashi melepaskan pegangannya. Shiroyumi langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah merah karena akashi terlalu kuat mencengkramnya.

"s...sei – kun, tidak pernah melakukan ini. tidak akan pernah." Ungkap shiroyumi di balik lengannya. Akashi tanpa sadar juga merintikkan air matanya, membuat shiroyumi kaget.

"tsu..yuki?" panggil akashi dengan nama yang biasa yang ia panggil. Shiroyumi menatap akashi yang sedang menangis.

"sei -..!?" set! Dengan cepat akashi meraih lengan shiroyumi dan menyuntikkan sebuah cairan yang shiroyumi tak tahu apa itu. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, pandangannya semakin kabur, badannya mati rasa dan tubuhnya semakin lelah. Namun pendengarannya masih berfungsi mendengar perkataan akashi.

"maafkan aku tsuyuki. Aku..."

"tak ingin kau pergi saat aku seperti ini..." kesadaran shiroyumipun menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi seperti biasa, dia datang ke rumah sakit pada waktu yang dan alasan yang sama pula, Tetapi situasinya berbeda. Akashi membuka pintu kamar Shiroyumi membawa 4 tangkai bunga yang indah, menghampiri shiroyumi yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya. Shiroyumi begitu cantik di matanya, apa lagi awan sore musim panas bewarna oranye memperindah pemandangan itu. akashi terduduk disamping shiroyumi dan menceritakan hasil pertandingannya hari ini.

"Yuki, hari ini adalah hari pertama pertandingan inter high. Kami berhasil menang." Shiroyumi hanya diam.

"hasil pertandingannya, 109 – 5. Tapi itu bukan apa – apa, kami mengalahkannya terlalu mudah." Jelas akashi. Apa kalian ingin tahu keadaan shiroyumi? Sangat buruk. Mata shiroyumi memang terbuka, namun tidak merasa hidup. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan cerita akashi. Badannya sudah di lumpuhkan oleh akashi, ia tak bisa bergerak selama seminggu. jika efek obatnya sudah habis, Akashi tinggal menyuntikkannya lagi.

hari seperti itu pun selalu berlalu. Shiroyumi sudah memohon agar akashi tidak menyuntikkan obat itu, tetapi akashi beralasan tidak ingin shiroyumi jauh darinya. Setiap seminggu, akashi akan datang dan menceritakan kisahnya. Shiroyumi dengan setia mendengarkannya dan tersenyum paksa. Akashi yang sekarang tak mempermasalahkan itu. Cukup berada disisinya itu sudah cukup. Para dokter dan suster mersa kasihan pada shiroyumi, namun keinginan keluarga akashi tidak bisa terbantahkan.

Semakin hari, Shiroyumi semakin nurut dengan akashi, tak membantah walau akashi menyuntikkan obat padanya dan mulai tersenyum seperti biasa, Membuat akashi yang sekarang semakin menyayangi shiroyumi. Hari penyuntikkan pun datang. Seperti biasa, akashi bercerita dan membawakan sebuah bunga lagi.

"yuki, hari ini aku berhasil masuk ke babak final." Jelas akashi. Shiroyumi tersenyum, namun karena efek obat yang diberikan akashi membuat shiroyumi lemas.

"begitu ya, selamat ya sei –kun." Ucap Shiroyumi yang terbaring di kasurnya. Akashi mengelus rambut shiroyumi.

"arigatou, yuki. Lalu apa kau tahu -..."

"_ini menyakitkan. Apa aku harus pasrah seperti ini? tetapi permainannya semakin kacau, apakah akashi yang lama merasa senang? Aku sudah tidak peduli.."_ batin shiroyumi.

"kalau begitu sudah waktunya kusuntik." Ucap akashi sambil mengambil suntikkannya. Kenapa dia melakukannya sendiri? Karena dia tak ingin ada yang menyentuh shiroyumi selain dia, termasuk perempuan. Ya, sikap over protektif seperti ini pasti membuat semua wanita ketakutan. Tapi mau bagaimanapun itu adalah bukti jika akashi tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Shiroyumi menunjukkan lengannya, tanda jika ia siap di suntik yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Saat akashi mulai menyuntiknya, dia merasa ragu. Akashipun membatalkan suntikannya itu, membuat shiroyumi bingung.

"Yuki. sebelumnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ucap akashi. Shiroyumi tersenyum.

"apa itu sei – kun?" tanya shiroyumi.

"kenapa kau begitu pasrah? Kau itu pintar pasti bisa meloloskan diri dengan mudah. Tetapi kenapa?" tanya akashi. Shiroyumi tertawa kecil.

"karena aku tak punya alasan untuk menjauh dari sei – kun." Jawaban shiroyumi, membuat akashi terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika shiroyumi tidak membencinya.

"sei – kun, bukankah kau pernah bilang 'apakah kau akan selalu bersamaku jika aku berubah menjadi orang lain?' dan aku sudah menjawabnya bukan? Aku disini Untuk menemanimu." Jawab shiroyumi dengan lembut. Hati akashi begitu senang dan bahagia. Ia jadi begitu mencintai shiroyumi. Akashi menghela nafas dan menyimpan suntikan itu.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu, hari ini aku tak menyuntikmu." Ucap akashi sambil meraih lengan shiroyumi, Shiroyumipun menjadi bingung.

"kenapa? Bukankah ini satu – satunya cara agar kau bisa percaya padaku?" ucap shiroyumi dengan lembut. Akashi tersenyum. Rasa kemenangan ini lebih berarti daripada yang lain. Akashi mengecup punggung tangan shiroyumi.

"kali ini, aku percaya padamu. Lagipula jika kau melarikan diri, aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah." Ujar akashi, sambil tersenyum. Shiroyumi pun tersenyum akashi membalas senyuman itu dengan pelukan. Mereka berpelukan hangat.

"arigato, sei –kun." Ucap shiroyumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi berjalan menyelusuri lorong, bermaksud untuk pergi ke ruang UKS melihat keadaan kuroko yang pingsan di tengah pertandingan. Saat akashi berjalan, pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara.

"apa kuroko – kun ada disini?"

"ah...iya, tetap dia masih belum sadar."

"begitu ya?" Akashi menatap orang yang sedang berbicara dengan momoi dan menghampirinya.

"dan siapa kau?" tanya akashi. Orang itu menoleh ke belakang lalu menatap akashi.

"ada urusan apa kau dengan tetsuya?" tanya akashi kembali. Orang itu membuka mulut.

"aku ogiwara shigehiro dari Meikou. Aku ingin melihat keadaan kuroko." Jawab ogiwara dengan jelas.

"jadi kau adalah lawan kami di final, ya? Sayang sekali, tapi tetsuya tidak bisa bermain di petandingan selanjutnya. Yah... tapi hasilnya akan sama saja." Jelas akashi sambil melewati ogiwara.

"semoga beruntung." Ujar akashi sambil melenggang pergi.

"tunggu dulu." Ogiwara berhasil menghentikan pergerakan akashi. Akashi menoleh menatapnya dengan tajam.

"menurutmu...apa kau senang saat bermain basket?" tanya ogiwara. Namun akashi hanya diam.

Lalu dilain waktu, kuroko tersadar dari pingsannya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali, wajah momoi dan akashi.

"tetsu – kun!" panggil momoi dengan perasaan khawatir yang menyelimutinya.

"bagaiman keadaan mu?" tanya akashi yang terduduk di sebelah kuroko.

"akashi – kun? Momoi – san? bagaimana pertandinganya?" tanya kuroko. Dengan cepat akashi menjawab.

"tentu saja kita menang. Pertandingan final akan dimulai 5 menit lagi" Jelas akashi singkat. Kuroko bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"aku juga akan bermain." Ucap kuroko, momoi menghampirinya.

"tetsu – kun!"

"jangan. Dokter sudah menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat penuh. Tidurlah dengan tenang."

"tapi -..."

"aku mengerti... ini tentang ogiwara – kun kan?" ucap akashi. Kuroko membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana akashi bisa tahu tentang ogiwara?

"aku bertemu dengannya tadi." Ucap akashi.

" 'kita pasti bisa bermain bersama – sama lagi.' itulah yang dia katakan." Mendengar penjelasan akashi tadi membuat kuroko sedih.

"Begitu ya?" kuroko meremas selimutnya.

"Akashi – kun, bermainlah serius di babak final, aku mohon." Pinta kuroko. Remasannya semakin kuat, meyakinkan akashi jika kuroko tidak bercanda. Melihat tekad itu akashi langsung bangkit.

"apa kau yakin? Selisih angkanya pasti..."

"dia lebih benci jika lawannya hanya bermain – main. Dia adalah orang yang seperti itu." Ucap kuroko sambil menatap akashi. Akashi hanya diam dan melenggang pergi setelah ia menyetujui permintaan kuroko.

Akashi berjalan menyulusuri lorong, memikirkan cara agar mereka (kiseki no sedai) ingin bermain dengan niat. Seperti yang diketahui, kiseki no sedai terlalu kuat hingga membuat mereka semua terlalu bosan dan meremehkan lawannya. Akashi sudah sampai di lapangan, para pemain sudah berganti baju, berkumpul membicarakan sesutau di belakangnya. kise menghampirinya.

"akashichii, bagaimana keadaan kurokochii?" tanya kise khawatir pada rekannya itu.

"tidak apa – apa...tidak ada luka serius. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan ini." jelas akashi. kise hanya sendu.

"begitu ya."

"yah kita bisa mengatakan, jika kita menang nanti kan?" ujar murasakibara. Aomine setuju.

"yah, kau benar." Ucap aomine dengan singkat. Akashi membuka jaketnya berganti dengan seragam basket teikou yang sudah ia pakai sebelumnya.

"ngomong – ngomong, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya akashi. Aomine mengutarakan keluhannya.

"ah..kami sudah bosan dengan persaingan demi mencetak angka yang terbanyak." Ucap aomine.

"tapi ini sangat merepotkan." – murasakibara.

"itulah bagian yang paling menarik bukan?" – kise.

"konyol. Aku tidak mau ikut campur." – midorima. Keluhan mereka semua membuat akashi mendapat ide untuk masalahnya tadi. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"ceritakan padaku lebih jelas."

Kuroko membuka matanya, ia tertidur begitu terlelap hingga tak sadar jika pertandingan sudah sampai quarter 4. Suara bukaan pintu yang diciptakan oleh momoi membuatnya terbangun.

"bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya kuroko. Momoi menghampirinya.

"sepertinya kuarter 4 sudah mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kita masih memimpin alur permainan" ujar momoi menjawab pertanyaan kuroko. Kuroko langsung bangkit dari kasurnya.

"biarkan aku melihatnya." Ucap kuroko sambil memakai sepatunya. Momoi dengan cepat melarangnya.

"jangan, tetsu – kun." Ucap momoi. Kuroko menatap sendu momoi.

"setidaknya, aku ingin melihat hasil pertandingannya dengan mataku sendiri." Ujar kuroko, merasa kasihan momoipun mengizinkannya, Mereka berduapun melihat pertandingan dari layar tv. Termasuk shiroyumi, kedua tangannya sedang mengupas apel, dirinya yang sedang terduduk lemah sambil memakan apel yang habis ia potong, memantau pertandingan dari layar kotak itu. Dengan mudahnya ia bisa menebak apa yang di rencanakan akashi kali ini dari kuarter pertama, Ia semakin membenci permainan akashi yang sekarang.

"ini buruk. Kuharap, kuroko – kun tidak melihatnya." Ucap Shiroyumi. Sedangkan di lain tempat, Momoi dan Kuroko memandang layar tv itu. Para pemain teikou hanya mengoper bola.

"dengan keadaan seperti ini, tim kita akan baik – baik saja. Kita menang tiga kali berturut-turut." Ujar momoi. Tetapi kuroko menyadari hal buruk yang sudah di prediksi oleh shiroyumi.

"kau salah." Ucap kuroko, Momoi terheran.

"eh?"

"ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam pertandingan ini." Ujar kuroko.

Priittttt! Teikou mencetak angka, selisih skor mereka begitu jauh, sangat jauh. Para pemain meikou juga sudah mulai kelelahan.

"masih ada waktu! Jangan menyerah!" teriak ogiwara, rekannya membulatkan matanya.

"apa maksudmu? Pertandingan ini sudah -..."

"aku tahu! Tapi akan lebih menyedihkan lagi jika kita tidak berbuat apa-apa sampai pertandingan selesai." Ujar ogiwara sambil menggertak kan giginya.

"shige..."

"meski kita kalah, setidaknya kita harus mencetak satu angka lagi dan kalah tanpa penyesalan!" Ujar ogiwara yang begitu gigih dengan tekatnya sambil tersenyum paksa. Kuroko membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, begitu menyakitkan saat ia menyadari apa Yang sedang terjadi di lapangan dan rencana akashi.

"tidak mungkin! Jangan bilang -..." kuroko langsung berlari menuju lapangan, Momoi mencegah namun terlambat. Iapun mengikuti kuroko dari belakang.

Ogiwara men drible basket nya, melawan aomine sang Ace teikou. Dengan mudah ia melewati aomine dan langsung melakukan shoot terakhir, Namun tembakan itu gagal masuk dan meleset. Aomine mendecih kesal.

"padahal aku sudah membiarkan mu lewat. Masukkan bolanya dengan benar donk." Ujar aomine. Murasakibara yang sudah ada di bawah ring pun bersiap melakukan bunuh diri.

"oi murasakibara!" mengerti instruksi aomine. Murasakibara langsung melompat.

"aku mengerti." Tangan besarnya memasukkan bola itu kedalam ring nya sendiri. Membuat ogiwara dan rekan temannya semakin terkejut. Priittttt! Sebuah peluit berbunyi, menandakan jika bola itu masuk dan berakhir nya pertandingan.

"apa tadi itu sengaja? Tidak mungkin... kenapa mereka..." batin ogiwara. Shiroyumi semakin marah saat mengetahui prediksi nya benar – benar terjadi.

"ternyata benar.." batin shiroyumi. Kembali ke lapangan. Aomine mengeluh sambil berjalan menuju bench.

"ya ampun, padahal aku ingin memberikan kesempatan agar kalian senang." Ujar aomine. Ogiwarapun menatapnya.

"tapi setidaknya tujuan kita sudah tercapai kan? Jangan cemberut begitu Aominechi!" ogiwara membulatkan matanya, apa maksud dari perkataan kise tadi?

"tercapai?!" ogiwara menatap papan skor. Deg! Hatinya begitu sakit, jiwanya seperti ter koyak kasar. Ia begitu tak percaya apa yang ia lihat dan yang ia sadari.

"semua angka di papan menunjukkan angka satu...hanya untuk itu!?" ogiwara tidak menerima kenyataan itu. Kuroko tiba dilapangan, melihat ogiwara yang masih membatu karena angka itu.

"ogiwara – kun!" panggil kuroko. Ogiwara menoleh ke arah kuroko. Ia masih terlalu terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata – kata, air matanya pun juga mengalir di kedua pipinya. Hanya satu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"kuroko..." panggilnya lirih. Hati kuroko begitu perih melihat sahabatnya begitu dipermainkan. Shiroyumi begitu marah, akashi yang dulu tidak mungkin seperti ini. Tes! Tanpa sadar, shiroyumi melukai kedua tangannya, ia mengenggam pisau yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengupas apel, meredamkan emosinya. Darah yang segar keluar dari telapak tangannya. Shiroyumi menatap tangannya. Selimut yang menyelimutinya menjadi berwarna merah. Shiroyumi merasa bersalah pada kuroko dan sahabat nya.

"kuroko – kun... maafkan aku..." ucap Shiroyumi. Shiroyumipun menjilat darahnya sendiri. Satu hal yang ia sadari sekarang. Akashi yang dulu harus ia bawa kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi seperti biasa, berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Membawa sebuah bunga dan tambahan membawa cake kesukaan sang kekasih, vanila cake. Walau habis pulang dari pertandingan, ia sama sekali tak merasa kecapekan atau energi nya berkurang. Apa karena ia bertemu dengan gadis pujiannya? Tidak, itu karena lawannya hari ini benar – benar lemah sampai ia tak merasakan apa pun. Akashi membuka pintu itu.

"yuki, aku -..." kata – kata nya terhenti setelah melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat. Shiroyumi tsuyuki tidak ada di tempat seperti biasa. Selimutnya juga di lumuri darah. Akashi langsung menjatuhkan cake dan bunga itu, menghampiri kasur yang kini sudah kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia begitu terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apa – apa, tetapi satu hal yang ada di pikirannya. Shiroyumi mengkhianati nya, mengingkari janjinya untuk selalu bersamanya apapun situasinya. Ia begitu tak mengerti kenapa shiroyumi meninggalkannya, padahal akashi sudah menyiapkan sekolah untuk mereka berdua.

Akashipun tersenyum, tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mengetahui apa rencana shiroyumi sekarang. "baiklah...jika itu mau mu yuki. Aku akan melepaskan mu." Ujar akashi. Mata akashi tak sengaja menatap sebuah pisau yang berlumur darah. Bisa ia tebak jika pemilik darah itu adalah shiroyumi. Iapun mengambil pisah itu dan menjilat darah shiroyumi.

"tetapi jika kau kalah, aku tak segan – segan mengikatmu dengan rantai." Ucap akashi sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You and I...

FIN

Mind to reviews?

Thanks for following and favorite "You and I"

Hitomi Matsu

.

.

.

.

.

_Next storie ..._

"_namaku adalah kise ryouta! Dari klub basket teikou! Hobiku basket, sedangkan ke Ahlian ku karaoke! Upps yang tadi itu terbali, pekerjaan magangku seorang model. Jadi maaf saja ya jika aku akan jarang latihan nanti!"_

_._

_._

"_DASAR BODOH!"_

_._

_._

"_Siapa gadis itu?"_

_._

_._

"_huwaaa cantik sekali! Kudengar dia tak lulus smp karena sesuatu menimpanya, tetapi karena dia pintar dia diberi jalur khusus oleh sekolah!"_

_._

_._

"_baiklah bapak akan mengenalkan manajer baru kita..."_

_._

_._

"_namaku...Shiroyumi Tsuyuki. Salam kenal, semuanya."_

_._

_._

"_sepertinya aku pernah dengar namanya – ssu.."_

_._

_._

_**COMING SOON...**_


End file.
